The Lion King VI: Fall of Man
by Asante
Summary: Simba sets off on a quest to help a stranded human named Daniel return to his people, and hopefully to prevent the Pride Lands from being discovered by mankind. A sequel to my fan fiction The Lion King V: Man Comes to the Pride Lands, this fan fiction is written in collaboration with Dreaming18, Haradion, Incarnate Firefly, the almighty alphamon, and TRON0602.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lion King:**

**The Legend Continues (Collaboration)**

By Asante, Dreaming18, Haradion, Incarnate Firefly, the almighty alphamon, and TRON0602

Edited by Asante

* * *

**Note: **The following is the recommended reading order of my fan fiction novels and short stories:

_The Lion King: A Father's Concern _**(short story)**

_The Lion King: Sarafina _**(short story)**

_The Lion King: Mheetu _**(short story)**

_The Lion King III: The Lost Prince _**(book)**

_The Lion King IV: The Rogue Pride _**(book)**

_The Lion King: Responsibilities _**(short story)**

_The Lion King V: Man Comes to the Pride Lands _**(book)**

_The Lion King VI: Fall of Man_ **(book)**

You can find all my fan fictions on my profile page. Technically, _Responsibilities_ takes place before _The Lost Prince_ but I recommend reading _Responsibilities_ last and then _Man Comes to the Pride Lands_ because _Responsibilities_ is a midquel of _Mheetu_ with a final section that takes place after _The Rogue Pride_, so it will probably spoil some of the plot for _Mheetu_, _The Lost Prince,_ and _The Rogue __Pride_.

* * *

_**\- Prologue based on fan art by angeltiger777. Used with her permission. Edited by Asante.**_

_**\- Chapter 1, Scene 1** by TRON0602. Edited by Asante.****_

_**\- Chapter 1, Scene 2** by the almighty alphamon. Edited by Asante.****_

* * *

Prologue

Asante sat outside the den watching the sun rising in the distance. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind and slammed flat on his back. As the young lion recovered, he saw Nuru standing over him with one paw on his chest.

"You should never let your guard down," Nuru teased.

"Nuru, what are you trying to do, kill me?" Asante snapped.

"Oh Sante, you wouldn't be breathing if that was my intention," Nuru said in a hushed tone. She didn't move her paw from his chest, staring at him with a look he'd never seen before. "What's the matter, Sante?" She leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. "Do I make you nervous?"

Asante jerked awake. He lay in the den with the rest of his pride, his family sleeping nearby. Early morning light filtered through the den's entrance.

"Just a dream," Asante sighed, not sure if he was relieved or disappointed. He glanced over to the dais where his father usually slept, and realized Simba was gone. He looked over to Daniel's cushions and noted the human's absence as well. "Where've they gone off to?" he mumbled.

* * *

**The Lion King VI:**

**Fall of Man**

Chapter 1

Scene 1

Simba had left the den earlier that morning with Daniel, hoping to console him over the nightmare he had. They headed for the central waterhole. When they arrived, Daniel kneeled down and splashed water in his face while Simba took a drink. Once Simba had satisfied his thirst, he turned to the young human. "Daniel, I know you probably don't want me to ask, but what was your dream about?"

Daniel twitched and looked away from the aged king. "I don't remember."

Simba's eyes narrowed, observing the youth's subdued tone and the way he avoided eye contact. As cubs, Kopa, Kiara, and Asante had all acted the same way whenever they were caught in a lie. "Daniel, I'm not falling for that."

Daniel cursed under his breath and sat down by the waterhole. He took a deep breath and faced the lion. "I'm afraid of how you'll react if I tell you. Can't we just say I screamed cause I dreamed I was kissing Nuru or something?" Daniel shuddered at the thought.

Simba raised an eyebrow. "How do you think we'd react?"

Daniel hugged himself. "That you'll banish me."

Simba's eyes widened. "Banish you? Daniel, why would we banish you over a dream?"

Daniel turned away and pretended to be thirsty, cupping his hands to scoop some water for himself.

Simba leaned in closer. "It wasn't just a dream, was it?"

Daniel looked at Simba in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Simba then recounted a dream he once had when Kovu first joined the pride. He'd dreamt of Kovu throwing him into the gorge, mirroring Scar's murder of Mufasa. "The dream terrified me, so much so that it made trusting Kovu all the more difficult, but now I think I understand the real warning of the dream."

Daniel looked at him uncomprehendingly. "What warning? I thought you and Kovu were on good terms."

Simba smiled. "Yes, we are. I don't believe the dream was a warning against Kovu, it was warning me not to push him away - to let Kovu in and see the good in him."

Daniel shook his head. "Okay, I'm lost now."

Simba chuckled. "Think of it this way, had I not come around to Kiara's way of thinking - had I continued to treat Kovu as an enemy…"

Daniel nodded. "You're saying Kovu would have become your enemy like in the dream if you'd continued to treat him like one."

"Yes. Rafiki once told me that all dreams are messages from the Great Spirit, so we shouldn't ignore them, but we shouldn't fear them either. The problem with dreams is that we don't always interpret them correctly, which is why a second opinion could be helpful." Simba smiled coaxingly.

Daniel looked away again. "Did you tell anyone else about _your_ dream?"

Simba nodded. "For the longest time, I kept it to myself, and it weighed heavily upon my heart. Finally, when we learned Kiara was going to have a cub, I took her and Kovu aside, and I told them about the dream. I felt as if I were admitting to a terrible crime and I asked Kovu's forgiveness for distrusting him. Kovu and Kiara were very understanding, and it was Kiara who helped me reinterpret the dream. That nightmare never again troubled me."

Daniel pondered everything the king said. He sighed and turned to the lion. "Okay, I'll tell you about my dream."

Simba placed his paw on Daniel's shoulder. "You have my undivided attention."

Daniel slowly recounted his dream, taking a moment to once again explain the concept of a gun as he described the "sticks" the mural figures carried. Daniel believed these figures to be poachers, those who hunted animals for sport rather than food. He described the mural being covered in blood, concluding his narrative with a shudder.

Simba pondered Daniel's dream. "This is what you meant when you said you were afraid of drawing those who would harm my pride."

Daniel nodded. "So, when does the weight lift?"

Simba tilted his head in confusion. "Pardon?"

"You said that telling you about my nightmare would make me feel better - but I don't feel better."

Seeing how distressed Daniel was, Simba leaned in and nuzzled the human's cheek. "What do you think the dream is trying to tell you?"

Daniel rubbed his face. "People - that is, other humans - are trying to find me. When they do - when they come to rescue me, they'll find out about the Pride Lands, and so will the poachers. I'm the reason the poachers will come. I'm the reason…" Daniel's eyes filled with tears. "I'm the reason you're all going to die."

Simba regarded Daniel solemnly. "Daniel, these dreams - these messages from the Great Spirit are not given to us if there's nothing that can be done to change them. If this is a vision of what's to come, there is a way to prevent it."

Daniel grew quiet. "Are you going to banish me?"

Simba shook his head. "Never, you're a part of our pride now - a part of our family. I could never turn you away."

Daniel closed his eyes. "If you're not going to banish me, then I'll just have to leave."

Simba gaped at Daniel. "What?"

"I wish there was another way, Simba, but the risk is too great for me to stay here."

Simba regarded Daniel in silence for a moment. "If that is what you think best, then I will escort you home myself." He could already see the human moving to protest but quickly silenced him with a stern look. When Daniel backed off, the lion smirked. "Glad to see you agree, now let's head back."

Daniel stared at Simba for a moment, and then threw his arms around the lion's neck, hugging the king fiercely, both in gratitude for Simba's kindness but also in sorrow, for his fears were coming true; Daniel was leaving the Pride Lands.

As they walked back to the kopje, Simba pondered another decision he'd made. He braced himself for the pride's reaction, for this would change everything.

* * *

Scene 2

It was evening but even with sunset approaching, the heat was rough. Kneeling by a small waterhole, Daniel splashed some water on his face. He looked up and noticed the lionesses returning with a gazelle after their hunt. He turned to Simba, who lounged on a rock deep in thought. "Simba," Daniel called. Simba looked at Daniel, who nodded to remind Simba that it was time for the announcement. Simba returned his nod and stood, calling the pride together at the kopje.

Kopa was napping on a boulder, exhausted from overseeing the sparring lessons that day. Kovu walked over and lightly smacked Kopa upside the head to wake him. Kopa's eyes popped open as the rest of the pride gathered. He yawned loudly, a little drowsy and not happy about the rude awakening. "Jackhole," he groused.

"Tool," Kovu countered mildly. "Now hush up, your dad has something to say."

The pride formed a circle around Simba, who took a deep breath.

Asante stood between Daniel and Nuru. "Is something up?" Asante whispered.

Daniel didn't reply, watching Simba expectantly.

"I don't know how to say this gently," Simba said, "so I'm going to make it quick. Daniel plans to return to his homeland."

Asante turned to Daniel in shock. "Wait, what?"

There was murmuring amongst the pride.

"And I shall escort him there," Simba added.

There were exclamations of shock from every lion.

Kiara darted over to her father. "You can't be serious."

Kopa snapped out of his drowsiness. "Dad, you're way too old to make the journey!"

Simba glanced at Kopa with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, I mean," Kopa stammered, "not to say you're old - or not that you're that old but - but you're older than…"

"I get your meaning, Son," Simba replied cynically.

"Do you have any idea what could happen to you?" Kiara fretted. "You're our king, we can't lose you!"

"I know the stakes Kiara," Simba replied, "which is why at sunrise I shall be stepping down and relinquishing the throne to you, Kopa, Kovu, and Vitani."

The whole pride gasped in shock.

"You've got to be joking," Kopa protested. "You're not done. We're not ready." Kopa looked down timidly. "I didn't even receive proper training as a child, living out in the wilderness."

Simba looked to his son and smiled. "Neither did I, Son, but I retook the kingdom without anyone to train me. My father and the Great Kings were there for me, just as they'll always be there to guide you, and so will I."

Kopa turned to his mother. "Mom, snap him out of it."

Nala looked to her husband. "I agree that Daniel should be accompanied on his journey, but must it really be you, Simba?"

Simba nodded. "As the one who welcomed Daniel into our kingdom, I feel it is my duty to escort him home."

Nala sighed. "I don't know if I fully agree with your reasoning, but if you really believe this is something you must do, than you have my support. You know I respect and trust in your wisdom."

Simba smiled and turned to Daniel, who watched with sadness in his eyes. "Then it's settled. Now then, I would like others to accompany us. Who is willing to do so?" Several members of the pride stepped forward. Simba laughed. "I appreciate the concern, but I would prefer that we move in a small group so that we don't draw as much attention."

"Hey, move it. Warthog and meerkat coming through," Timon demanded as he and Pumbaa pushed their way through the crowd of lions. Timon looked up at his friend. "Simba, we've taken care of you since you were a kid, and as a brave and heroic meerkat once said before aiding his king and queen…"

Pumbaa grunted.

Timon rolled his eyes. "And his noble steed…"

"Hey!" Pumbaa exclaimed.

"…In defeating an evil dictator, 'We're with ya 'til the end.'"

Simba smiled and looked to the rest of the pride. "Anyone else?"

Asante wanted to go, but he was too nervous to raise his paw.

"I'll go, Your Majesty," Nuru called out. Asante gaped at her in shock. "My father aided you in your moment of need, and so shall I."

Simba sighed. "I appreciate that, Nuru, and I'm sure you're father would be proud."

Nuru smiled. "I can be ready at a moment's…"

"But your life is too important to risk. If we lost you, who would be the heir to Serpent River?"

Nuru was stunned. "What? But I need to do this! If I'm to prove I'm worthy of ruling Serpent River, I'm obligated to aid a fellow ruler."

"As Malka's ambassador, we have a responsibility to protect you," Simba said.

"But…"

"That is my final decision," Simba firmly declared.

Nuru huffed in frustration and stepped away. Asante breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't about to lose Nuru now, especially with his friend Daniel leaving - and especially after he'd just begun to realize how he felt about Nuru.

Daniel stood as Simba approached him. "Well, they took that a lot better than I was expecting."

Simba smiled a little. "I promise I will get you home, my friend. We leave at dawn."

* * *

**Continue to Chapter 2**

* * *

**Note:** While angeltiger777 may not be one of my official co-authors, she's supplied some funny 'outtakes' for my fan fiction, and also did some fan art of Asante and Nuru. She was nice enough to let me use the story from her fan art description for the prologue of this book. Thanks for the support, Angel. Now I present to you all Angeltiger777's continuation of the outtakes:

**After Daniel and Aslan took the picture together, another stagehand – a young woman with brunette hair and black glasses – noticed the golden lion. "Aslan?" she called, making a beeline towards them.**

**"Angel, long time no see," Aslan greeted happily.**

**Daniel looked at the girl in surprise. "Wait, Angel? You know the Great Aslan?"**

**"Well I was his groomer before I was hired here," Angel said shyly, rubbing the back of her head.**

**"So Angel, how is work going?" Aslan asked.**

**"It's a lot more manes then I'm use to but can't complain," Angel answered.**

**"Angel, where's the L'Oréal? I can't find it!" Simba shouted in a panicked voice off-screen.**

**Angel sighed. "Good to see you again, Aslan, but I gotta go. The Drama King needs me."**


	2. Chapter 2

**_\- Chapter 2 by TRON0602. Edited by Asante._**

* * *

**The Lion King VI:**

**Fall of Man**

Chapter 2

The next morning, Daniel and Simba prepared for their journey at the base of Pride Rock. Timon and Pumbaa stood nearby, debating on what kinds of bugs they should eat along the way.

"Crunchy!" Timon shouted.

"Slimy!" Pumbaa retorted.

"Crunchy!"

"Slimy!"

"Girls," Daniel groaned, "you're both pretty, all right?" He sighed as he packed his scribbled notepad diary and sadly looked up at Pride Rock.

Noticing Daniel's sad expression, Simba nuzzled him. "It's not too late for you to change your mind. You don't have to leave. I'm sure we can still insure your dream doesn't come true."

Daniel smiled but shook his head. "I appreciate that, Simba, but I have to go home. I got to make sure the poachers never find the Pride Lands."

Simba sighed and looked up at the den's entrance. The pride began to gather outside. "It's almost time."

"I need to check on Faraji's leg," Daniel noted.

Simba nodded and walked with Daniel back to the lions' den.

Faraji seemed to be doing well. He wasn't in pain and his leg didn't show any signs of circulatory problems, though he did fidget quite a bit as Daniel checked his splint, repeatedly moving his leg away. Daniel smacked the injured lion's rump. "Faraji, hold still."

Faraji groaned. "It itches."

"Listen to Daniel, Faraji," Simba instructed with a smile. "He knows what he's doing."

"Yes, Uncle Simba," Faraji sighed, lowering his head. "Seriously, though, I'm bored out of my mind."

Simba chuckled and stepped away to speak with his family. He nuzzled Nala. "Until I return, my love."

"Be careful," Nala whispered, holding back her tears. "Don't do anything reckless. You're always getting yourself into dangerous situations."

Simba touched his chest and pretended his feelings were hurt. "Oh come now, Nala, I'm not that bad."

"No?" Nala raised an eyebrow.

Simba sighed. "Okay, maybe I am that bad, but I promise I'll be careful this time." He licked Nala's cheek and received a tender nuzzle in return. He looked to his children and noticed Kiara holding her head low, tears in her eyes. "Kiara, my darling, are you all right?"

Kiara looked up at her father. "You will come back, won't you?"

Simba walked over to Kiara and wrapped a foreleg around her, pulling her against his chest. "Honey, have I ever failed to come home before?"

"You were almost killed when the Outlanders ambushed you," Kiara pointed out.

Simba sighed and released Kiara. "True, but I got away, didn't I?"

"And Kopa told me you were almost killed by Adui in the Elephant Graveyard. You almost didn't come home then."

Simba gave his son a dark look. "Kopa," he scolded, "did she really need to know that?"

"She's a future queen," Kopa pointed out. "She has a right to know these things, especially when it concerns the wellbeing of her king."

"You see what I mean about putting yourself in dangerous situations?" Nala pointed out.

Simba rubbed his face with his paw. "Okay, point taken." He stepped forward to embrace Kopa. "Be at ease, my children. I promise I will return to you safely."

"You better," Kopa said, blinking back the tears in his eyes. "If you don't, I'm ditching the throne and coming after you." He pressed his chest against Simba's and nuzzled his father's neck.

Simba chuckled and patted Kopa's back with his paw. Releasing his son, he turned to his grandchildren. "Nyota, Mufasa," he intoned, "treasures of the Pride Lands."

Nyota hurried over and nuzzled Simba under his chin. "I don't know what everyone's getting so worked up about," Nyota said, feigning indifference. "It's just a road trip."

"Exactly," Simba chuckled, licking Nyota's forehead, "and I'll have Timon and Pumbaa watching my back."

"That's not very reassuring," Fasa sighed as he too nuzzled his grandfather.

Simba chuckled and touched his grandson's shoulder. Turning to the last of his family, Simba smiled tenderly. "Asante," he sighed.

Asante lowered his head meekly. "Dad?"

The king stepped closer and placed his forelimb around Asante's shoulders, drawing the prince against him. "My dear boy."

Asante buried his face against Simba's chest, nuzzling into his father's silky mane. "I don't want to lose you," the prince whispered. "I need you, Dad."

"To you most of all, I promise I will return," Simba whispered back.

"I'm scared."

Simba licked Asante's forehead. "You will find your courage." He took a step back and turned to the rest of the pride, roaring once to garner everyone's attention. "Now's the moment we've been waiting for since Kopa and Kiara came into this world." With that, Simba exited the cave, the pride following.

The lions gathered at the base of the promontory, the sun slowly rising before them. Simba and Nala stood facing the pride, the sunlight against their backs as Kopa and Kiara came forward. The prince and princess sat on their haunches before the king and queen. Simba touched Kopa's forehead with his paw. "Kopa, on this day, I give you my strength, my wisdom, and my faith as you take your place as the supreme protector and father of the pride." Having finished his oration, Simba removed his paw from Kopa's head. "I know that you will do me proud, just as you've done from the moment you were born."

Fear crept into Kopa's eyes, but he lifted his head proudly. "Thank you, Father."

Nala followed Simba's example and placed her paw on Kiara's brow. "Kiara, on this day, I give you my strength, my wisdom, and my faith as you take your place as the supreme huntress and mother of the pride." Nala drew her paw back. "I'm so proud of you, my sweetheart."

Kiara smiled. "Thank you, Mother."

Simba and Nala both stepped back and then bowed to Kopa and Kiara, signifying that the prince and princess were now king and queen regnant of the Pride Lands. Following Simba and Nala's cue, the rest of the pride lowered their heads and bowed to the new coregents.

Kiara and Kopa nervously looked around at the other lions. Kopa scratched the back of his neck. "Um, do you feel any different?" he asked Kiara.

Kiara glanced at her brother and shook her head. "Not really."

Simba looked over his shoulder and smiled upon seeing the approaching herds. "Your subjects will be here soon," he told his children.

"_Our_ subjects?" Kiara gulped. "I'm having second thoughts."

"Too late," Kopa groaned.

Daniel approached Kopa and Kiara wearing his backpack and carrying Rafiki's walking stick. "Do you mind if I have a word with you two? It's important."

"We're kinda in the middle of our coronation," Kiara pointed out.

Kopa's eyes widened. "Yeah, we can talk!" he yelped, standing up quickly. "We'll be right back," he told Simba and Nala.

The former king and queen glanced at each other. "Well, it will take a few moments before the herds gather," Nala conceded.

"Cool beans," Kopa said quickly, nudging Kiara and Daniel away.

Kopa and Kiara lead Daniel to the den's entrance. "What do you wish to discuss, Daniel?" Kiara asked.

"If you can make this conversation last till we die of old age, that would be awesome," Kopa added. Kiara jabbed him in the shoulder. "Hey, you want to stall just as much as I do."

"Your dad told you about my dream, right?"

Kopa cocked an eyebrow. "You mean your _prophetic_ dream?" he asked skeptically. "Yeah, but seriously, you don't seriously believe…"

"I will whack you with this," Daniel threatened, brandishing Rafiki's stick.

Kopa eyed the walking stick warily. "So yeah, about that prophecy," he said, faking a smile.

Daniel sighed. "I wanted to warn you in case – well, if I can't prevent the vision from coming true and the poachers – the Lion Hunters do come here, I need you to warn the other animals. Tell them to run away from any humans they see."

"Are these poachers really that dangerous?" Kiara asked.

Daniel took off his backpack and pulled out the broken gun he showed Simba a couple of days before. "This is the weapon they'll use," he explained. "It's designed to shoot a bullet – um, a small metal stone – from this shaft."

Kopa looked unimpressed. "So it shoots stones, what's the big deal?"

"The bullets move so fast that they can rip right through you. If it went through your spine, you'd be paralyzed. If it went through your brain or heart, you'd die instantly."

Kopa's eyes widened. "Okay, I get the point."

"We'll warn everyone to run from any humans they see," Kiara promised, "aside from you."

Daniel nodded. "If you have to, you should protect yourselves." He packed the gun back in his bag. "I hate to say this but the poachers won't show you any mercy, so don't show them any."

While Daniel spoke with Kopa and Kiara, Kovu approached Simba. "Um, excuse me, Simba."

"Yes, Kovu?" Simba replied, glancing at his son-in-law curiously.

Kovu cleared his throat. "I just wanted to say goodbye – and to wish you a safe journey."

Simba smiled. "I appreciate that."

Kovu cleared his throat. "Simba, I'm sorry for the way things started between us. All those years ago, I joined this pride with the sole purpose of murdering you. I can't tell you enough how sorry I…"

"Kovu, that's in the past," Simba assured him. "I forgave you."

Kovu lowered his head. "Simba, you're more of a father to me than Adui or Scar ever were."

Simba smiled warmly. "I'm proud to have another son in you, Kovu." He placed a forelimb around Kovu's shoulders and hugged him.

"Why are all my in-laws so huggy?" Vitani sighed.

Simba chuckled and turned to Vitani. "Should I take that to mean you won't miss me, Vitani?"

"I wouldn't say that," Vitani replied with a shrug. "You're not so bad."

Kopa and Kiara returned then with Daniel. Simba surveyed his family approvingly. "It is time," he intoned, turning and walking up the promontory.

Kopa and Kiara looked at each other and took a deep breath, following their father. As they came to stand with Simba on the edge of the promontory, the three lions gazed on the crowd below. Simba smiled one last time at his children, and then stepped back so that they could take the throne.

Kiara felt her heart quake and almost turned tail, but Kopa nudged her and gave her a supportive smile. "I'm with you, Squirt."

Kiara smiled back. "Right back at you, Fluffy."

Taking a deep breath, Kopa and Kiara roared out to the kingdom, asserting themselves as the new rulers of the Pride Lands. Simba and the other lions then joined them, and the herds applauded joyfully.

Once the cheering died down, Simba, Daniel, Timon, and Pumbaa made their way to the bottom of Pride Rock, ready to leave for their journey. The pride watched, some calling out farewells. Daniel stopped and covered his eyes.

"Daniel?" Simba asked, nuzzling the human.

"I'm fine," Daniel mumbled, clearing his throat.

"Dan!" someone called. Daniel turned around to find Asante hurrying to catch up with them. Asante wrapped his forelegs around Daniel, almost knocking the human over. "I'm gonna miss you so much. I'm gonna be so lonely without you."

Daniel hugged Asante back. "You won't be alone, Asante." He let the lion go and stepped back. "You'll have a certain lioness to keep you company."

Asante blanched. "Dude, shut up," he muttered.

Simba turned to the other lions. "Farewell, my pride, my family. I swear on Mohatu's mane that I will return."

Kiara stepped forward. "Good luck, Father. May the Great Kings guide you safely on your journey."

Simba nodded. With a look to Daniel, Timon, and Pumbaa, he turned and began their journey. As they walked, they heard the roars of the pride and Simba could only smile.

* * *

They were halfway to the Pride Land border, and Pumbaa began singing. "In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps to…"

"Don't sing that, Pumbaa!" Timon shouted.

"Why, Timon?" Pumbaa asked. "I thought we loved that song."

"The last time we sang that song, Nala tried to eat you. That song's bad luck!"

Pumbaa lowered his head. "Sorry."

Simba chuckled and turned to Daniel, who was mumbling a song under his breath. "Asante sana. Squash banana. Wiwi nugu. Mi mi ap…"

"Where did you hear that song?" Simba gasped.

Daniel blinked, coming out of his daydream. "Huh?" He rubbed his head. "Um, actually – I don't remember. That's kinda odd, right?"

Simba looked at him curiously for a moment. "Rafiki used to sing that."

Remembering some Swahili from his dictionary, Daniel took a moment to translate the song. "Thank you very much, squash banana, you're a baboon, and I'm not." He scratched his head. "Wow, that's a really bizarre song."

Simba regarded Daniel for a moment, and then chuckled. "Yes it is. Sometimes I wonder if Rafiki ate the wrong kind of fruit." A branch fell off a tree they passed under and landed on Simba's head. Simba yelped in pain.

"Jeez!" Timon gasped. He ran to Simba's side. "Buddy, you okay?"

Simba rubbed his head, and then smiled wistfully, thinking of the night Rafiki found him in the oasis – and hit him over the head with his stick. "You're still trying to teach me, aren't you?" he asked, looking up into the sky.

Daniel, Timon, and Pumbaa stared at Simba nervously. "Um, Simba, who're you talking to?" Pumbaa asked.

"Oh man, that whack to the head was too much for him," Timon whispered.

Simba laughed. "I was just thinking about Rafiki," he explained. "Don't mind me."

The party continued on their journey. They passed an aardvark colony not long after. One of the aardvark's came up to Simba. "Ave a dood twip, Simba."

Simba paused and smiled at the aardvark. "Thank you, Daabi. I will return soon."

Daabi smiled impishly. "Dood, I wood ate to lose my special lion." She batted her eyelashes at Simba before rejoining her colony.

Simba's eyes widened and he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Let us continue," he suggested.

"Sure," Daniel said, snickering.

Simba shot Daniel a dark look. "Something funny?"

"Nope," Daniel giggled, "She's quite a keeper, that one. I'll admit she's a bit smaller than what you're used to, but at least she's more down to earth."

Timon and Pumbaa burst out laughing. "More down to earth!" Timon chortled. "Priceless!"

"Simba and Daabi sitting in a tree…" Pumbaa began to chant.

"Guys, that's not funny," Simba asserted. "Daabi and I were playmates when I was a cub, that's all. She had a little crush on me, it's no big deal."

"Seriously, do none of you lions understand the concept of a food chain," Daniel laughed.

Simba rolled his eyes. Then an evil grin spread across his face. "So Daniel, how have you and Nuru been getting on?"

Daniel came to a halt. "What?"

"You know she wasn't particularly subtle back in Serpent River." Simba waggled his eyebrows.

"She wasn't being serious!" Daniel protested. "She was just playing a joke on me!"

"Sure she was," Simba replied in a playful tone.

Daniel narrowed his eyes at Simba. "Truce?"

Simba touched his chin as if he were considering it. "Truce," he agreed.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Nuru was alone in the Pride Rock den, pacing the chamber in frustration. "This is so stupid," she muttered. "How could he refuse my help like that? So what if I'm my pride's ambassador? I can handle myself better than he can." She slashed the wall angrily, leaving four claw marks. Realizing how poorly she was behaving, Nuru stopped and took a seat. She closed her eyes, and her thoughts wandered…

_Malka waited at the entrance of the den in Serpent's Head, speaking with a lioness. "How many have joined him?"_

_"Only a couple," the lioness replied. "They're not bad boys, they're just confused. Once we confront them, I'm sure they'll realize their mistake."_

_Malka nodded and glanced over his shoulder. "My love, we need to go."_

_"I know," Pele replied. Malka's youthful bride knelt down and nuzzled her cub. "Nuru, my sweetheart, you stay here with the pride. We'll be back soon."_

_"Can't I come?" Nuru asked. At four months, she had started to grow a black slicked-back strip of mane._

_Pele shook her head. She was a beautiful lioness with tea rose orange fur. Nuru shared her mother's gray eyes. "It's not safe for you."_

_"If it's not safe for me, it's not safe for you or Daddy either," Nuru protested._

_"If we don't go now, Adui will leave with the boys," the other lioness insisted._

_"Your father and I can take care of ourselves," Pele assured Nuru tenderly. "We'll be back, I promise."_

"You didn't keep your promise," Nuru muttered, coming out of her daydream. She stood up and made her way to the den's exit. "Neither will Simba, stubborn old fool. I'm going to help him whether he wants me to or not." She cautiously stepped outside. Checking to make sure the coast was clear, Nuru bolted from the den and away from Pride Rock, following Simba and Daniel's scents.

Asante returned to Pride Rock a few moments later. "Hey Nuru, it's me," he called, standing outside the entrance. "I wanted to ask if maybe you wanted to go hunting together." Asante paused, waiting for an answer. When he received none, he went inside, thinking Nuru had fallen asleep. "Nuru?" He looked around. "Not here," he sighed. He glanced at the wall and noticed Nuru's claw marks. "Oh, that's reassuring," he groaned.

Wanting to make sure Nuru was all right, Asante left the den and followed her scent. As the trail led him further and further from Pride Rock, he became more nervous. "Nah, she didn't…" he sighed. "No, she wouldn't…"

The stars were out by the time Asante crested a hill at the kingdom's border, the desert spread out before him. Squinting, he could make out a light gold figure with a black mane rushing off into the distance. "She did," he gasped. "Oh no, no, no…" His first instinct was to run back to Pride Rock and alert the pride. "There's not enough time," he muttered. "She'll be gone by then." He turned around and took a step back toward Pride Rock. Then he turned around and took two steps after Nuru. He looked back at Pride Rock, and then turned back to where Nuru disappeared. "Oh f-ck me!" He dashed out into the desert in pursuit of Nuru.

* * *

**Continue to Chapter 3**

* * *

**Note from TRON0602: **Hey everybody! TRON0602 here! I'm the author of the stories _Lion King: A Tale of Two Kings_, _Simba: The Lion Avatar_, and am one of Asante's co-authors. In celebration of this fact, I wish to entertain you with a little outtake of my own:

**"Damn it Tron! I still can't find the L'Oreal anywhere!" Simba began hyperventilating.**

**Tron sighed. "I know Simba. Don't worry, we'll get your mane washed."**

**Simba in his panic then screamed, "What if someone stole it?"**

**Tron laughed. "Oh come on, Simba! who would steal L'Oreal?"**

**Simba glared at Tron when he was shoved aside by a white lion. "Watch where you're going, you walking stuffed animal," the white lion said.**

**Simba growled at the lion. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"**

**"No one important, I would imagine," the white lion said with a shrug.**

**Simba grabbed his mane. "Listen you… Wow, your mane is so soft! How did you get it so soft?"**

**"I used L'Oreal." The white lion held up the bottle. "I didn't think I had any but then I found some lying around in that room over there with my name on it. I'm Kimba, by the way." He pointed to Simba's room.**

**Simba was petting Kimba's mane in awe when he gasped and then roared, "YOU STOLE MY L'OREAL! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LION REJECT!"** **Simba tackled Kimba and the L'Oreal bottle went flying.**

**"My L'Oreal!" the two lions cried in unison. Both pounced at it simultaneously and began wrestling over it – wrestling for the right to have the finest looking mane of all time.**

**Asante's Response:** Um, wow, okay then. Firstly, _Kimba the White Lion_ cameo, woot! Secondly, this here is the reason Simba's mane looks so snuggly.


	3. Chapter 3

**_\- **_Chapter 3 by Asante._**_**

* * *

**The Lion King VI:**

**Fall of Man**

Chapter 3

"And if you look out your left window, you can see a migration of zebras and wildebeests," Charlie announced, gesturing to the left side of the plane.

The passengers looked out the window and spotted three zebra and two wildebeest standing in the middle of an open field. "Do five animals make a migration?" one passenger mumbled.

"Now, interesting thing," Charlie continued, clearing her throat nervously, "there are several reasons why zebras and wildebeests migrate together, creating a sort of symbiotic relationship."

A boy in the back row started kicking the seat ahead of him. The woman sitting in front of him turned around and addressed the boy's mother. "Um, excuse me, could you please tell your kid not to kick my seat?"

"Yeah, sure," the boy's mother said distractedly while texting with her cell phone.

"Can anyone tell me what symbiosis is?" Charlie asked.

"It's when black alien goo turns Spider Man into Black Suit Spider Man," the boy called, continuing to kick the seat in front of him.

Charlie paused. "Um… No, actually, symbiosis is when two organisms form a mutually beneficial relationship. For instance, zebras help wildebeests by sheering away long grass, which is the zebra's preferred meal, and in doing so makes it easier for wildebeests to eat the short grass."

"Okay, seriously!" the woman before snapped, "tell your kid to stop kicking my chair, it's really irritating!"

"Lady, chill out," the mother retorted insolently. "He's not hurting anyone."

"In reciprocation," Charlie continued, rubbing the back of her neck anxiously, "the wildebeests help the zebras find water sources because wildebeests can smell water, which is a useful skill to have during dry seasons."

"Excuse Ma'am," a male tourist in the front row interjected, "but how much longer will the tour be?"

"Yeah," another tourist called, "I was told this would only be an hour, but it's almost been two."

Charlie cleared her throat again. "Why don't I check with the pilot on that?" she suggested, turning and leaning in to speak with Adia and Bahari. "Time to call it in," she whispered.

"We haven't covered enough ground," Adia whispered back.

"Do you want to end up in Guantanamo Bay?" Charlie hissed.

"Are terrorists in Africa sent to Guantanamo Bay?" Bahari asked, sitting in the chair beside Adia.

"Does it matter?" Charlie sighed.

"Fine," Adia snapped. "We're thirty minutes from HQ."

"Thirty minutes?" Charlie moaned. "I have to keep these people entertained for thirty more minutes?"

"Yes," Adia said.

"I hate giving tours," Charlie growled. "I hate dealing with people. It's the reason I became a vet, animals don't talk back." She turned around to address the tourists.

"Would we really get in trouble for doing this?" Bahari asked.

"Yep," Adia grunted, turning the plane around. "We're technically high-jacking these plane tours."

Bahari gulped and leaned back in his seat.

"Hey, as long as the passengers don't catch on, we're good."

"I have to pee!" the boy in the back row shouted.

"Stop kicking my chair!" the woman sitting in front of him shouted back.

Bahari and Adia shared a nervous look. "Yeah, we're not getting any good reviews for this tour," Adia mumbled.

Bahari looked out the side window again, scanning the hills. "I don't know how much more of this I can take. I keep praying to see him walking along those hills, but…"

"They're alive," Adia insisted, resolutely looking forward.

Bahari glanced at Adia curiously. "You care about my son that much?"

"Yes," Adia replied. After a pause, she cleared her throat awkwardly. "I care about both of them, Dan _and_ Bruce."

Bahari nodded. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not giving up on my boy."

* * *

Late that evening, in a small village just outside the boundary of the Simba Game Preserve, a thin middle-aged man adjusted his radio. He could faintly hear the station he wanted through the static and tried tweaking the dial gently. He lost the signal and banged the radio on the table.

"Sefu, you're going to break it," the man's brother complained in Swahili, reclining on his cot.

"Good," Sefu replied. "You wasted our money on this thing, Jengo."

"It works just fine for me," Jengo noted mildly.

"Damn the signal out here. Why'd we bother buying this thing?"

"We got a good deal from that tourist."

"I hate tourists," Sefu grumbled, turning the radio off. He stood and picked up his rifle. "I'm going to take a walk."

Jengo leaned back on his pillow and closed his eyes. "Do whatever you like," he muttered.

Sefu stepped outside and made his way to the edge of the village, continuing to mutter to himself. He wrinkled his nose against the smell of goat manure and the deafening silence of the savannah. "I miss the city," he sighed, coming to stand just outside the village border. "We need to move back. Better yet, we should go to Johannesburg."

As he stared out into the dark fields surrounding the village, he noticed two small lights. Curious, he started to walk towards the lights, thinking they were small flashlights. The lights moved, but not separately. They moved in unison, almost like they were attached to the same object. It dawned on Sefu that the lights might be eyes, reflecting the lanterns from the village.

Sefu paused and swallowed nervously. "Stay calm, Sefu," he told himself. "It's probably just a jackal." As he said this, he readied his gun, holding it against his shoulder and leveling it at the two eyes. "They're harmless without their pack – have to hunt in groups." He raised his voice and called out to the animal, hoping to scare it off. "Isn't that right, you wild dog?"

The lights started to come closer.

Sefu gulped again and took a step back. "Easy there, fella," he called. "Go run along." He waved the barrel of his gun in a shooing motion. "Don't want to hurt you."

As the lights continued to approach, Sefu recognized the creature's outline. His blood ran cold when he saw how large the beast was, standing eye-to-eye with him. Sefu watched in terror as the thing slowly came into view, its mouth opening to reveal a set of razor-sharp fangs.

"Help!" Sefu screamed, turning and bolting for the village. He could hear the creature pursuing him, but didn't dare look back. He made it to the village border and ducked behind a hut. He waited, listening for the creature's footfalls. When he heard none, he peaked around the building. The creature was gone.

With a relieved sigh, Sefu hurried back to his hut. He stepped inside, finding the lights turned off. "Jengo, wake up!" he shouted. "There's a wild animal near the village!"

Jengo didn't respond, lying motionless on his cot.

"Jengo?" Sefu shouted again. He reached up and turned on the overhead light bulb, revealing a ghastly sight.

Jengo lay dead on the cot, his throat clawed open. A pool of blood was forming beneath him, still dripping from his wounds.

Sefu screamed and backed out of the hut. As he did, he heard a low growl behind him and froze. Hands trembling, he readied his gun and turned to face the animal. The creature glared at him from the shadow of another hut. Sefu raised his rifle and fired. The monster dodged to the side, narrowly avoiding the shot, and then lunged forward.

Sefu's horrified scream alerted the other villagers, who came running with more weapons. They arrived on the scene too late, discovering the beast as it tore into its latest victim. One villager lifted an oil lamp, trying to discern what sort of beast it was. The creature turned to face the villagers, a murderous look in its teal eyes.

The villagers backed away in fright. They all raised their weapons to shoot, but the creature disappeared into the darkness at lightning speed. Just as quickly as it vanished, it attacked again, instantly killing the one holding the lantern. The lamp crashed against Sefu and Jengo's hut, splashing the shanty with oil. Flames spread along the wooden structure, glowing embers drifting into the air and landing on other huts, setting the thatched roofs alight. The flames cast shadows all around them, and the creature became the shadows, impossible to pinpoint as it stalked its prey. One by one, it picked the villagers off.

Successful in his mission, the creature left the village and its dead inhabitants to be consumed by the flames. He walked away until he was a safe distance from the fire. Sitting on his haunches, the creature turned and admired his handiwork.

"They encroach further on us," he growled, "but I've proven who the true hunter is. We can defeat them, Ni." He turned and began his next journey. "To the Pride Lands."

No one ever found out what destroyed the village. Some reported that the destruction was the work of militants – or mercenaries. The idea that one lone animal could reign down such carnage was unthinkable.

* * *

**Continue to Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

**_\- Chapter 4 by Dreaming18. Edited by Asante._**

* * *

**The Lion King VI:**

**Fall of Man**

Chapter 4

It was the second day of their journey. After travelling for most of the morning, Simba's party was relieved when they stumbled upon a small oasis in the desert. Late morning sunlight illuminated the scene before them. Seeing how exhausted everyone was, Simba announced they would stop and rest for a while, which was music to everyone's ears.

"About time," Timon said as they entered the oasis. "Come on, Pumbaa, let's find some grub. I'm starving!" Timon disappeared into a small hedge, Pumbaa eagerly following.

Daniel sat down on a large rock, sighing in relief. Simba took a seat beside him, glad to be off his paws for a while. After the relief had passed, Daniel's expression turned somber.

"Daniel, what's the matter?" Simba asked.

"I guess it's just really starting to sink in that I'm never going to see the others again," Daniel sighed.

Simba was about to reply when they were interrupted by Timon and Pumbaa's screams. The duo came running from the hedges, sending leaves flying.

"He's going to eat us!" Timon shouted, hiding behind Simba.

"Calm down, Timon. Who's going to eat you?" Simba inquired calmly.

"A lion, what else?" Timon said, poking his head out from behind Simba's leg to see if the assailant was coming. Daniel stood up and also retreated to a safe distance.

"I'm not going to eat you," came an angry voice. Out of the bushes stepped Nuru, looking quite irritated. Yet again, Timon and Pumbaa mistook her for a rogue male. "Honestly, this is getting really old."

"Nuru?" Simba exclaimed, gaining the lioness' attention. "What are you...?" Before he could finish, Asante appeared behind her. Simba frowned at the pair. "Asante," he said crossly.

"Hi Dad." Asante mumbled timidly.

"Say what now?" Nuru grunted, looking over her shoulder at Asante. "Oh come on, I can't believe you followed me here. I don't need your protection, I can look after myself."

"That's not why I followed you..."

"What are the two of you doing here?" Simba interjected angrily, cutting Asante off. "Do the others know where you are?"

"No, they don't," Nuru said.

Simba was lost for words for a moment. "How could you leave without telling anyone where you were going?" he scolded. "Nuru, I specifically told you to stay at Pride Rock. I will not have you risking your life."

Nuru rolled her eyes, completely unperturbed.

"You, Asante," Simba said, turning to his son, "I expected better from you. You followed her without informing the others that she'd left?"

"I'm sorry," Asante apologized softly, lowering his head, "but there wasn't enough time."

"I don't know why you're sorry, I'm not." Nuru muttered.

Simba glared at Nuru, so furious that he couldn't bring himself to speak another word.

Daniel, Timon, and Pumbaa kept silent, though they were all pleased to see some familiar faces. Daniel in particular was overjoyed that he would spend some more time with Asante before his journey ended.

"We need to find a way to let the pride know where you two are," Simba growled, turning away from them. "Then both of you can return to the Pride Lands."

"Nuh uh," Nuru replied calmly. "I'm not going back."

"Nuru, I told you why you can't take part in this mission," Simba sighed, looking up at the sky and the trees above him.

"I can look after myself, Simba," Nuru said, standing her ground. "You need me on this and I'm here now, so I might as well stay."

"Excuse me," Simba called out to the trees. He'd spotted a group of pygmy falcons resting in the branches above him and decided to enlist their help.

One of the birds heard Simba calling and flew down towards him. "Yes?" said the tiny raptor.

"My name is Simba, former king of the Pride Lands," Simba introduced himself. "Could you deliver a message to the lions at Pride Rock, let them know that Asante and Nuru are safe with me?"

"Of course," the bird agreed. "It would be an honor to help the royal family."

"They know Simba this far from the Pride Lands?" Daniel asked.

"The birds do," Timon replied. "They travel all over the place."

Simba thanked the bird before it flew off towards the Pride Lands. Turning back to Nuru and Asante, Simba was still contemplating what to do with them. While he considered this mission too dangerous for Nuru, it was clear that she had no intention of obeying his orders. "I can see I won't get anywhere with you," he told the lioness irritably, "so I have no option other than to let you to stay with us."

Nuru grinned triumphantly. "Glad you've come to your senses."

"But you'll be doing this at your own risk," Simba added. He turned to Asante. This was a journey he didn't want his son taking part in, but sending Asante home on his own would be dangerous. "You'll accompany us as well, Asante," Simba declared. "I'm not sending you off alone."

"Yes, Father," Asante said, both surprised and relieved.

"Great, that's sorted then," Daniel said, breaking the tension. "Asante and Nuru can accompany us the rest of the way."

"As long as she doesn't try and eat us again," Timon said, climbing on top of Pumbaa.

"I wasn't trying to eat you this time," Nuru said through gritted teeth, "but keep talking and I might just change my mind."

"Everyone chillax," Daniel said, trying to keep the peace. "Let's just get some rest, okay?"

The lions agreed but were silent for the rest of the day. Simba was still furious with Nuru and Asante, a fact that made Nuru grouchy in turn. When they continued on their journey, Asante kept to the back of the caravan, his head lowered ruefully. Daniel tried several times to engage the lions and improve their moods, though with little success.

* * *

The following day, Simba's party arrived in Grass Walls, Rafiki's former home. The land had seen better days, the former lush kingdom now a dusty and silent landscape. The remaining trees were as thin as skeletons and the grass was no longer lush green but dry brown. Water seemed to have no presence here.

"I thought you guys said the drought ended," Daniel noted.

"It did," Simba said. "Another drought must have hit. Rafiki's troop will have likely gone to the oasis outside Serpent River again."

"Grass Walls," Timon sighed, "they should really call this place Heat Falls, or Desert Stalls, or… Someone else come up with something that rhymes with Walls. I'm too tired to be witty right now."

Nuru gazed around the barren savannah. "So this is where my mother came from," she mumbled.

"Asante, come with me," Simba instructed. "We should find some food. The rest of you stay here until we return."

Asante followed his father, wondering how Simba expected to find food in a place like this. He gazed at the drought-stricken scene before him, the silence deafening. From the looks of it, animals hadn't lived here in a long time. "Dad, I don't mean to sound pessimistic, but how are we supposed to find food in this wasteland?"

"There's always something, Asante," Simba replied. "You just have to know where to look." He spotted a log up ahead and walked over to it, an eager glint in his eye. Asante followed, not quite sure why his father seemed so excited. Simba pushed the log with his paw and rolled it over, revealing a wide variety of bugs.

Asante stepped back, his eyes widening. "Oh no."

"Ah, here we are," Simba said with a grin. "What did I tell you?"

"You can't seriously expect me to eat that," Asante protested. "I'd rather go hungry."

"Don't be so easy to dismiss them, Asante," Simba chuckled. "I survived on these for a long time, you know."

"This is child abuse."

"You should try one before you decide to go hungry, they're really not that bad." Simba picked one up and placed it in his mouth.

"Okay, that's gross," Asante said, trying not to throw up.

Simba laughed and picked up another one.

"Oh don't eat another one," Asante complained, edging away. "I can't watch this."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" spoke an unfamiliar voice.

Simba and Asante turned to see five hyenas step forth from the dead grass, surrounding them. It was obvious who had the advantage here, some of the hyenas taking to higher ground and climbing up on a ledge behind them.

"This is a first, eh Baasho?" spoke a male hyena, baring his teeth in pleasure. "Two lone lions in our territory. We don't see a lot of your kind out here." He circled Simba and Asante.

A second male hyena circled them in the other direction. "Hey, Banagi, how about we show these lions the consequence of encroaching on our territory?" Baasho suggested.

Simba and Asante stayed close to each other as the hyenas continued to circle. Due to Simba's old age and Asante's inexperience, they were easy targets. The other hyenas began to growl and bare their teeth, ready to attack.

Banagi glanced at Baasho before licking his teeth in anticipation. He glared at Simba and Asante. "Yes, let's show them," he chuckled.

"The older one will be easy to take down," Baasho observed, "but be careful with the younger one." He grinned cunningly at Asante. "I think three on one should even the odds."

Banagi giggled excitedly. "Attack," he ordered.

Simba and Asante prepared themselves, but the hyenas didn't move. Instead, they bowed their heads.

Banagi and Baasho looked confused. "What are you doing? Attack!" Banagi ordered angrily.

"You don't have the authority to command them, Banagi," a female voice declared. Banagi and Baasho froze in terror.

Simba and Asante looked at each other, not sure what was going on. Some of the hyenas stepped aside, paving the way for another hyena, a large female, who approached Banagi and Baasho. "That luxury is mine," she growled.

Banagi cleared his throat nervously. "Oh, Asante, I was…" Banagi paused and corrected himself. "_We_ were just trying to get these lions to leave our territory, that's all," he explained, backing off and bowing his head as the female approached.

"Huh?" Asante mumbled when he heard his name. He studied the female hyena.

Baasho also bowed, both seeming quite afraid of her.

"Their leader's a female?" Asante whispered.

"That's common among hyena packs," Simba softly replied. He lightly nudged Asante back, placing himself protectively in front of his son.

"Oh, that's all?" the female sarcastically inquired. Banagi and Baasho nodded quickly as she loomed over them. "Because from where I was standing, it sounded like you were trying to give out orders in my place," she growled.

"What?" Banagi and Baasho said in unison, both laughing nervously.

"No, we weren't doing that, were we, Baasho?" Banagi giggled, turning to his companion.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" Simba's son growled.

"Easy, Asante," Simba whispered, though he too smiled at Banagi and Baasho's fear.

"What's more, it sounded like you were ordering my pack to kill these two," the female snarled, gesturing to Simba and Asante, "after I've forbidden our clan from harming lions."

"No, no, we weren't trying to kill them, Asante," Baasho insisted. "We were just going to scare them off is all."

Asante's eyes widened and he gaped at the female. "Wait, her name's Asante too?" he gasped.

Simba's ears pricked up. "It can't be."

The female hyena turned away as Banagi and Baasho continued to cower in fear. "This is your last warning," she growled. "If I see or hear you two trying to override my authority again, I will exile both of you from the pack and leave you to starve, is that understood?"

"Of course, of course, Asante," they both said, keeping their heads bowed and their eyes closed in fear.

"Good," she said. "Now step aside and shut up." The two obeyed her without question, and she turned towards Simba and Asante. Both were staring at her, not exactly sure what to say. "Sorry about that," she said, smiling, "You'll have to excuse those idiots. They keep forgetting who really runs this pack."

"I'm sorry but what was your name again?" Asante asked, hoping he'd misheard.

"My name is Asante," the female replied. "I'm the leader of this pack – it's alpha female."

Asante laughed nervously, "I'm sorry, what?" he scoffed.

The female frowned at the younger lion. "My name's Asante," she repeated, confused by the lion's strange behavior. "Does that bother you? A name is a name, so what's the big deal?"

"You've got to be kidding me," Asante protested, "I share the same name as a hyena, not to mention a girl?"

Simba covered his mouth with his paw to hide his chuckles.

"Hey, Asante's not a boy's name!" the female scoffed.

"Well it sure as hell's not a girl's name!" Asante countered. "This is just what I need to improve my bloody self esteem. If anyone at Pride Rock finds out about this, they'll never let me forget it."

"Well, so much for 'thanks for saving my life, Asante.'" they hyena grumbled.

"You have no reason to be embarrassed, Asante," Simba said to his son. "Your mother and I named you after the Second King of Pride Rock. It's merely a coincidence that this hyena shares that name with you and our ancestor."

That didn't make Asante feel any better. "This still blows."

"Thank you for saving us, _Asante_," Simba said to the female hyena. "It's much appreciated, but in order to avoid further confusion, how about we refer to you as Asan and my son as Sante?"

The female considered it for a moment, and then said, "Sure, sounds good to me."

"Yeah, whatever," Sante muttered. "I still say Asante's not a girl's name."

"Well, now that we've taken care of that," Simba sighed, turning to the female, "it's good to see you again, Asan."

The hyena known as Asante blinked at Simba. "Wait a minute, is that you, Simba?" she asked, taking a good look at him.

Sante glanced from Asan to his father. "Wait a minute, you know each other?"

Simba smiled warmly at Asan. "Yes, she was a hyena cub who was friends with your brother Kopa. I can't believe I didn't recognize you at first, Asan."

"Well I was only a cub back then," Asan replied. "It's been a long time since I've seen your family."

The whole situation was beginning to overwhelm Sante. "Kopa was friends with a hyena?" he gasped. "Seriously?"

"Asan this is my youngest," Simba introduced his son, "who you've gathered shares the same name as you."

Asan frowned at Asante. "Nice to meet you, I guess." She smiled at Simba. "What are you doing so far from the Pride Lands, anyway?"

"It's a long story," Simba replied. "Would you and your pack mind accompanying us back to our companions. I can explain everything on the way."

Asan agreed without question. Despite being estranged from Kopa for so long, she still considered his family her allies. If they needed her help, she was willing to give it. However, not all members of her pack agreed with her decision.

"Disgusting," Baasho whispered to Banagi as Asan and the other hyenas began to follow the lions.

"So that's Simba," Banagi muttered, recalling what his father used to tell him about the Pride Landers. "That pathetic excuse for a pack leader has hit a new low."

Keeping their heads down, Banagi and Baasho silently followed.

* * *

Simba, Sante, and the hyenas eventually made their way back to where the others were waiting. Daniel, Nuru, Timon, and Pumbaa were patiently awaiting their return on a rocky outcropping. They discerned Simba and Asante a ways off, and gasped when they spotted a pack of hyena's following them. Timon screamed and hid behind Pumbaa's ears, pulling them together so they covered his face. "Hyenas, I hate hyenas!" Timon cried, peeking through Pumbaa's ears.

"What are they doing with Simba and Asante?" Daniel wondered, moving behind Nuru for protection.

"Not sure," Nuru said, moving forward to get a better look. "This is the first time I've ever encountered hyenas." She stood on the edge of the outcropping and waved to catch Simba and Sante's attention. Simba and Sante waved back. "They don't appear to be in danger," she observed.

As they approached, Simba was explaining the situation to Asan. He found her quite easy to talk to, as she understood things much better than other animals might have, especially regarding humans. Sante's mood had improved slightly, although working with hyenas seemed ludicrous to him. He kept looking over his shoulder to make sure none of them was preparing to attack.

"So Asan, how long have you been the pack's leader?" Simba wondered as they neared the rest of his party.

"I've been the leader for a while now," Asan replied. "You remember those two knuckleheads?" She looked over her shoulder at Banagi and Baasho.

Simba nodded. "Hard to forget someone who threatened your life fifteen minutes earlier."

"Well, Banagi's father Banzai and Baasho's father Ed used to lead this pack with my mother Shenzi," Asan revealed.

Simba stopped in his tracks and gaped at Asan. "I wasn't aware Shenzi was your mother," he gasped. Now that he knew, the thought was disturbing. "In fact, I wasn't aware the three of them were still alive." He walked on, unsure how to feel about Asan now. His memories of those three hyenas still sent a chill down his spine. He recalled how they almost killed him and Nala in the Elephant Graveyard, how they helped Scar murder his father, and how they chased him from the Pride Lands. To hear that all three of them had children was astounding. Asan was nothing like Shenzi, though Banagi definitely had Banzai's spirit in him. Baasho being Ed's son was particularly bizarre, considering how insane and incoherent Ed was, compared to how cunning Baasho seemed.

"I never brought it up when I was around Kopa," Asan noted. "They all died some time ago, not long after Zira's pride drove us from the Elephant Graveyard."

While Asan and Simba were talking, Banagi and Baasho trailed behind the pack, keeping their distance so no one heard what they said.

"I'm not sure I can take much more of this, Baasho," Banagi growled, eyeing Asan hatefully. "I'm sick of being told what to do by her. Our fathers were leaders of this pack too."

"I know and because she's older, she thinks she has the right to lead us," Baasho whispered. "From where I'm standing, she's not fit to lead at all. Simba was our parents' enemy. By showing him mercy, Asante has betrayed her clan."

"Being friends with not just a Lion King, but a personal enemy of our parents is the greatest betrayal to this pack. Asante's mother would be disgusted. We need to stop this."

"Agreed, but we need to be patient, wait for the best opportunity to remove her." Baasho grinned evilly.

"Always so cunning, my friend." Banagi matched Baasho's dark smile as they rejoined the rest of the pack.

A thunderous bang erupted from the sky, and a strange line of red smoke shot up into the air like a rope, a brilliant flash of light exploding at the top.

Nearby, Daniel and Nuru slowly turned to Timon and Pumbaa, who stood frozen, looks of dread on their faces. Daniel had left his bag unattended when he'd noticed the approach of Simba, Sante, and the hyenas. Timon and Pumbaa, being Timon and Pumbaa, had gone through his sack and messed around with his stuff. They now stood before Daniel with his flare gun lying at their feet, smoke drifting from the barrel.

"What – did – you – do?" Daniel hissed.

"Uh oh," Timon whispered.

* * *

**Continue to Chapter 5**

* * *

**Note from Asante: **Likely some of you are asking, "Asante, why did you give that hyena the same name as your Fursona?" I didn't. Asante the hyena is a semi-canon character from a foreign audiobook titled _The Lion King: Friends for Life_, which tells of Kopa making friends with a hyena cub named Asante. Also, had another idea for an outtake, which you can read below. To my co-authors, may I suggest we each do at least one outtake?

**Simba was lost for words for a moment. "How could you leave without telling anyone where you were going?" he scolded. "Nuru, I specifically told you to stay at Pride Rock. I will not have you risking your life."**

**Nuru rolled her eyes, completely unperturbed.**

**"You, Asante," Simba said, turning to his son, "I expected better from you. You followed her without informing the others that she'd left?"**

**"I'm sorry," Asante apologized softly, lowering his head, "but there wasn't enough time." He looked up at Simba with big, quivering, anime-style moe eyes.**

**Simba tried to maintain his stern expression, but looking at Asante's big, sad, adorable eyes was too much. "Oh, I can't stay mad at you," he sighed, wrapping a foreleg around Asante's shoulders and hugging him.**

**"Cut," the director groaned. "Simba, you're supposed to be a hard ass in this scene."**

**"But look at him," Simba cooed, nuzzling Asante's cheek. "He's my cute little baby boy. I'm gonna get him some ice cream."**

**The director rubbed his eyes irritably. "This is why family members shouldn't act in the same movie."**


	5. Chapter 5

**_\- Chapter 5, Scenes 1-2 by Asante and TRON0602._**

**_**_\- Chapter 5, Scenes 3 by TRON0602. **_Edited by Asante._**_**_**

* * *

**The Lion King VI:**

**Fall of Man**

Chapter 5

Scene 1

A couple of miles away, out in a barren plane of dry, cracked earth, a group of four gathered by the corpse of a twenty-ton elephant. One of its tusks had been removed so they could gauge how much ivory they could collect.

"Good size," Mchezo decided, leaning on his rifle like a walking stick. He was an intimidating figure at six and a half feet, Tanzanian in ancestry, robust, had a shaved head, and bore one piercing gray eye with a leather eye patch over the socket where his right eye used to be. He wore a pair of jeans ripped at the knees, hiking boots, a black sleeveless T-shirt, and a holstered machete on his belt.

"Agreed," the fellow standing beside him said, puffing on a Cuban cigar. Seth had a huge grin on his face as he admired their catch. "Tusks this size will fetch a huge payment. Now aren't you glad I threw those grenades?" He slung his rifle across his back, almost identical to Mchezo's except with a targeting scope. He wore an expensive safari outfit, knee-high leather boots, leather gloves, and a blue ascot. He was Northern African, muscular, fairly tall at six feet and two inches, and wore a mohawk bordered with dollar sign tattoos.

Mchezo shook his head. "There's no sport in using grenades. You need to get in close and personal with the animal, develop a relationship with it. Only then is the hunt worthwhile."

"Spoken like a true Maasai warrior," Seth said, taking another puff of his cigar.

Mchezo smiled. The Maasai were his ancestors, warriors who hunted lions as a right of passage.

"A little help would be nice," Peter groused as he worked on separating the second tusk.

Seth laughed. "Nah, you got it. You need to pull your own weight every once in a while."

Peter grumbled irritably as he continued to saw through the ivory. A heavyset fellow with a mustache, Peter was the only American in the group, blond with a fair complexion that easily burned even with the sunscreen he continuously applied. He was dressed in khaki pants and shirt, hiking boots, and wore a shotgun over one shoulder. He paused and checked his iPhone, thinking he felt it vibrate but finding no bars.

"You won't find any reception, Pete," Mchezo sighed.

Peter tucked his phone away and continued sawing. "I hate the wilderness," he muttered, fantasizing over television, junk food, soap, wireless internet, and air conditioning.

"Well then you shouldn't have left the comforts of home," Seth mocked. He pulled his cigar from his mouth and put the lit end close to Peter's arm.

Peter swiped at Seth's hand, knocking the cigar away. "Give it a rest, Schmuck!"

Seth glared as he watched his cigar hit the ground. "That was my last one! You know how hard it is to find a good cigar like that?"

"Both of you knock it off!" Mchezo snapped.

"Yeah, the elephant was more cooperative than you too," Nguvu scolded from her perch on the dead animal's back. She jumped off and landed beside Mchezo with a machete in her hand. Though shorter than the men, Nguvu was just as strong as her brother Mchezo and had a fierce look in her yellow eyes; yellow like the animals she hunted. She wore a black tank top, ripped green shorts, a knife worn from a chain around her neck, and lion fangs hung from a gold armband around her bicep. "Honestly, Pete, when will you stop whining?"

"I'm not whining!" Peter snapped, glaring at Nguvu.

Nguvu smiled sweetly and walked up to Peter, batting her eyelashes. "Come on, Sweetie Petie, you know we're just messing with you." She picked up the saw and put it in Peter's hand. "Be a darling and finish that up, okay? I'll give you a reward later."

Peter smiled a little. "What kinda reward?"

Nguvu leaned in close to his ear. "It's a surprise."

Peter took the saw and knelt down to finish harvesting the ivory.

Seth grinned knowingly at Nguvu, and she returned his smile, lightly running her fingers along the collar of Seth's safari jacket while Peter's back was turned.

Mchezo watched the exchange with a roll of his eyes. On the one hand, he felt sorry for Peter. On the other, he decided it was the American's own fault for being so gullible.

Nguvu and Seth had been playing the newest member of their team ever since Nguvu met Peter during a tourist safari. Peter was a spoiled rich boy and thrill seeker, easily lured by Nguvu's promise of excitement. Mchezo disapproved at first, but the American's wealth proved useful. Still, Peter was not adapting well, his clumsiness costing them a kill on more than one occasion. He could take down a few birds with his shotgun at a distance, but not much else. Peter's temper was also a problem, his periodic outbursts an obvious ploy to hide his cowardice. If not for Mchezo's protection, Nguvu and Seth would have left the American for dead by now.

Standing behind Peter, Nguvu leaned in and kissed Seth on the lips, stroking his chest. Noticing her brother's look, she frowned at Mchezo. "What?" she demanded.

"Behave yourself," Mchezo replied sternly. He sometimes wondered if Nguvu even cared about Seth. As far back as he could remember, she'd been a greedy and arrogant pain in the back, fond of wealth, power, and little else. Still, Mchezo admired her fearlessness and her willingness to get her hands dirty. She could handle any weapon with relative ease, maybe even better than Mchezo, though he would never admit it. She also shared her brother's expert tracking skills. She held contempt for weak men like Peter, and Mchezo wondered how long she could keep up the ruse of dating the American.

Seth caught Nguvu's hand. "Later," he silently mouthed with a smile.

"You behave yourself too," Mchezo ordered.

Seth chuckled. "As you wish, my friend."

Although annoyed by Seth's flamboyant nature and mischievousness, Mchezo did feel some affection for their driver. He'd worked with Seth long before he and Nguvu took up with each other, and Mchezo could forgive Seth's lack of interest in the hunt. Seth's focus was the money, and he preferred to get the job done as quickly and easily as possible. He was useless with a machete, and even with his scope, he often required several shots with the rifle. Naturally, he relied on other methods for catching prey.

Just as Peter finished removing the second tusk, the group was startled by a loud explosion in the distance, the poachers momentarily blinded by a flash of light.

"Seth!" Mchezo shouted angrily.

"Hey, that one wasn't mine," Seth replied defensively.

"Look," Nguvu said, pointing to a ridge in the distance. A red line of vapor rose from the earth to a star shaped eruption of pink smoke.

"That's a flare," Mchezo noted.

"We need to get out of here," Peter said anxiously. "It might be rangers."

Mchezo frowned at the signal. "No, we'll go check it out."

"Bro, come on," Nguvu groaned.

"We're not animals," Mchezo replied darkly. "If someone needs help, we help. I'll have none of that 'dog eat dog' bullshit."

Seth smiled at their leader. "You always want to play the hero, don't you?"

* * *

Scene 2

"I needed those flares to signal rescuers!" Daniel shouted.

Timon lifted his paws defensively. "It was an accident," he said. "Besides, you still have one left."

"We're sorry, Daniel," Pumbaa insisted.

Daniel grabbed his bag and stormed off. "I can't believe this!"

Asan watched the human curiously as he walked away. "Are these humans always so irritable?"

Simba shook his head. "Daniel's actually very calm most of the time." He cast an annoyed look at Timon and Pumbaa.

"How were we supposed to know his thing would blow up?" Timon demanded.

Sante hurried after Daniel. The human sat down on a rock and pulled some fruit from his bag. "You still have one flare left," Sante assured him. "We'll be careful with it."

Daniel sighed. "Yeah, fine." He bit into the fruit.

"So you didn't bring back any food?" Nuru asked Simba.

Simba shook his head. "We were sidetracked," he explained, glancing at the hyenas. "Allow me to introduce Asante, pack leader of this clan."

Nuru stared at the hyena leader with a raised eyebrow. "Asante?" she noted. "Well, that's some coincidence."

Simba turned to hyena leader. "Asan, this is Princess Nuru of Serpent River."

"Wow, that's a bit insulting," Asan gasped. "I mean, this guy's a bit dainty, but you don't have to call him names. I mean, _princess_, ouch."

"I'm a girl!" Nuru shouted.

Asan yipped and took a step back. "Sorry, my mistake."

"I'm so sick and tired of guys mistaking me for a dude. Are you men all blind?"

Asan glared. "I'm a girl too!"

"What's going on over there?" Daniel mumbled, glancing over his shoulder.

"I don't know," Sante said. "That Asan girl's causing problems, I guess."

"Asan's a girl?" Daniel gasped.

"Don't blame you for being confused. Asante is a boy's name, after all."

"I heard that!" Asan shouted from nearby.

Daniel took another bite of his fruit when he heard a roar, though not a roar of an animal – it was the roar of an engine. "Could it be?" He stood up.

Simba noticed Daniel's reaction and his ears pricked up to the unnatural sound. "Daniel, what's happening?"

"Simba, did you hear that?" Daniel called.

Simba nodded. "Yes, do you know what it is?"

"I think it's a car." Daniel hurried to the ledge of the outcropping and scanned the desert.

"A car?" Asan asked.

"It means there are other humans out there," Daniel explained. "Look." He pointed to a white vehicle in the distance.

Sante lowered his head. "Does this mean – you have to leave now?"

Daniel sighed and walked back to Sante, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Yeah, it does, but first, I have to see if these guys are friendly, so I need you all to stay hidden. Okay?"

Sante's eyes widened. "No, I'm coming with you."

Nuru came closer. "So am I. If these guys are dangerous, then you'll need backup."

Daniel shook his head. "If they're hunters, then seeing lions as big as you…"

"Big in what way?" Nuru interjected, shooting Daniel a threatening glare.

Realizing what he said, Daniel laughed nervously. "You know, tall. Anyway, you gotta stay hidden, okay?"

"You better hurry before they leave," Simba advised.

Giving Simba a nod, Daniel jogged down the slope to the barren plane below.

"Wait, he didn't say goodbye yet," Sante protested. He took a step after Daniel.

"No, he warned us to stay hidden," Simba said, blocking Sante's path.

Sante gazed up at his father sadly and looked out to watch Daniel as he made his way to the approaching vehicle.

Daniel jogged further from the outcropping and waved with both arms to get the driver's attention. "Hey, over here!" he called. He breathed deeply as the large jeep came to a stop several yards away.

Mchezo looked out his side of the jeep at the young man. He almost called out in Swahili but then heard the boy speaking English. "What are you doing out here?" he called. "Was that your flare we saw?"

"Yeah," Daniel replied, walking towards them. "My friend's plane crashed a way's from here. I was the only survivor." He studied the four humans, trying to gauge if they were rangers or not. "Do you think you could give me a lift back to the nearest preserve?"

Mchezo looked among his party and noted their wary expressions. "He's just a boy," he told them. Looking back, he smiled and waved Daniel over. "Hop in."

Simba and Asan peered over the edge of the outcropping and watched as Daniel got into the jeep with the other humans. Simba let out a relieved sigh. "He's safe."

"What an odd herd of creatures," Asan mumbled.

Simba turned to his party. "We've accomplished our mission," he declared. "We've helped Dan return to his people."

Sante lowered his head dejectedly. "Great," he muttered.

* * *

Scene 3

Nguvu sat in the front seat beside Seth, sharing a glance with him before looking over her shoulder at their newest passenger. Mchezo smiled at her from the cab of the jeep, signaling for her to remain calm. He looked at Daniel pleasantly. "It was lucky we saw your flare."

Daniel smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, Timon – I mean…" Daniel cleared his throat. "I accidentally fired it."

Mchezo offered Daniel his hand. "I'm Mchezo."

Daniel shook his hand. "I'm Daniel Musa."

Mchezo pointed out the other members of his party. "That up front is my sister Nguvu, our driver there is Seth, and this here is Peter. Everyone, say hello to our new friend."

There were noncommittal murmurs from the others.

"Um, hi," Daniel greeted.

"You're American, aren't you?" Mchezo observed.

Daniel nodded.

"Peter here is American also," Mchezo pointed out, gesturing to the other fellow with them in the jeep's cab.

"Hi," Daniel greeted awkwardly.

Peter gave a quick nod but didn't say anything. He turned around to say something to Nguvu.

"We'll get you to the nearest village," Mchezo offered, glancing off into the distance. "They can help you find your way back to the preserve."

Daniel settled back and watched the scenery passing. As the jeep moved, a tarp covering one of the cases in the cab flapped open slightly and Daniel couldn't help glancing at the contents. He noticed a pair of elephant tusks. Eyes widening, he leaned over slowly to get a better look. He discovered some bombs, poison, and a severed Rhino horn.

Peter looked back and noticed Daniel gazing into the container. He quickly leaned forward and pulled the tarp back over the bin. "Hey!"

Mchezo looked away from the scenery at Peter. "What's the matter?"

Daniel looked at Peter blankly, trying to appear nonchalant. "Sorry, what?"

Peter glared at him and looked to Mchezo. "He saw what's in here," he explained.

Mchezo glanced at Daniel and smiled mildly. "Did you now?"

Daniel shook his head quickly. "I – I didn't – I mean, I don't…"

"He knows," Peter said, addressing Seth and Nguvu. He turned back to Mchezo. "What do we do?"

Mchezo regarded Daniel calmly. "Now there's no need for any trouble," he explained. "Don't you agree, Mr. Musa?"

Daniel nodded, trembling slightly.

"Good, so I will make you a deal. You won't tell anyone about our activities," his smile vanished, replaced with a cold glare, "and in return, we won't leave you out here to die. Understood?"

Daniel nodded quickly. "I understand."

"I don't like it, Mchezo," Seth called from the driver's seat.

"He'll rat us out," Peter agreed. "I'm not getting locked up for poaching."

Mchezo glared at Seth and Peter. "Our new friend said he understood." He smiled tenderly at Daniel. "You wouldn't lie to your saviors, would you, Daniel?"

"No," Daniel said quickly. "You can trust me."

"There's one sure way to keep him from talking," Peter said, touching his shotgun.

Mchezo gripped his machete. "None of you are to touch him," he growled. "Am I clear?"

Seth snorted. "Boss, you're going to get us locked up."

Nguvu glared at Seth, and he gulped. She gave Peter a similar look and he set his gun aside. "Glad that we all agree," she said sweetly, climbing from her seat and moving into the back to sit beside Daniel. She ran her fingers through his hair. "So you've been on the real wild side, right?"

Daniel nodded, his heart racing – and not just because of the beautiful woman stroking his hair.

* * *

**Continue to Chapter 6**

* * *

****Note from Asante: ****Tron and I worked together on the first two scenes, trying to figure out how to characterize the poachers without turning them into clones of Percival C. McLeach (_The_ _Rescuers Down Under_) or Cecil Clayton (_Tarzan_), though I do admit we dressed Seth up in an outfit very similar to Clayton's. Anyway, here's another outtake that Tron and I did together:

**"Well then you shouldn't have left the comforts of home," Seth mocked. He pulled his cigar from his mouth and put the lit end close to Peter's arm.**

**Peter swiped at Seth's hand, knocking the cigar away. "Give it a rest, Schmuck!"**

**The cigar flew out of Seth's hand and fell into his collar, going down his shirt. Seth yelped as it burned his skin. "Ouch, hot, hot, hot!"**

**"Cut!" Tron roared from offset. "Peter, you were supposed to send it to the ground, not his shirt."**

**"You think I did that on purpose?" Peter snapped. "Seth, stop, drop, and roll. Stop, drop, and roll!"**

**"First of all, I say cut," the director said, nudging Tron aside, "and secondly, Seth stop fooling around."**

**"I wouldn't need to say it if you did your job right," Tron muttered.**

**"Tron, don't tick off the director, this is the tenth one we've hired," Asante whispered.**

**"Sure Sante, whatever you say," Tron said, rolling his eyes.**

**"I'm not fooling around!" Seth shouted. He jumped into a tub conveniently placed nearby. "Ah, that feels better."**

****A grunt was heard from nearby as Seth saw Nuru soaking wet by the tub. "You splashed my mane," she growled murderously.**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**_\- Chapter 6 _****_**_Incarnate Firefly. **_Edited by Asante._**_**_**

* * *

**The Lion King VI:**

**Fall of Man**

Chapter 6

Simba spoke with Asan and her pack, thanking them for their hospitality. "Now that Daniel has been reunited with his people, it's time for us to return to Pride Rock."

Nuru was watching the jeep disappear into the distance. "Those humans give me a bad feeling," she muttered.

"They're an odd bunch, all right," Timon agreed. "What do you think that car thing is made of? He called it a car, didn't he?"

"It looked like it was some kind of metal," Pumbaa offered, "like Daniel's flare gun."

Timon groaned. "Pumbaa, what did I tell you about making stuff up? How can something that big move so quickly if it's metal?"

"Guys, I'm serious," said Nuru. "I could have sworn I smelled some kind of elephant from that – um, _car_. Maybe rhino too."

Simba caught Nuru's last words as he walked over. "Are you sure, Nuru?"

Nuru frowned. "It was hard to tell. There was an odd burning scent coming out of the car's rear end."

"Are you sure it wasn't Pumbaa?" Timon laughed.

"It wasn't me that time," Pumbaa whined.

"Maybe I was imagining it," Nuru sighed.

Simba turned to look at the receding car as well, which was now just a speck on the horizon. "I hope Daniel's all right," he murmured.

"Right then," said Timon, "what say we start making our way back home, Simba old pal?"

Simba didn't respond immediately, gazing pensively at the retreating car. "Of course," he sighed. He turned and looked around, his eyes widening. "Has anyone seen Asante?"

"I'm right here," Asan called.

"No, I mean my son," Simba explained.

"He was kinda upset that Daniel left," Nuru observed. "I think he wanted to be alone for a while."

Simba scanned the area, trying to find any sign of Sante's whereabouts. "Then I suppose we can wait until he gets back," he said reluctantly.

"Why don't we scrounge up some food for you all in the meantime," Asan offered. "We have some rotten meat stored nearby."

"Rotten meat?" Nuru scoffed. "Won't you get sick on that?"

Asan raised an eyebrow. "We eat rotten meat all the time. It doesn't bother us."

"You almost forget she's a hyena when you talk to that Asan girl," Timon noted, "until she talks about rotten meat, yuck."

Asan rolled her eyes. "Fine, we have some fresher stuff for your sensitive little lion tummies." She turned and started to lead the way.

Several yards away, Sante waited until the rest of the party disappeared behind the rocky outcropping. He emerged from behind a tall bush and began running after the car. It was moving very quickly but Sante hoped they would make a stop soon.

Simba wouldn't approve, and Daniel himself had told the lions not to let the humans see them. _But if these humans really have rescued Daniel, then they couldn't be dangerous,_ Sante thought. He followed the car's tire tracks and the dust cloud that trailed behind the vehicle, which was visible even from a distance. Sante's breath began to come up short. _Maybe if I get close enough, they will see me and stop the car._

To Sante's relief, the jeep came to a stop by a lone tree. It looked like the humans were getting out as well. They were still very far off but Sante felt a fresh surge of energy. He would reach them in no time.

* * *

"For crying out loud, Peter," Nguvu grumbled. "This is the third time you've needed to use the bathroom in an hour."

"I don't want to die of dehydration," Peter said defensively. "It's healthy to drink eight glasses of water per day, you know."

"Dehydration," she repeated sarcastically. "I guess you can add that to the list of things you're afraid of out here."

"Can you two stop arguing for more than five minutes?" Mchezo said sharply. "You, Daniel."

"Me?" Daniel said timidly.

"If you need to use the bathroom, I suggest you do it now. We're not stopping again."

"Oh, uh, I'm good," Daniel replied. "Th – thanks anyway."

"Suit yourself," grunted Seth as he hopped from the driver's seat.

Daniel watched as the poachers took a walk around the area, stretching their legs while Peter relieved himself.

Seth had left the engine running, and Daniel's eyes drifted to the steering wheel and gearshift. He could jump into the driver's seat and leave the poachers behind before they knew what was happening – except it was a manual. _Crap,_ Daniel thought. He also observed that Mchezo was astute enough to have his rifle on him.

_It would be cruel to leave the poachers out here to die, _Daniel thought, though he wasn't about to rule out the possibility that they would change their minds and just shoot him. Daniel steeled himself, mentally preparing to vault over the driver's seat and put the jeep into first gear. He was about to snap into motion when Nguvu's words caught his attention.

"...Been a while since we found any more lions," she was saying. "I thought there were supposed to be a lot of them around here."

"It shouldn't be long before we find them," Seth replied, "provided our _amazing_ driver doesn't steer us off course. Our outward sweep should bring us into their territory by tomorrow at the latest."

"Remember that 700-pounder we came across a few weeks ago?" Nguvu said thoughtfully. "The one Mchezo wounded before it got away. That thing was a beauty."

Mchezo caught wind of their conversation and walked over. "We never did find that thing's body," he grunted.

"Maybe those conservationists found it," Seth pointed out. He turned to Daniel, one eyebrow raised. "What are you staring at?"

Daniel sat rigidly in the truck's cab, hands trembling on his knees. He forced himself to remain calm, trying to shut out the memory of Ni's soulful eyes. "Nothing," he lied.

Mchezo suddenly loaded his gun. He gazed off into the distance, an eager glint in his eye. Daniel looked to see what he was staring at, and his blood ran cold.

Sante was approaching, completely unaware of the danger.

"Well hello there," Mchezo whispered, pulling back the slide on his gun.

Daniel saw Seth moving for his rifle, which was propped against the jeep. Without thinking, Daniel knocked the rifle over and kicked it under the car. He didn't acknowledge Seth's angry shout as he charged at Mchezo, who was taking aim at Sante. "Asante, run!"

Sante stopped, remembering what a human rifle looked like and realizing that he was staring down the barrel of one.

Daniel slammed into Mchezo, who fired on reflex. The bullet whizzed past Sante's ear, just barely missing him. The lion flinched but then turned and ran as Peter came rushing upon the scene too late.

"You little punk," Nguvu snarled, prying Daniel off Mchezo and pinning his hands behind his back.

Seth had managed to retrieve his rifle from under the jeep. "I knew there was something off about him. Let's get rid of him right now."

"No," Mchezo said, stumbling to his feet. He brushed the dust off himself and slung his gun back over his shoulder. He grabbed Daniel around the face and looked into his eyes. "You said something to that lion," he observed. "What was it?"

Daniel gazed fearfully into Mchezo's eyes, but didn't respond.

"He said, 'Asante, run,' I think," Nguvu supplied.

Mchezo raised an eyebrow. "Asante? 'Thank you?' Who were you thanking, Danny?"

Daniel shook his head. "I don't… I didn't."

Mchezo thought for a moment. "That's his name," he suggested. "You named the lion Asante." A smile spread across his face. "Something tells me you know where to find the lions around here."

* * *

It was well into the night and Simba paced worriedly on the outcropping. He was about to ask Asan's pack for help to find Sante when he heard Nuru's shout nearby.

"He's back!" Nuru called.

Relieved, Simba made his way around the rocks to see Nuru standing with Sante, thankfully unharmed but breathless.

"Asante, where have you been?" Simba scolded. "Don't you know we've all been waiting for you?"

"Dad…" Sante wheezed.

"What if there were more humans around here?" Simba continued. "You could've been hurt!"

"Dad, listen..."

"I know it was hard to say goodbye to Daniel, but it's time to go home."

"Dad!" Sante shouted. "Something's happened! We have to help Daniel! Those humans he's with are Lion Hunters!"

"What?" Nuru gasped.

"One of them tried to kill me with a gun," Sante continued, "but Daniel stopped them."

Simba's eyes grew wide. He came closer and nuzzled his son. "Then we must save him," he whispered grimly.

"Let's not go rushing off right away," Nuru interjected. "Sante needs to catch his breath and tell us what he saw. Every detail could be important if we're going to get Daniel back."

While the lions conversed with each other, Banagi and Baasho were crouched around the corner of the outcropping, listening intently. "Knowing Asante, she'll agree to help these lions get their friend back," Baasho whispered.

"Fat chance we're going," Banagi grumbled. "There's no way I'm getting killed by some Lion Hunter for those lions."

"You idiot," Baasho hissed, "this could be our chance. These Lion Hunters are dangerous, right? It would be too easy to arrange a little accident for our dear pack leader."

As this scheme sank in, a gleeful smile spread across Banagi's face.

* * *

**Continue to Chapter 7**

* * *

The following outtake is brought to us by Incarnate Firefly:

**Daniel saw Seth moving for his rifle, which was propped against the jeep. Without thinking, Daniel knocked the rifle over. A bullet discharged from the barrel and punched through the jeep's tire.**

**"Whoa!" Seth yelled as he and Daniel simultaneously jumped back in alarm. "No one told me we were using actual guns!"**

**"We're using actual guns?" Mchezo said in surprise. He dropped his rifle, causing another bullet to fly through the jeep's windshield.**

**"Stop blowing holes in my jeep!" the director yelled angrily. ****"Yes, we're using actual guns, because CGI and sound effects are lame! Mchezo, pick up your damn rifle!"**

**Mchezo shook his head. "I can't, I'm a pacifist."**

**"What?" the director sputtered. "What does that have to do with anything? It's not like you're going to actually shoot anyone!"**

****"And if you're a pacifist, why'd you audition as one of the most dangerous characters in the cast?" added Incarnate from offset.** **

**Mchezo thought about this for a second. "It'll look good on my resumé?" he offered feebly.**

**Asante (the author) placed his face in his hands exasperatedly. "The cameras are still rolling, guys."**

**Tron poked his head out from a nearby door. "Cut," he said with a grin.**

******"Screw you, Tron!" the director yelled.******


	7. Chapter 7

**_\- Chapter 7 by Dreaming18. Edited by Asante._**

* * *

**The Lion King VI:**

**Fall of Man**

Chapter 7

Darkness had fallen and the poachers unpacked a few lanterns. Nguvu was fastening a rope around Daniel's wrists. "That should do it," she said. "You won't be trying anything funny, will you? Now get in the jeep." She pushed him into the back of the vehicle.

Daniel kept silent, wincing as the rope dug into his wrists.

Mchezo sat next to Daniel. "I'd like to share something with you," he said. "Nguvu and I are descended from the Maasai."

Daniel kept silent but glanced at Mchezo.

"Hunting lions is a rite of passage for the Maasai," Mchezo explained. "It's a sign of bravery and personal achievement. Since you know so much about the lions in this area, how about we make this hunt your right of passage?"

Daniel turned away from Mchezo and shook his head. "You're not Maasai warriors."

Mchezo tilted his head. "Pardon?"

"Lion hunting may be a historical practice for the Maasai," Daniel continued. "When the lion population was high, solo lion hunting was encouraged, but in the past decade, the lion population receded. Now Maasai warriors hunt in groups to give the lion population a chance to recover." He looked at Mchezo then. "The Maasai warriors take the welfare of the lion population into consideration, but you don't. You're just a trophy hunter."

Mchezo gazed unemotionally at Daniel. "I'm sorry you feel that way. Still, you will show us where the lions are." He turned to his companions. "Seth, let's get going."

Seth switched the engine on and begun to drive away.

Hiding in the long grass nearby, Simba's party and Asan's clan had arrived just in time. The lions and hyenas kept close together, eyeing the jeep as it started to depart.

"Are we all clear on the plan?" Simba whispered, glancing at the others.

They all nodded.

"Let's go," Asan said.

The lions and hyenas sprung from the grass and ran out in front of the jeep, deliberately attracting the humans' attention. The poachers were momentarily stunned at the sudden appearance of the animals in their headlights. Recognizing his friends, Daniel didn't know whether to be relieved or frightened for his loved ones.

"Seth, get after them," Mchezo ordered, grabbing his gun.

"Come on, Mchezo," Seth protested, "it's too dark."

"I said after them!" Mchezo roared.

Seth drove the jeep after the animals while Nguvu and Peter also grabbed their guns.

"I don't believe it," Mchezo laughed. "Look at all of them."

"Looks like that lion of yours has come back to save you, Danny boy," Nguvu said, taking aim with her gun. "How sweet."

Peter held up one of the lanterns, trying to reveal their quarry. Mchezo took one last glance at Daniel before turning away. He raised his gun and fired.

Sante heard a bullet fly right by his ear, just barely missing him.

While the poachers continued to shoot with their backs turned to Daniel, Timon and Pumbaa ran along the opposite side of the jeep. Daniel's eyes widened when he saw the warthog and meerkat. "Timon? Pumbaa?"

While Pumbaa raced to keep abreast with the jeep, Timon jumped into the cab. He landed clumsily but quickly righted himself. "Don't worry, Danny," Timon whispered, "we'll get you out of here."

Mchezo glanced over his shoulder to check on the prisoner. Timon dashed behind Daniel before the poacher could see him. Satisfied that their prisoner was still secure, Mchezo returned to shooting at the lions and hyenas, who had taken to some rocky outcroppings where they would have better cover.

"They're going to get themselves killed," Daniel whispered anxiously.

"Not if we get out of here first," Timon replied softly, beginning to untie the rope around Daniel's wrists.

In the midst of the chaos, the lions and hyenas dispersed among a field of boulders. Some continued to flee, zigzagging around the rocks to confuse the poachers. Others stopped to rest, keeping out of sight. Asan and Banagi took cover behind one of the boulders. Staying low, Asan glanced around the stone. She pulled her head back just as Mchezo fired at her, narrowly avoiding the bullet. "We got to keep moving," she whispered.

Standing behind his pack leader, Banagi smiled darkly. "Goodbye, you lion loving traitor." With a maniacal laugh, he shoved Asan.

"What the…?" Asan gasped, tumbling out into the open.

Mchezo noticed Asan's reappearance and took aim.

"Look out!" Nuru screamed, leaping in front of Asan just as Mchezo fired.

Asan flinched when she heard the shot. She watched as the large lioness tumbled to the ground beside her. "Nuru?" she gasped.

Nuru let out a roar of agony. "My leg!" she yelled.

"Nuru!" Sante cried out, ducking around an outcropping.

Mchezo tried to take aim again but the jeep hit a sharp turn around another boulder, which hid his targets. "Damn it, Seth!" he snapped.

"You try maneuvering around these blasted rocks!" Seth shouted.

Asan protectively crouched over Nuru. She turned to Banagi, her eyes filling with rage. "You!" she snarled. "You meant to kill me!"

With his scheme exposed and his clan leader's murderous eyes on him, Banagi spun around and fled in terror. As he did so, the poachers' jeep shot around a bend. Banagi ran out right in front of them, caught in the light of their lanterns. As Banagi gaped at the hunters, Nguvu swung her rifle around and fired. Banagi fell to the earth and never got back up again.

"Got one!" Nguvu declared triumphantly.

Behind her, Timon had finished untying Daniel. With Mchezo, Nguvu, and Peter still distracted, Daniel crept up behind Seth. He folded his hands into a tight ball and brought his fists down hard on the back of the driver's head. Seth jerked, inadvertently turning the wheel as he fell unconscious. The car swerved sharply, sending Mchezo, Nguvu, and Peter flying out of the jeep. The car crashed into a nearby tree and Daniel was pitched over the side.

Simba, Sante, and the other hyenas ran to the car. "Daniel," Simba called.

Daniel stumbled shakily to his feet and gripped the car door to steady himself. He took note of Seth, who was groaning loudly. As the driver roused himself, an idea seized Daniel. He reached around the steering wheel and grabbed the keys from the ignition.

"Hey," Seth muttered drowsily, trying to grab for Daniel's hand.

Daniel threw the car keys into the long grass.

"Daniel," Sante called out, running to his friend's side.

"Gotta go!" Daniel declared, climbing onto Sante's back.

Timon woozily pulled himself out of the back of the jeep. "Yeehaw," he mumbled, tumbling from the jeep's cab onto Pumbaa's back.

"Way to go, Timon!" Pumbaa cheered.

Lying across Pumbaa's back, Timon lifted his head. "I'm awesome," he declared, and then passed out.

"Let's go!" Simba ordered. He ran from the jeep with his companions following close behind. They hurried back to Asan and Nuru.

Momentarily dazed from falling out of the jeep, Mchezo reached for his gun.

Baasho hid behind a boulder and watched as Asan and the other hyenas assisted Nuru to her feet. "So close," he growled, glaring at his clan leader. He stepped forth to rejoin them, ready to deny his involvement with Banagi's treachery.

Mchezo leveled his gun and fired.

Baasho fell dead upon his face.

"Go!" Simba shouted.

The rescue party fled, and Mchezo tried to take aim a second time. He fired off another round.

Simba heard a bullet zip past his ears. Turning a bend, the animals disappeared into the night.

With a furious groan, Mchezo threw his gun to the ground and kicked the dirt, sending dust flying into the air.

* * *

Daniel washed his hands in a nearby stream while the animals looked on. Once he was clean, he held his pocketknife over the flame of Bruce's lighter, sterilizing the blade. "This is going to hurt," he warned Nuru, "but I need to remove the bullet."

Nuru groaned. "Just do it."

Simba gently crouched over Nuru and held her paws in place so she wouldn't struggle. Sante anxiously hovered nearby. Daniel moved in and quickly cut the bullet wound half an inch wider. Nuru tensed but didn't move. Her fur bristled as Daniel lightly pulled the wound open. Carefully, he reached in and tugged the bullet out. "Got it," he declared, tossing the slug away.

"Son of a bitch!" Nuru roared.

Daniel picked up his walking stick and checked the gourds. "Green powder," he mumbled, opening the first gourd, then the second. "Green powder… Oh, here it is." He poured some green powder into his hand and then massaged it into Nuru's wound.

Nuru tensed again. "Ow!"

"Sorry," Daniel sighed," but I have to disinfect it." He finished applying the powder and sat back. "There, that should do for now. Just keep the wound clean – and don't lick it."

Simba stepped back to give Nuru some space, releasing her paws.

"You saved my life," Asan declared, moving closer to Nuru.

"No problem," Nuru muttered.

"We lost Banagi and Baasho," Sante noted.

Asan shrugged. "I certainly won't miss them, treacherous scoundrels."

"I can't believe Banagi tried to kill you," Simba sighed.

"I can," Asan growled. "I'm not surprised at all."

"I'm just glad the rest of you are okay." Daniel said. "You all put yourselves at risk to save me. I'm so thankful." He fought back tears.

"Daniel, we'd do anything to keep you safe," Simba said, smiling gently. "You're important to us and we promised we'd get you home."

Daniel hugged the old lion around the neck. "Oh Simba."

Simba purred and lightly patted Daniel's shoulder with his paw. "If you have anyone to thank, it's Asante."

"Damn skippy," Asan said. "Did you see my guys out there? We were fantastic!"

The other hyenas in Asan's clan perked up, their ears lifting.

Simba laughed nervously. "Um, I was actually talking about my son."

Asan and the other hyenas groaned.

"Not to say that your help isn't appreciated," Simba hastily added. "Without your clan's assistance, we could never have rescued Daniel. All I meant was that it was Sante who warned us that Daniel was in danger."

Daniel turned to Sante. "Why did you follow me? The poachers almost shot you."

Sante lowered his head sheepishly. "I just wanted to say goodbye."

Daniel hugged Sante as well.

"Nuru must be taken back to Pride Rock," Simba sighed, glancing at the injured lioness. "With her injury, there's no way she can continue on this mission."

"We'll take her back," Timon offered. Pumbaa nodded in agreement.

"Okay, but the three of you will be unable to protect yourselves from predators," Simba pointed out.

Asan glanced at her three remaining clan mates and they all bowed their heads to her. "We'll protect them," Asan offered. "The four of us will be enough to see them safely back to Pride Rock. It's the least I can do after Nuru saved me."

"Thank you, Asan," Simba replied. "I suggest you leave immediately."

"We all need to get moving," Daniel said. "Once it's daylight, Mchezo will start tracking us."

Sante turned to Nuru, a soft look in his eyes.

"What's that soppy look for?" Nuru asked with a smile.

"Nothing, it's just that I thought…" Sante hesitated. "I thought I lost you there for a moment."

"You were that worried?" Nuru asked, her eyes widening.

"Yeah, but don't read too much into it," Sante said, quickly turning defensive. "Just get back to Pride Rock safely."

Nuru leaned over and licked Sante's cheek. "Whatever you say." She smiled warmly. "Be safe, and get our human friend home safely."

With the support of Asan and her hyenas, Nuru stood and begun to limp away on three legs, Timon and Pumbaa leading the way. Simba, Sante, and Daniel watched them leave, praying for their safe return.

* * *

**Continue to Chapter 8**

* * *

The following outtake is brought to us by Dreaming18:

**With his scheme exposed and his clan leader's murderous eyes on him, Banagi spun around and fled in terror. As he did so, the poachers' jeep shot around a bend. Banagi ran out right in front of them, caught in the light of their lanterns. As Banagi gaped at the hunters, Nguvu swung her rifle around and fired. Banagi hit the ground.**

**"Got one!" Nguvu declared triumphantly.**

**Banagi stood up like nothing had happened.**

**"Wait I didn't get him?" Nguvu gasped.**

**"Cut!" the director shouted before Tron had another chance to.**

**Seth brought the car to a stop.**

**"Banagi, you're supposed to be dead," the director growled. "In my experience, dead creatures do not get back up again."**

**"I thought it would make for an awesome plot twist," Banagi argued. "Come on, my character doesn't deserve to die just like that."**

**The director buried his head in his hands. "Your character tried to assassinate Asan," he groaned, "just like how your dad helped assassinate Mufasa. Your character does deserve to die. You don't get to choose how you die. It's already been decided for you, understand? Now get back…"**

**"Decided for me?" Banagi cut in. "I should at least get to choose how I die in this scene. Honestly, we hyenas are always being persecuted in these speciesist films!"**

**"No, you're the only hyena being persecuted against in this film," the director said. "Well, you and Baasho because, let's face it, you're the ones trying to get rid of Asan and nobody expects you to succeed."**

**"Hey!" Baasho shouted from off to the side.**

**"See, even Baasho…" Banagi started.**

**"Enough!" the director shouted. "We'll have to shoot this whole scene again, so get back into place. Oh, and Banagi."**

**"Yes?" Banagi groaned.**

****"STAY DEAD!"**  
**

* * *

**Authors Note: **I just heard that Disney is working on a new cartoon TV series titled _The Lion Guard_, a spinoff of _The Lion King_ films. From what I've read, it centers on the adventures of Simba and Nala's son "Kion." The article also says that Mufasa (presumably his ghost), Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Zazu and Kiara will all make cameos. On the one hand, I've always wanted to see a continuation of _The Lion King_ films (the reason I started writing fan fiction). On the other… UGH! Now my fan fiction's timeline contradicts _The Lion King_ canon. My OCD is inflamed! I'll just have to wait to see the new series. Maybe after I watch it, I can edit my fan fiction to try and coincide with the new established continuity.

**Update:** I don't mean to say I'll wait for the series to come out before finishing this fan fiction. We'll get this sucker done before the end of summer.


	8. Chapter 8

**_\- Chapter 8 by Incarnate Firefly. Edited by Asante_****_._**

* * *

**The Lion King VI:**

**Fall of Man**

Chapter 8

Mchezo examined the jeep and made sure it was still operational while the others searched for the keys. Nguvu picked something from the grass and called out, "Found them."

As the others gathered around, Mchezo folded his arms. "Daniel and those lions are long gone.

"We should have killed the kid when we had the chance," Seth grumbled.

"Shut up and listen," Mchezo snapped, his patience spread thin. "Nguvu and I are going to take the jeep and bring our goods to a secure location. You two keep searching for Daniel, but don't kill him if you find him."

"What?" Seth scoffed. "After what that little shit did to us? And what about those lions he ran off with?"

"There's something strange going on here," Mchezo replied, "and I'm willing to bet Daniel knows what."

"We're going out of our way for nothing," Peter argued. "Who cares about that kid and his _pets_?"

"Just do as I say!" Mchezo ordered. "Nguvu and I will be back before nightfall. Don't get yourselves killed."

Mchezo and Nguvu climbed into the jeep and Nguvu looked back to blow Seth a kiss; Peter assumed she was looking at him and waved. After the jeep drove off and disappeared into the savannah, Seth shot Peter a glare. "If you start complaining…"

"I'm not complaining!" Peter protested. "Let's just get this over with, all right?"

"You just follow my lead and try not to make too much noise," Seth muttered. "When we find the boy, we kill him."

"But Mchezo said…"

"I know what Mchezo said but there's no way I'm letting that kid rat us out! We'll just tell Mchezo he was killed by the lions, all right?"

Peter hesitated. "Well, if it can't be traced back to us…"

"Of course it won't be traced back to us," Seth said impatiently as they began following the lions' trail.

"You're going to do it, right?" Peter insisted, following after Seth. "As long as I don't have to do it…"

"You think I'd trust you to hit him?" Seth laughed cruelly, turning around to sneer at Peter. "You couldn't hit the broadside of a…" Seth gasped as a set of razor sharp claws plunged into his back. He was yanked backwards and disappeared into the thick, tall grass. His rifle clattered at Peter's feet, splattered with blood.

Peter screamed in horror. "Seth!" he cried. "Holy shit!" He leveled his shotgun, firing blindly into the grass as he stumbled backwards. Birds took off into the sky, the frantic flap of their wings hiding the sound of the creature as it circled around Peter.

"Where are you?" Peter bellowed hysterically.

The creature growled, though it almost sounded to Peter like a chuckle. A massive lion stepped forth from the grass. Peter managed to take proper aim with his gun. As he pulled the trigger, all he heard was an empty click. He didn't even have time to flinch as the lion's claws found their second mark.

* * *

Asante looked around in confusion. He was standing in the middle of a field, completely alone. _Where am I? Where was I before?_ He turned about apprehensively. "Daniel? Nuru? Dad?"

Asante took a step forward, and the ground crumbled beneath his paw. He jumped back, crying out in alarm. The field before him collapsed, and beneath it was a crimson abyss. Asante took several more steps back and bumped into something – _someone_.

"Hello, Prince Asante."

Hearing that voice sent a cold shiver up Asante's spine. He slowly turned to face the speaker, a dark furred lion with a black mane and pale blue eyes.

"So you've befriended a Lion Hunter," Adui chuckled. "I always knew your family was evil."

"This isn't real," Asante gasped, feeling like a cub again, helpless.

Adui smiled darkly, baring his fangs. Asante recalled with a shudder that Adui wore the same expression right before he murdered Sarabi. "I wonder how long it will take before you and everyone you love are wiped out by the Lion Hunters. You and Simba will only have yourselves to blame for protecting the boy, Daniel. He'll betray you all."

"You're wrong!" Asante shouted.

Adui took a step back and disappeared into a red fog, his sinister smile still visible. "I'll see you soon, pitiful runt. We have unfinished business, you and I."

As Adui faded into the smoke, another silhouette appeared. A lioness stepped from the scarlet mist. She had a dark tan pelt with a brown dorsal stripe running down her forehead. Asante didn't recognize her but there was something about her that unnerved him, causing him to take a step back. His paw stopped at the edge of the chasm.

"Another one of Simba's brats," the lioness scoffed, her crimson eyes filled with scornful hatred. "I would have thought your sister would be the weak link, but I can see you're so much weaker. Such a frightened little coward."

"Weak link?" Asante mumbled.

"Your father told you about me, didn't he?"

Asante studied the lioness, his eyes widening. "You're Zira," he gasped.

"I am," she said, grinning maniacally. "Now hold still and let me have my fun. I'm going to make up for failing to kill your brother."

"What are you…?" Asante started.

Zira pounced at him. Instinctively, Asante took another step back. His back paws slid off the edge, causing him to lose his balance. He was barely able to grab hold of the ledge. Then he realized the gangly lion standing above him was no longer Zira. It was a sleek, elegant lion with light brown fur and a silky, black, combed-back mane. As he paced the ledge above Asante, he seemed to slither like a snake. He studied Asante with bright green eyes.

"Who are you?" Asante shouted.

The lion's claws flashed out and Asante roared in pain as he felt the nails dig into his paws. He gasped when he saw the scar over the lion's left eye.

"Every generation has a weak link," Scar hissed, leaning in close to whisper in Asante's ear. "You are the weak link of your generation, Asante. You will bring misfortune upon your family, just as I once did."

"No!" Asante roared, summoning what defiance he had left. "I won't!"

"Oh, but you've already begun, my dear boy," Scar chuckled. "Though you lack my conviction, your fears will lead you to destruction!"

Scar threw Asante into the abyss, and the young lion released a horrified scream.

"Asante, wake up!" Daniel shouted, shaking the lion's shoulders.

Asante jerked awake, panting heavily. He looked around, and found reassurance in the sight of Simba's sleeping form beside him. He realized it was still nighttime and was glad he hadn't disturbed his father. They had set up camp beneath a large tree at the edge of a forest.

"You all right?" Daniel whispered.

Asante nodded, waiting for his heartbeat to slow down. "Yeah, it was just a bad dream, that's all."

"It looked like a lot more than _just a bad dream_," Daniel observed.

"I…" Asante trailed off.

"Go on," Daniel coaxed.

Asante shook his head. "I don't think I belong in this pride."

"What do you mean?"

"I just feel like I'm not doing any good for anyone," Asante said miserably. "I can't keep up with the other knights and my parents don't need another heir."

"Asante…"

"I just feel like it would be better for everyone if I went away."

Daniel thought for a moment. "What about Nuru?"

"What about her?"

"She cares about you. It was obvious from the way she spoke to you before she left with Timon, Pumbaa, and the hyenas."

Asante felt a tug at his heart, thinking of Nuru's smile. He shook his head. "If Nuru and I were mates, I would become the Lion King of Serpent River."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Asante stood up abruptly and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Daniel called.

"I just want to be alone for a little bit," Asante replied. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

Simba mumbled in his sleep. Daniel gently petted him, watching Asante as he wandered off.

_I can't marry Nuru,_ Asante thought. _I'll bring ruin on her pride, just like Scar did to the Pride Lands._

* * *

Deep in the forest, Asante sat by a river and stared at his reflection. His ears pricked up when he heard the sound of movement nearby. He lowered himself to the ground, holding his breath. A massive figure appeared from around the bend along the river, veiled in the shadows.

"I can see you crouching there," the figure said. "Come out, I'm not going to hurt you."

The voice sounded familiar, though it was much deeper than Asante remembered. Slowly, he stood up. "Who are you?"

The newcomer stepped into the moonlight. It was a lion with dark tan fur, a disheveled auburn mane, and teal eyes. He was immense, larger than any lion Asante had ever seen before. Something about him looked vaguely familiar. "My name is Hasira."

Asante's eyes widened. "Hasira, is that really you?"

The lion tilted his head as he studied Asante. "Have we met before?"

Asante came closer. "Hasira, it's me, Asante."

Hasira's expression brightened. "Of course, from the Pride Lands."

"It's good to see you! You look different – bigger!"

Hasira smiled. "You mean I've put on weight?"

Asante blanched. "No, I mean… You're so much more muscular. You look great, really." Asante took a moment to study Hasira's robust stature. From the way the burly lion walked, it seemed like nothing could knock him over. "Come on, I'll show you where my father and I made camp. We've got a lot of catching up to do."

As the two lions walked, Asante couldn't help but notice that Hasira now bore a number of scars, some on his limbs and a few along his torso.

"What are you and your father doing out here?" Hasira asked.

"It's a long story." Asante paused. "Wait, where's Ni? Did he come with you?"

Hasira's mild expression evaporated. He looked away and snarled angrily, staring intensely into the darkness. "Ni is dead," he growled. "The Lion Hunters took him."

"What?"

"Ni and I got separated when they attacked us. It was only a few weeks ago. "

"Hasira, I'm sorry," Asante whispered. "If there's anything I can do…"

"There is," Hasira declared, looking at Asante earnestly. "I've been tracking the Lion Hunters for the last week. I could use your help fighting them. I killed two of them earlier today, and I've managed to wipe out a few of their settlements."

Asante's eyes widened. "You what?"

Hasira smiled darkly. "We can stop them, Asante. The Lion Hunters aren't invincible. We'll destroy them all."

Asante trembled slightly. "Hasira, it's not that simple. We've come across some of the Lion Hunters and…"

"You've seen them?" Hasira asked sharply.

"Yeah, but you need to listen for a…"

Hasira looked away agitatedly. "We need to get ready. Other Lion Hunters will come looking for the two I've killed, and we'll be ready for…" Hasira stopped when they reached the camp, stiffening as his gaze fell on the small figure sitting beside Asante's slumbering father.

Daniel looked up, his eyes going wide at the sight of the immense lion. "Oh crap," he gasped.

"Hasira, wait a minute," Asante said, reaching out to touch Hasira's shoulder. "Let me explain."

Hasira smacked Asante's paw away and lunged forward, his murderous eyes transfixed on Daniel.

* * *

**Continue to Chapter 9**

* * *

The following outtake is brought to us by Incarnate Firefly:

**Deep in the forest, Asante sat by a river and stared at his reflection. His ears pricked up when he heard the sound of movement nearby. He lowered himself to the ground, holding his breath. A massive figure appeared from around the bend along the river, veiled in the shadows.**

**"I know who you are," Asante called. "You've been watching over me my whole life. Your shadow, it's been following me, ever since I was small. Don't be afraid."**

**"I am not afraid," Hasira drawled.**

**"Then come out," Asante coaxed.**

**Hasira chuckled. "Then you'll be afraid."**

**"The only thing I'm afraid of is that we'll all get sued," Incarnate grumbled from offset.**

**"Cut," the director snapped. "Okay, you wise guys, who messed with the script this time?"**

**Hasira blinked. "You mean that wasn't the actual script?"**

**"No," Incarnate said. "Haven't either of you seen _Maleficent_?"**

**"What's _Maleficent_?" Asante asked.**

**"It's a Disney movie," Incarnate said in exasperation.**

**"Disney?" repeated Hasira.**

**"Yes, Disney. You know, the people who made _The Lion King_ and is the reason you all exist."**

**Asante (the author) nudged Incarnate. "Hey, we mustn't make them self-aware," he whispered. "If we do, they'll start to rebel against us. Either that or you'll create an existential paradox and cause the universe to implode."**


	9. Chapter 9

**_\- Chapter 9 by Haradion. Edited by Asante_****_._**

* * *

**"Evening all. I am guessing you recognize this format, and if you do, you know that it is finally, My Turn (Haradion) to write a chapter. Although I played an active role in the planning, plotting and behind the scenes administration of organizing this momentous, multi-authored piece, this is my first full chapter.**

**So enjoy.**

****(As readers of my series will be aware, I always endeavor to check my Chapters for spelling and grammar. With five other Authors, proofreading this, there should be far fewer than normal, but as always, I apologize for any I/We miss.)****

* * *

**The Lion King VI:**

**Fall of Man**

Chapter 9

"Hasira, no!" Asante protested as Hasira ran for Daniel.

Instantly, Simba roused. "Hasira?" he gasped, rising to his feet.

Hasira swiped at Daniel, who threw himself to the side. Hasira's claws passed through thin air. The lion roared in frustration. The sound was louder and more primal than any roar Daniel had heard in the Pride Lands.

"Hasira, stop it!" Asante pleaded.

As Hasira turned, Daniel crawled to his feet. Hasira growled and prepared to charge again, but Asante leapt in his path, standing between Hasira and Daniel.

"Hasira, listen to me!" Asante shouted.

The great lion slowed, but continued to glare at Asante. "A Lion Hunter, right here? Would someone tell me why he's still breathing!"

"Hasira!" Simba roared, running towards the larger lion. Hasira's breathing slowed, but he continued to pant heavily. Upon recognizing Simba, Hasira bowed. "Your Majesty."

Simba glared at Hasira as he stepped in his path. He considered informing the great lion that he was no longer king, but decided there were more important things to address than pedantic quibbles over titles. "Hasira, stand down."

"You know this guy?" Daniel asked, earning a glare from Hasira, who could barely contain his disgust.

Simba nodded. "Hasira passed through our kingdom a long time ago. He was only an adolescent then. An old friend of Nala's had taken him in after… after…"

Hasira grimaced. "After the Lion Hunters slaughtered my pride." he finished.

Simba nodded slowly. "I'm sorry we didn't believe you."

Hasira laughed. "You all thought they were stories – myths – told to frighten young cubs into behaving. I warned you, but none of you believed! Now you have one of _them_ right here!"

Simba looked from Hasira to Daniel. "Hasira, you don't understand…"

Hasira roared. "Then explain it to me!" he snarled, taking a few steps closer.

Daniel was suddenly struck by the vast size difference between Hasira and Simba. Asante watched fearfully as the immense lion, greater in size than even Mheetu, moved closer to the former king, muscles tensed and eyes filled with hate.

"Explain to me why you had a _monster _lying inches from you while you slept like a baby," Hasira hissed. "I always heard that monsters were severely dealt with in the Pride Lands. One need only ask of Scar or Zira – know their fates – to know the Pride Lands are a haven for justice and peace. A king protects his kingdom, and yet here you are, far from your borders. Explain to me how you are miles from your throne, in the company of this _abomination_?" Hasira's face was only inches from Simba's.

Simba didn't back down. "Daniel has dedicated his life to helping lions," he replied calmly. "He saved dozens of us from a plague. His vessel crashed in the Pride Lands and we are merely returning him…"

"He is one of them!" Hasira bellowed. "He's a Lion Hunter! Have you gone mad!"

Simba scowled. "Calm yourself, Hasira. There is no need for this."

Hasira unsheathed his claws again. "Stand aside, Simba."

"Hasira, what are you doing?" Asante shouted.

"What you should have done," Hasira replied, moving threateningly towards Daniel.

Simba growled and again stepped in Hasira's path. "Hasira, he is not a Lion Hunter! Stand down!"

"You are notmy king, Simba. I owe you no allegiance. Stand aside! His kind slaughtered my family for their skins! Murdered my mother and father before my eyes!"

Simba's eyes filled with sympathy. "Hasira, he's just a boy."

"I was just a cub! Stand aside, damn you!" Hasira again tried to move around Simba.

"Do not take another step," Simba snarled, his expression hardening again. "I am sorry for how you and your family have suffered but I will not allow you to threaten members of my pride!"

Hasira's eyes filled with horror. "Your pride? This _thing_ is a member of your pride?" He growled in disgust. "You're traitors to your _species_!" He struck at Simba, slashing his flank. Simba tried to dodge but the blow sunk deep and drew blood. He cried out in pain and fell to his side.

"No!" Asante shouted. He launched himself at Hasira, but the great lion slapped him aside. Asante struck a tree and was momentarily dazed.

Hasira moved towards Daniel. The human lowered his staff, keeping the point between him and Hasira as he backed away. He maintained eye contact. "Look, I had nothing to do with what happened to your pride."

"You see!" Hasira snarled. "Already he betrays his true nature! He is using dark magic to speak our tongue!"

Simba pushed himself up, ignoring his wounds. Growling, he struck at Hasira from behind, clawing the large lion's back. Hasira grunted in pain and looked over his shoulder, glaring at Simba.

"His ability to speak to us is a gift from the Great Kings!" Simba roared. "It was a gift from my father! The Great Kings sent him to us for a reason!"

Asante shook his head and pushed himself off the ground.

"Then they sent him to his death!" Hasira shouted. He pushed Simba away and leapt at Daniel, who struck with the staff. The wooden rod bounced off the lion's skull. Hasira grunted and charged again.

Asante pounced at Hasira, managing to catch the large lion off guard. He knocked Hasira to the side. "Daniel, go! Get out of here!"

Simba hurried to his son's side, and the two Pride Landers faced Hasira, who was stumbling to his feet. "Run, Daniel!" Simba ordered.

Daniel hesitated for a second, afraid to leave his friends, but then did as the old lion ordered, grabbing his bag and running.

When Hasira saw Daniel getting away, he howled in anger. He started to charge forward.

"_Use their strength against them_," Asante mumbled, remembering Kopa's lessons. He crouched as Hasira bore down on him and Simba. As soon as the large lion was close, Asante moved to the side and swiped low, tripping Hasira's feet with his claws and sending the enormous lion crashing onto his face.

"Let's go!" Simba called, turning around and fleeing.

Asante did as instructed and followed his father.

Hasira hissed in pain, his front paws lacerated from Asante's claws. He pushed himself up, ignoring the injuries. With a violent roar, he dashed forward in pursuit of the Pride Landers.

Several yards ahead of the lions, Daniel came to a river flowing through a narrow gorge. The sides were steep and the river was far below. "God, why do you hate me?" Daniel moaned. He glanced to the side and noticed a fallen tree, which had formed a bridge over the chasm. Daniel hurried to the downed tree and took a step up. "Please don't break, please don't bre…"

"No time for caution!" Simba declared, surprising Daniel. He nudged the human with his paw, coaxing him onto his back.

Daniel climbed onto Simba and grabbed hold of his mane. "Please don't break," he whispered one last time.

The old lion leapt across the bridge in three bounds. They turned and saw Asante standing on the other side of the bridge. "Asante, hurry!" Simba called.

Asante took a deep breath and made to jump on the bridge when Hasira burst from the darkness and swiped at the young lion, knocking his back legs out from other him.

"No!" Simba wailed.

Asante managed to seize hold of the log and quickly pulled himself back up. He crouched along the bridge, facing Hasira as he advanced. The tree creaked ominously under both their weights. Hasira glanced down, eying the bridge uncertainly.

"Hasira, you don't have to do this," Asante pleaded.

Hasira eyed him, a look of disgust in his eyes. "I do – and I _want _to."

Asante swiped at Hasira, who quickly backed away. "Missed," he chuckled.

"No, I didn't," Asante muttered.

The prince had punctured the bridge with his claws. It creaked again and Hasira's eyes widened in shock. He backed up, trying to return to the edge of the gorge, but the log gave way before he could. Hasira cried out as he fell.

Asante spun around and leapt for the edge of the gorge. He fell just short of the cliff as Simba gave a cry of terror. The old lion leaned over the edge to see where Asante had fallen, only to discover his son hanging below him, his claws embedded in the rock face in a frighteningly familiar scene. "Asante, hold on!" Simba shouted, reaching down and holding out a forelimb. "Take my paw!"

Asante reached but there was a good eight or ten inches between them.

"Reach for it!" Simba cried.

"I can't!" Asante shouted back.

Simba used his other paw to hold onto the cliff, his claws digging into the stone. He leaned down further, sending pebbles and rocks tumbling to the river below. "Take it!"

"You'll fall!" Asante shouted, recognizing Simba's precarious position.

"Asante, do what I say and take my paw!"

Asante reached, his paw millimeters from Simba's. Their claws closed around each other. Simba gave a smile. "I have you, my son!"

Then Simba's hold on the cliff began to slip. For a few seconds, both lions were certain they were going to fall. Then Simba felt something steady him. He looked up and saw Daniel. The human had plunged Rafiki's staff into the cliff face, embedding it in the stone by Simba's forelimb to give him support. Simba coiled his elbow around it. By some miracle, the stick held Simba in place. Daniel groaned with the exertion of supporting them. Realizing the human couldn't steady them for long, Simba hauled himself up, and then Asante, their claws digging into each other's wrists. When both lions were up, they all collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion.

"My son," Simba whispered, nuzzling Asante. "I thought I'd lost you."

"What happened to Hasira?" Asante asked between breaths. He was answered by a violent roar from down below. Slowly, Asante leaned over the edge of the gorge.

Hasira floated in the river below, staring up at them with sheer hatred. When he fell, he had clawed the wall of the gorge to slow his decent, just enough so that he had landed without injury. He roared again.

Daniel shuddered. "He sounds pissed," he muttered.

"He said he killed two of the Lion Hunters," Asante said.

Simba sighed heavily. "That leaves the other two. I'm sure he'll focus on the ones that could do him real harm – the ones with the weapons. Then he'll come after Daniel."

"Why?" Daniel exclaimed. "I didn't do anything to him!"

Asante shrugged. "He said he's already wiped out whole settlements of humans. I don't think he knows what else to do now _besides _kill humans."

"Then we don't have much time to waste." Simba took a deep breath and stood. "We need to get Daniel home as soon as possible."

* * *

Mchezo sat in the front seat of the jeep, impatiently tapping the steering wheel. He had said he would meet Seth and Peter before nightfall, but the moon was already high in the night sky.

Nguvu watched her brother from the back of the jeep, which was empty of the ivory, skins, and other prizes from earlier, now filled with weapons, ammunition, and even a few explosives. Nguvu was cleaning her rifle when she suddenly threw down her weapon. "Would you stop that?" she snapped impatiently.

"Stop what?" Mchezo asked, looking over his shoulder.

"That blasted tapping!"

Mchezo's hand relaxed on the steering wheel.

"What are you so worried about?" Nguvu sighed. "Seth can take care of himself, and Peter… Well, who really cares what happens to Peter?"

Mchezo sighed. "Have you ever known Seth to be late? No, so there is something definitely wrong. It's not just those lions, it's this whole place; that strange boy. How has he survived out here? How did he tame those lions and hyenas? I am telling you, something's not right."

Nguvu nodded. "He's probably dead by now anyway."

"I certainly hope not," Mchezo replied. "I'm sure he knows where we can find the pride, and I am confident, with some persuasion, he will share that knowledge."

Nguvu was about to reply, when she saw a swarm of vultures circling in the moonlit sky, right near where they had left the others. "One of ours?" She asked.

Mchezo narrowed his eyes at the vultures. "No, that's not where we dumped the two hyenas." He started the ignition. "Let's head over there. Maybe there's something to scavenge."

The vultures flew into the air at the arrival of the four-by-four, leaving behind two carcasses. Mchezo and Nguvu climbed out of the jeep to inspect the remains, Mchezo carrying a lantern and Nguvu holding her rifle.

"Good God!" Mchezo shouted in disgust. The remains were torn apart, and mutilated further by scavengers. The two poachers inched closer, and Mchezo lifted his lantern.

Nguvu gasped in horror. "Seth… Peter…"

Mchezo stared in shock, but already his tracker's mind was working, analyzing the wounds, the bites, and the tracks nearby. "Lions," he whispered.

Nguvu stood over Seth's body, her eyes wide with fury. "I'll kill them – and that Daniel boy. I bet these were the same lions he tamed. He trained them to do this! I'll gut him!"

Mchezo placed a hand on her arm. Then he looked back over his shoulder, and something caught his eye. "Nguvu," he whispered.

Nguvu looked up at him. "What?"

"Turn around very slowly."

Nguvu did, and inhaled sharply.

Behind them, silhouetted against the moon on a far hill, was the largest lion she had ever seen, likely over a thousand pounds. Its teal eyes gleamed in the darkness. It stared at them for a few moments, blood dripping from its lip. Then, it slowly turned around and ran off into the darkness.

Mchezo bolted for the jeep and jumped back into the driver's seat, grabbing his rifle. "You're not getting away," he snarled, checking his ammo and the petrol. Then he turned on the engine. "Let's go," he called to his sister. "We'll track him. If he has a pride, he'll lead us right to them!"

Nguvu looked at the bodies. "We can't just leave them like this!"

"Neither of them was particularly religious. Let them decay back into nature. It's what Seth would have wanted – and what Peter would have complained about."

Nguvu knelt down and reached out to caress what remained of Seth's face.

"We can't pass this up!" Mchezo insisted. "You want to do something for Seth? Let's get revenge on the animals that did this to him!"

Nguvu stood up and cocked her rifle. "Fine, let's go!"

Far ahead of them, running as fast as he could, Hasira released a cruel chuckle. He would have loved to kill the two remaining Lion Hunters, spill their blood, eat their flesh, and tear them apart! Their metal staffs would be useless. He would use the darkness – the shadows. It would've been so easy.

But he had other plans. Simba and Asante had showed him one thing; the Pride Landers needed convincing. They didn't understand the danger the Lion Hunters represented. They didn't understand that for the good of all of Africa – the good of the entire world – the Lion Hunters had to be destroyed, every last man, woman, and child stamped out of existence! The Pride Landers would have to be _shown. _Only then could Hasira count on them to aid him in his mission.

He kept running, checking every so often to make sure the jeep was following him, but always staying out of range of their blasting sticks. Occasionally, he would melt into the darkness, then reveal himself some distance away. He only rested when the Lion Hunters rested. He led them on, eyes on the horizon – in the direction of Pride Rock.

* * *

Nala sat at the edge of Pride Rock, staring at the moonlit sky. _Come home safely, Simba, _She thought to herself. She knew Simba gained comfort from the stars in times of difficulty. However, Nala found no such comfort. To her, the stars were cold, dim and distant. Her Simba was gone, and each day – each step – took him closer to Lion Hunter territory – further from her. She knew Daniel was a true friend, and they owed him everything. They knew his kind was capable of great good, and that there was more to the humans than simply the Lion Hunters, but that didn't make them any less dangerous.

"Stargazing?" someone behind her asked.

Nala recognized the voice as Kovu. "I thought you would be with Kiara at this late hour."

Kovu winced. "Actually, I don't think I'll be sleeping in the den tonight. She and I had a bit of an argument."

Nala frowned. "You and Kiara? Arguing? That's unusual. Now Kopa and Vitani arguing, I could believe that."

Kovu lowered his head.

"Tell me what happened?" Nala instructed. "Maybe I can help?"

Kovu sighed. "She was worried about Simba and Asante. I know Simba isn't getting any younger, so I told her that Asante would take care of him, make sure Simba didn't hurt himself. Kiara nearly bit my head off. She accused me of saying Simba was weak and feeble. I'm sorry to say that I snapped back. I said that she was the one who suggested he couldn't handle himself. Then she lost it, accused me of not caring. I don't…" Kovu groaned in frustration. "I don't know what I was supposed to say. I just turned around and left."

Nala rolled her eyes. "You walked away? Great Kings above, Kovu, she's worried for Simba and Asante. Maybe she's not making a lot of sense, but that's because she's frightened."

Kovu nodded. "I'll apologize to her in the morning."

Nala cleared her throat. "Forgive me, my hearing seems to be a little off. _When_ do you plan to apologize?"

Kovu gulped. "I'll apologize to her _now_."

Nala smiled at him. "You're a fine young lion, Kovu. You and Kiara will have your squabbles like any other couple, but you'll love each other all the more for it."

Kovu grimaced. "I don't know. This fight was pretty bad."

Nala chuckled. "Remind me to tell you about the spat Simba and I had over his bug-eating habits. What he eats is his own business, but what he brings into the den is _my business._"

Kovu nodded. "Thank you, Nala." He turned and made his way down Pride Rock. He walked past Kopa, who sat unobtrusively within the den's entrance.

The newly crowned king looked over to the promontory, observing his mother. He considered going out to join Nala.

"Can't sleep?" Vitani asked, coming up beside him.

Kopa nodded. "I'm gonna to take a walk, clear my head a little." He gave Vitani a quick nuzzle.

"I'll wait up for you," Vitani purred.

Kopa slowly made his way from the den and walked along the path leading up to the summit of Pride Rock. _I don't care if you're retired, Dad, _he thought, _you're still needed here. Why did you leave us in the lurch? You just had to go gallivanting off! _He stepped up onto the plateau of Pride Rock and looked out over the kingdom._ I'm not ready for this, and neither is Kiara! _He breathed heavily. "Please come back."

Kopa sat in silence for a while, fighting the panic that threatened to overtake him. What if Simba never returned? Could he and his sister rule without their father's guidance? Simba lost his father as a cub, yet he still became a great king. "But I'm not you, Dad," Kopa muttered. "I'll screw everything up." Kopa looked up to the stars above.

"Kopa."

Kopa's ears swiveled around. He looked over his shoulder and discovered a lion standing behind him. His heart leapt. "Dad?"

The lion shook his head. "Not quite." He had a rich golden pelt and his mane was the same fiery color as Simba's. His eyes were also the same color as Simba's, a deep reddish brown. Though they shared many features, Kopa realized this lion was much larger and more muscular than Simba with broad shoulders, a more pronounced jaw, and narrower eyes.

"Who are you?" Kopa snarled, taking a defensive stance.

The large lion took a seat. "Kopa, you must listen to me. My time here is very short."

Kopa roared. "I'm not listening to anything you say until you tell me who you are and what you're doing on Pride Rock!"

The lion sighed resignedly. "I am Mufasa."

Kopa's expression went blank. "Huh?"

The strange lion closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, his eyes lit up with white light and a golden aureole formed around him. A soothing wind began to blow, sweeping the spectral lion's red mane back.

Kopa sat heavily on his haunches. "You're real?" he gasped.

Mufasa nodded.

Kopa shook his head. "Why are you appearing to _me_? Did I do something wrong?"

Mufasa shook his head. "Kopa, you are the king now, and very soon, you will have to protect the Pride Lands."

As the weight of this ethereal visit came crashing down on Kopa, he started to panic. "Nuh uh, nope, no thanks, I can't handle this!"

"Yes, you can," Mufasa said sternly. "You are more than ready to rule. You have the will, the mind, and most importantly, the heart."

Kopa closed his eyes and lowered his head. "What do you mean I'll _soon_ have to protect the Pride Lands?" he whispered.

"A great threat is coming – the Lion Hunters will invade the Pride Lands once again."

Kopa looked up in shock. "Why now?"

Mufasa's expression turned solemn. "One who has lived among you long ago is luring the Hunters here, and he will see all of Africa burn before his quest for vengeance is satisfied. He will be content with nothing less than the extinction of humanity, and he will bring death upon our pride in the hopes that the Pride Lands will wage war on humanity as well."

"Can't _you_ stop them?" Kopa insisted. "The Great Kings did it once when the First King ruled."

Mufasa shook his head. "When the Great Kings destroyed the first wave of Lion Hunters, they expended all their power. We can only guide you now, and hope you have the strength to protect yourselves." Mufasa inhaled sharply. "I'm sorry, my grandson, but the time a spirit may spend with the living is short indeed."

"Wait, don't go yet!" Kopa pleaded. "What about Dad and Asante? Are they okay? When will the Lion Hunters get here? What am I supposed to do?"

Mufasa gazed tenderly at his grandson. "That, your Majesty, is up to you. I wish you luck." The spectral lion's form began to dissolve into vapor. "Goodbye, King Kopa." With that, Mufasa disappeared.

* * *

**What do you think of that, and of my debut to this story? If you are unfamiliar with me, then I am proud to say "Hello!" My name is Haradion, author of the "Lion King – Judgment" and "Lion King – Legacies" series, which is presently coming up to the end of the third book. So if you liked this chapter, or my writing style, go check those out.**

**On the flip side, it has been a privilege to assist Asante with the completion of his final story. I am pleased to say that every chapter has been planned out and organized, and that it should be completed soon. We are approaching its epic conclusion!**

**Until next time readers, have a nice day. And as always: "Please, leave a review."**

\- **Haradion**

* * *

**Continue to Chapter 10**


	10. Chapter 10

**_\- Chapter 10 by Dreaming18. Edited by Asante._**

* * *

**The Lion King VI:**

**Fall of Man**

Chapter 10

After a successful expedition that morning, the hunting party made their way back to Pride Rock. They crossed paths with the knights, who had just finished their morning sparring practice and were also heading home, falling in step with the lionesses. Walking ahead of the group, Boga glanced off toward the horizon and noticed several dark figures in the distance walking through a field. She moved away from the party to get a better look, crouching low to hide herself in the tall grass at the cusp of a hill.

"Boga, what's wrong?" asked Kovu, coming up behind her. Kiara walked beside him.

"Not sure," Boga mumbled. She edged closer until she had a clear view of the strangers, and her eyes grew wide. "Hyenas!"

"What?" Kovu gasped.

"At least three – maybe four of them."

"Hyenas?" Kovu marveled. "I haven't seen hyenas in the Pride Lands since I was a cub. Surely they can't be hyenas."

"Well they look like hyenas to me," Boga said confidently. "They're heading towards Pride Rock."

"Why would they be heading for Pride Rock?" asked Kiara.

The rest of the party gathered around to observe the approach of the small caravan, everyone keeping low to not alert the trespassers to their presence.

"It could be an invasion," Kovu suggested.

"A group that small?" Vitani scoffed. "Ridiculous. Those flea-bitten dogs probably don't realize where they are."

"Well, let's not wait to find out," Kovu growled. "They're a small group, easy enough to eliminate."

"Kovu, I really don't think…" Kiara started

"Wait, they're dragging something," Boga said, interrupting Kiara. Squinting, she discerned that the hyenas were dragging a bed made of sticks with a lion nestled on it. The lion had a light golden pelt and a slick black mane. "Nuru?"

"They have Nuru?" Kiara gasped. "How is that possible?"

"She's most likely their prisoner," Kovu declared. "They're clearly here to wage war. I suggest we attack now while…" He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Kopa walking nearby. "Kopa!"

Kopa gazed distractedly at the ground before him, not noticing the crowd of lions hiding in the grass nearby until Kovu spoke. He looked up and blinked in surprise. "Oh, good morning," he called uncertainly.

Kovu shushed him. "Where have you been?"

"I had to clear my head," Kopa replied, walking over and joining the other lions. "Something happened to me last night – something I don't think any of you are going to believe…"

"There's no time for that, Chaka," Mheetu declared. "We're being invaded!"

Kopa's eyes widened. "Invaded? Is it Lion Hunters?" He pushed to the front of the group to get a good look at the invaders.

"No," Kiara replied, joining Kopa. "It's hyenas and it looks like they've taken Nuru captive."

"They're getting closer," Boga warned.

Kopa only stared at the approaching hyena pack. _Mufasa warned me about Lion Hunters,_ he thought. _Why didn't he also warn me about hyenas?_

Kiara glanced at her brother curiously. "Kopa?"

"I'm going to speak with them," Kopa decided.

"You can't be serious," Kovu scoffed. "They have Nuru."

"I noticed," Kopa grumbled. "Just let me talk to them. I don't think this is an invasion."

"They're hyenas!" Kovu scoffed.

"I know a lot more about hyenas than most," Kopa replied sternly. "Just keep back a bit and don't attack unless they do."

Kovu glared at Kopa in exasperation. "Fine."

Kopa trotted down the hill and slowly approached the hyenas, the other lions following close behind. Kiara moved to stand beside her brother. The hyenas noticed their approach and stopped instantly. As the lions got closer, one of the hyenas caught Kopa's eye, a large female who led the group.

"Bow your heads," Asan told her clan. "Don't show any sign of aggression."

Though they did as their leader instructed, the three other hyenas regarded the lions warily and stood protectively in front of Nuru, who appeared to be napping on her makeshift stretcher.

Kopa faced the hyenas' leader. "Wha…"

"What are you doing in the Pride Lands?" Kovu shouted. "Why do you have Nuru?"

Kopa rolled his eyes. "Kovu, I got this," he hissed.

Nuru blinked her eyes open and lifted her head. "Kopa, Kovu, Kiara?"

"We were just taking this lioness back to Pride Rock," Asan explained. "She was injured…"

The hyena was interrupted when Timon and Pumbaa popped their heads out from behind Nuru. "Kopa!" Timon exclaimed. "Thank goodness we ran into you."

"Kopa?" Asan gasped, addressing the lions' apparent leader. "You're Kopa?"

"Yes, that's me," Kopa confirmed guardedly.

Asan came closer, causing the lions behind Kopa to grow agitated. "You don't remember me, do you?"

Kopa's eyes narrowed. "Should I?"

Asan smiled. "My name's Asante. We knew each other when we were young. We were friends."

Kopa's eyes widened. "Asante?"

Asan nodded.

A smile spread across Kopa's face. "I thought you looked familiar."

"Wait, wait, wait a minute!" Kovu interjected in disbelief. "You were friends with a hyena?"

"She has the same name as our brother?" Kiara asked.

"You never mentioned you were friends with a hyena when we were young," Vitani noted with a frown.

Kopa shrugged. "You never asked."

Asan glanced at Vitani, and her eyes flared. "You – I know you." She then studied Kovu more closely. "I know you too. You both were part of the pride that forced my clan from the Elephant Graveyard!" She growled. "You're Zira's cubs!"

"Well this is an awkward moment," Timon whispered to Pumbaa.

Kopa cleared his throat nervously. "Um, Asante, meet my wife," he said, gesturing to Vitani.

Asan froze, glancing at her old childhood friend, and then back to his mate. "You married Zira's daughter?"

"I know how to break the tension," Timon whispered to Pumbaa. He hopped out of Nuru's litter. "Hey Guys, check this thing out," he called, nudging the stretcher. "I call it the lion lie-on, because lions _lie on_ it."

"Lie-on lion?" Timira asked.

"No, the lion lie-on," Timon corrected.

Mheetu shook his head. "That's what she said."

"Isn't it cool?" Timon continued, ignoring Mheetu. "I made this thing all by myself."

Asan's three clan mates glanced over their shoulders and glared at Timon. "All by yourself?" one of them growled.

Timon stared blankly at the three hyenas. "Um – well, maybe you guys helped a little."

Timira rolled her eyes and glanced beyond the hyena clan. "Wait… Kopa, there's something moving over there!"

The lions and hyenas turned towards the object Timira had spotted, which moved swiftly through the savannah with a loud thrumming noise.

"What is that?" Kiara said.

Nuru recognized the vehicle the humans used to transport themselves. "It's the humans – the ones that shot me."

"They shot you?" Kopa snapped.

"That's why we were bringing her home to you," Asan explained. "Your father, brother, and the human Daniel continued on."

Kopa eyed the distant vehicle darkly.

Kiara recognized the look in her brother's eyes. "Kopa, remember what Daniel said. We need to be careful."

Kopa nodded reluctantly, his eyes fixed on the vehicle.

"They're heading towards Pride Rock," Kovu pointed out. "Faraji's still recuperating there and he's unprotected."

Kopa scanned the hills around them, navigating a route back to the kopje that would keep them hidden from the hunters. "All right, everyone keep close and stay low. We'll cut them off and get to Faraji before…"

"What about the others?" Timira said, interrupting him.

"Others?" Kopa asked.

Timira nodded. "Fasa, Nyota, Timir and Uzuri all went down to Zulu falls this morning. They won't know about the humans."

"Chaka, I'll lead a group back to Pride Rock and protect Faraji," Mheetu offered. "You and Kiara take the rest to find the kids."

Kopa hesitated. "I'm not comfortable splitting up, not after what Daniel told us about these hunters."

"Everything will be fine," Mheetu assured him. "Go and find your kids – bring them back safely."

Kopa sighed heavily. "Okay, but everyone be careful. These are the Lion Hunters from legend we're dealing with."

* * *

Hasira smiled faintly as he watched the poachers enter the Pride Lands. They hadn't noticed when he slipped off and backtracked to a concealed outcropping overlooking the fields, watching them from a safe distance and admiring his handiwork.

As Mchezo drove through the quiet landscape, he and Nguvu marveled at the enormous kopje rising in the distance. The sight was magnificent, probably the tallest freestanding rock formation they'd ever seen in Africa.

"Now that's a kopje." Mchezo said, admiring the majestic structure.

"You think that's where the lions are?" Nguvu suggested.

"Oh yes, I do indeed," Mchezo replied in a scornful tone. "It's the perfect castle for the _king of the jungle_." He brought the car to a stop.

"Why are you stopping?"

"The sound of the engine might scare them off." He got out of the car and took his gun. "I'll head out in that direction on foot."

"Alone?" Nguvu scoffed.

Mchezo grinned. "I'm in a daring mood." He noted Nguvu's worried look. "Don't worry, I'm just going to check things out around the kopje. You take the car and keep exploring. Check around the rivers and waterholes."

"I'm not going to change your mind, am I?"

Mchezo shook his head. "Don't worry, if I find any big cats at the kopje, I'll make sure there are plenty left for you to plug."

"Be careful," Nguvu said as she watched Mchezo walk away, gun in hand.

"You too, Sis," Mchezo replied as he made his way toward the kopje.

Nguvu watched her brother leave, and then climbed into the driver's seat. She switched the ignition on and drove off, searching for any signs of water. Where there's water, there's bound to be animals.

* * *

**Continue to Chapter 11**

* * *

Here's a little secret Simba doesn't want us to know about the making of _The Lion King II: Simba's Pride_. The following outtake is brought to us by TRON0602:

**Simba stood in the middle of his dressing room for _Simba's Pride,_ wondering why the directors asked him to come in early. He looked around. "I wonder if they have any L'Oreal."**

**The door opened and many authors of different shapes and sizes entered.**

**"Hi, Sante," Simba greeted. "What's going on?"**

**Asante (the writer) made a picture frame around Simba with his fingers and asked, "Simba, do you think you could give me a smile, like the way Nala smiles?"**

**Simba raised his eyebrow. "Why is he asking me that, Tron?"**

**Tron shrugged. "Just do it so we can get this over with."**

**Simba sighed. With a little effort, he did a pretty good impression of his mate's smile. "How's this?" he said through clenched teeth.**

**Asante gave a nod of approval and turned to the other writers. "Let's start with that mane of his."**

**Simba's eyes went wide. "My mane! What's wrong with it? Is it not snuggly enough?" Simba panicked as he looked around frantically for the precious fur-care product.**

**"No, no, no, it's not that," Tron explained calmly. "It's perfectly snuggly, but we just need to shave it off."**

**"WHAT?" Simba wailed. "But…"**

**"Sorry, Simba," Asante replied, not sounding sorry at all, "but the budget for _Simba's Pride_ was cut. In order to get semi-decent lighting, we couldn't afford the adult lioness to play your daughter. So we need you to do both yourself and your daughter."**

**"THE HELL I DO!" Simba roared. "I'm a guy! What are you trying to pull?"**

**"Now come on, Sim," Tron coaxed, getting his electric razor ready. "In the old days, males played all roles, even the female's."**

**"Also, we need to get you on a diet so you look more feminine," Asante added, looking over his to-do list only to be interrupted by a growl from a vicious looking Lion King.**

**"I'll start right now with some exercise! It's called Hunt Asante and Tron!" He ran after them.**

****The two authors ran screaming from Simba's dressing room.****


	11. Chapter 11

**_\- _****_Chapter 11, Scene 1-2 by Incarnate Firefly. Edited by Asante_**

**_\- Chapter 11, Scene 3 by Asante. **_Edited by Incarnate Firefly_**_**

* * *

**The Lion King VI:**

**Fall of Man**

Chapter 11

Scene 1

"Why aren't they back yet?" Fasa grumbled.

"Not this again," Uzuri groaned. "I thought we came out here to relax."

"We are relaxing," Timir said.

"Then why are we doing exactly what we spent the last few days doing at Pride Rock?" Uzuri countered. "Asking each other over and over again why Simba and Asante aren't back yet."

"Don't be insensitive, Uzuri," Nyota grunted. "Fasa's just worried about them."

"We all are," Timir replied in the same agreeable tone.

The four of them were gathered at the top of Zulu Falls. Timir and Uzuri lounged on the rocks while Fasa and Nyota looked out towards the borders from their vantage point.

"What if the humans have those gun things Daniel told us about?" Fasa fretted. "How will they sense them coming?"

Nyota's nostrils flared. "I can smell humans."

"Well, okay, we can all recognize the scent of humans from hanging out with Daniel," Fasa conceded, "but you know Grandfather's reflexes aren't as quick as they used…"

"No, I mean I can smell humans _now_."

Timir and Uzuri rose from their perches. "How many?" Timir whispered.

"Just one," Nyota replied. "Remember what Daniel said we should do if we encounter any of them. Let's get out of here."

"Which way, Nyota?" Uzuri asked.

Nyota hesitated, trying to discern which direction the scent was coming from. "Follow the stream," she said, gesturing upstream away from the waterfall. "Stay close to the rocks."

They had barely taken a step when the first shot rang out. Timir, who was bringing up the rear, flinched at the sound, a reaction that saved his life. The bullet whizzed past his nose; it would have taken him through the head if he hadn't stopped.

Nyota glanced in the direction where the gunshot resounded and spotted Nguvu peering out from behind some boulders, adjusting her target.

"Run!" Nyota shouted. "Split up, now!"

The human fired again, this time at Fasa, but he ducked behind a wide boulder, the bullet pinging off the rock. Uzuri ran past him in a different direction.

Nguvu shifted her aim towards Uzuri.

Before she could fire, Timir jumped out from cover and leaped at the human. She rolled to the side, bringing up her gun to fire at him.

"Screw that damn stick!" Timir shouted angrily, dodging out of her line of sight just as she fired.

The four adolescents dashed around the rocks and fled along the stream. "Run and don't look back!" Nyota roared.

Nguvu knew she couldn't outrun the lions, so she hurried up a large boulder to get a better view of them. She pulled back the slide and took aim at Fasa.

Uzuri couldn't help herself and looked back, catching sight of the human on her perch, her gun aimed at them. She saw where the gun was pointed, and tackled Fasa.

"Uzuri!" Fasa yelped.

The bullet ricocheted off the rock they tumbled behind. The two lions rolled into the cold water with a splash.

Nguvu swore, adjusting her aim back towards Uzuri, who stumbled against the current. "Let's see you dodge this."

A golden paw swiped at Nguvu's rifle, knocking it off target before she could fire. She stumbled off her perch, landing on her back with her rifle still in hand. She looked up into the fierce teal eyes of a golden lion with a messy brown mane. The creature loomed over her on the boulder where she attempted to snipe the younger lions. The lion roared, and though Nguvu didn't understand his words, she inferred the basic translation. "Get away from them, you bitch!" Kopa snarled.

Half a score of adult lions dashed from the trees. Some of them ushered the younger lions away while the others hurried to back up Kopa, closing in on Nguvu. The poacher shifted into a crouched position and pointed her gun. She didn't have enough bullets to shoot all the lions, but the animals skittered back from the weapon. Nguvu took their wariness as her opportunity to turn and flee.

"That hunter's too dangerous with that weapon," Kovu advised. "We got the kids, let's get back to Pride Rock."

"No," Kopa growled. "We take that Lion Hunter out before it can hurt anyone else." He took off after Nguvu.

Several of the knights followed suit, including a reluctant Kovu.

Kiara helped Uzuri and Fasa out of the water. "Are you two okay? Is anyone hurt?"

Uzuri nodded. "I'm good."

"We're fine," Fasa agreed. He then found himself pulled into a quick, tight hug by his mother.

After a moment, Kiara released her son. "Follow me. We have to get back to Pride Rock."

"What about that human?" Fasa protested.

Kiara had already turned and headed back for the trees. "Don't argue with me, Young Lion."

"We have to help Dad and Uncle Kopa!" Fasa shouted.

Uzuri smacked the back of Fasa's head with her paw. "You are not going anywhere near that human, Mufasa!"

"The hell?" Fasa yelped.

Kiara turned back to the two young lions. "Uzuri, calm down."

"Kiara, what's taking you?" Vitani called, leading Nyota and Timir away.

Uzuri continued to shout at Fasa. "In fact, I am never letting you out of my sight again!"

Fasa stared blankly at Uzuri. "Uzuri, why are you so angry?"

Uzuri flung her forelimbs around Fasa. "I'm not angry! I thought we were going to lose you!"

"Uzuri…" Fasa murmured.

"Don't," Uzuri interrupted.

Fasa nuzzled Uzuri, purring affectionately.

Uzuri released a sigh. "I love you, Mufasa."

Fasa nodded. "I love you too, Uzuri."

Not far off, the Pride Land Knights pursued Nguvu back towards Zulu Falls. The lions used the rocks as cover, Nguvu trying to shoot them several times. They were closing in on Nguvu, who was almost out of ammunition. After a quick check, she realized that she was down to only one bullet. If she was going to die, she could at least take down one more lion. She neared the edge of the waterfall. With nowhere else to go, she turned and lifted her rifle, making her final stand.

"Down!" Kovu ordered.

The knights did as instructed and took cover from Nguvu's rifle.

"Come on!" Nguvu roared.

Without warning, Kopa leapt out at Nguvu from the side, having circled around while her attention was on the knights taking cover. With no time to think, she brought her rifle around. "This is for you, Seth."

Kopa skidded to a halt, gaping down the barrel of Nguvu's gun.

Nguvu took a step back as she readied herself to fire, and her foot slipped on the wet rocks beneath her. The shot went high, and Nguvu fell backwards over the edge of the waterfall with a piercing scream. Kopa watched the human fall and disappear beneath the mist at the bottom of the waterfall.

* * *

Scene 2

Mchezo silently prowled the edges of Pride Rock, his gun raised. There were no lions about, but he was sure he would find the big one here. _Where are you, Monster? Don't think that running home to your friends will protect you._

He began to scale the rock, scanning the ground for signs of lion activity. His tracker's eye identified numerous paw prints in the soil surrounding the kopje. As he walked up towards the promontory, he noticed scratches on the surrounding boulders where the lions had sharpened their claws. He spotted the entrance to a cave.

Faraji slept soundly in the den, still wearing the splint Daniel had fashioned for him. His head was propped on his paws. Mchezo silently stepped inside the cave and spotted Faraji lying by the far wall. The hunter regarded the slumbering creature curiously when he saw the splint binding its leg.

_So Daniel has been taking care of them,_ Mchezo thought. _Interesting. _He raised his rifle, taking aim at Faraji's head.

At the last second, Mchezo detected movement out of the corner of his eye. He immediately dropped and rolled forward, barely avoiding Bado's claws. The hunter spun around to face the smaller lion standing at the cave mouth.

Faraji jerked awake at the commotion. "Bado?"

Mchezo backpedalled, scrambling to aim his rifle at Bado. "Where's your big friend?" he growled.

Bado couldn't understand what he was saying. "I won't let you hurt him!" he snarled, looking defiantly down the barrel of Mchezo's gun.

"Bado, run!" Faraji shouted.

"No," Bado replied calmly.

"You stubborn idiot! You don't have to save me!"

"Yes I do!"

All Mchezo could hear was a series of roars and chuffs. He adjusted his aim, pointing right between Bado's eyes.

"Get down!" Mheetu roared, barreling into Bado. The two lions tumbled away from the entrance just as Mchezo fired. The shot missed, taking a few hairs off Mheetu's mane. The old lion ushered Bado behind a rock for cover.

Mchezo moved towards the den's entrance and saw several other adult lions making their way to the cave. Amongst the crowd were Nala, Madoa, Afua, and Boga. They took cover when they spotted Mchezo's rifle. The hunter scrambled to reload.

Mheetu peered around the boulder at the hunter and realized his weapon was momentarily disabled. He stepped out into the open, his muscles tensing for a pounce. Mchezo finished reloading and took aim just as Mheetu leapt.

"Villain!" Mheetu roared, swiping the gun from Mchezo's hands just in time.

"He's unarmed!" Afua roared. "Move in!"

At his instruction, the other lions hurried to assist Mheetu.

The human ducked back, drawing his machete without slowing down. He swung and left a shallow cut on the old lion's face. Mheetu snarled in pain, blood dripping from his cheek. He glanced at Faraji, still lying defenseless in the cave.

"Trying to protect your cripple, eh?" Mchezo spat. He looked over the white lion's shoulder and saw his comrades getting closer. Without warning, he threw the blade at Faraji.

"My son!" Mheetu cried. He leapt to intercept the blade, catching the handle in his mouth before it struck his son. This gave Mchezo the opportunity to grab his gun and take aim.

Madoa and the other lions flinched at the sound of a gunshot. Mheetu stood motionless for a moment, a confused look on his face. He dropped the machete from his mouth, and then crumpled into a heap.

Madoa stared blankly at her fallen mate. "Mheetu?"

"No!" Faraji wailed.

Her son's cry of despair brought Madoa out of shock. Her claws extended and she sprang forward, murder in her eyes. Mchezo didn't even see her coming. He was thrown on his back, the lioness pinning him. She bit the barrel of his gun and yanked it from his hands. The rifle was snapped in two between her teeth.

Looking up into the lioness' wrathful eyes, Mchezo knew his time had come. He sighed and closed his eyes just before Madoa's fangs encircled his throat.

The others simply watched as the Lion Hunter was torn apart by the relentless lioness. Bado winced as Madoa delivered the deathblow. He then ran to his lover and nuzzled him. "Faraji?"

"Dad!" Faraji cried out.

Nala ran to Mheetu's side and nudged him with her nose. She could feel him breathing, but when she gently pushed him onto his side, she discovered the earth stained red beneath him.

"Sis?" Mheetu coughed weakly.

"Mheetu," Nala lamented. "My baby brother."

The other lions watched sadly as Madoa walked over to tend to her dying mate, her muzzle and claws covered in the Lion Hunter's blood. Afua and Boga looked away, and Boga noticed the rest of the Pride returning, escorting the rescued heirs.

"See to Faraji and our son," Afua whispered to Boga.

The lioness nodded and made her way to the den.

With a deep sigh, Afua went to meet Kopa and Kiara, who led the approaching party.

"Everyone's okay," Kopa called, gesturing to his party with a relieved smile.

Kiara frowned, recognizing the anguish in Afua's eyes. "Kopa, something's wrong."

Kopa glanced at his sister in confusion and then looked to his friend. He faltered. "Afua, what is it?"

Afua hesitated. "Kopa, there's – you've got to be strong. O – okay, Buddy?"

Kopa's eyes widened in alarm. "What happened?"

* * *

Scene 3

Night had fallen over the Pride Lands. The lions were gathered in the den, waiting. Mheetu laid his head in Madoa's forelimbs, his mate licking his forehead tenderly. He opened his eyes and looked up at the king. "Chaka," he sighed.

"Hey," Kopa said, feigning a smile, though tears were brimming in his eyes.

"It's bad, isn't it?"

Kopa shook his head. "Nah, you'll be fine."

"Nala?" Mheetu called.

Nala walked over and nuzzled Mheetu tearfully. "I'm here, my little brother."

"We're blessed."

"Blessed? How are we blessed?"

"Though we were separated by Scar, we were brought back together." Mheetu looked to Kiara, who stood by Nala. "Beautiful Kiara, that was thanks to you. You will be a great queen."

Kiara regarded her uncle desolately, unable to find the words to respond.

Mheetu turned to Fasa and Nyota. "You two," he chuckled, "as different as night and day…" His eyes almost drifted closed but he forced them open again. "When it is time for Kopa and Kiara to step down, you'll make us all proud."

Mheetu continued to address each member of his family. He spoke to each one of his sons, saving Faraji for last. "My son, you know how precious you are to me, don't you?"

Faraji nodded, weeping silently.

"There was never anything wrong with you. I'm sorry if I ever indicated that I believed otherwise." Mheetu's eyes drifted to Bado. "I must apologize to you as well, Bado."

Bado shook his head. "You made us feel accepted."

Mheetu smiled. "I'm glad you felt that way, but I just want to say it with the right words. You have my full blessing. I know you'll make each other very happy." He then addressed Afua. "You will also bless them, won't you Afua?"

"Yes," Afua replied with utmost sincerity.

Mheetu closed his eyes for a moment and nuzzled into Madoa's chest. "Milady," he sighed. "I can't imagine what life would have been like if I hadn't found you. I hope I made you equally happy."

Madoa pressed her cheek against Mheetu's neck. "You did."

Mheetu shivered, his body growing weaker. He couldn't stay awake much longer. "Chaka," he gasped.

Kopa moved nearer and nuzzled Mheetu's mane. "I'm still here."

The dying lion felt a tear wet his mane, and he opened his eyes with a smile. "Your friends and your family have thanked me so many times for saving you from the river. They don't understand – you also saved me. Without you, I would have died alone in the wilderness. I love you, my little brother – my nephew – my son…"

Kopa's shook his head desperately, sending more teardrops flying. "You're not leaving," he cried. "I order you to stay. I'm king, so you do what I say, damn it! I command you to stay with me!"

Mheetu chuckled. "Of course I'll stay with you. That's my last promise to you – the same promise my mother made to me and Nala when we were cubs." His breathing grew faint, his words more quiet. Kopa had to lean in closer to make out what he said. "You – you are never far from my sight – or my protection. Does that reassure you – Kopa?" That was the first time Mheetu ever referred to his nephew by his real name.

Kopa was overwhelmed by Mheetu's words, which held the same love and tenderness as his mother's voice when she once told him that very same thing. The king couldn't hold back his sobs any longer.

Mheetu's head drooped to the side and his breathing faded. His eyes drifted closed – and then he was gone.

Slowly, Kopa left the den and made his way up the promontory. He sat at the edge of the throne, gazing out over the kingdom, aglow beneath the starry sky. Kiara came out to join him soon after, taking a seat beside her brother.

"I saw Grandfather last night," Kopa muttered.

Kiara glanced at Kopa in surprise. "You saw Mufasa?"

Kopa nodded. "He warned me that the Lion Hunters were coming. I could see him, I spoke with him, and yet I just…" He looked up into the sky. "I still didn't believe it was really him. I…" He started to choke on suppressed tears. "If I had believed – if I had warned everyone sooner…"

Kiara shook her head. "Kopa, this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is," Kopa sobbed. "I didn't prepare us in time." He turned, ran down the promontory, and fled Pride Rock.

He didn't go anywhere in particular. He just ran as fast as he could, but no one can outrun grief. He didn't stop until he was out of breath. Alone in the savannah, Kopa lowered his head and wept.

Upon the crest of a nearby hill, he saw his grandfather Mufasa standing with Mheetu. The white lion gazed solemnly at Kopa.

The king recognized that look well. Mheetu had given him that look many times throughout his childhood. _"I won't hear any whining from you, Chaka,"_ Mheetu often said when the cub complained about learning a new skill. _"No matter how hard it is – no matter how many times you fail – you never give up."_

His chest quivering, Kopa stood to his full height and gave Mheetu a nod. "I'll make you proud," he promised, tears trickling down his cheeks.

Mheetu smiled one last time at Kopa. Then he and Mufasa turned and walked away, their bodies fading into the night.

* * *

**Continue to Chapter 12**


	12. Chapter 12

**_\- _****_Chapter 12 by TRON0602. Edited by Asante_**

* * *

**The Lion King VI:**

**Fall of Man**

Chapter 12

* * *

**Note:** The following outtake was written by me (Asante), but is based on an idea by the almighty alphamon. I chose to put it here instead of at the end of Chapter 11 because I didn't want to spoil the tragedy of Mheetu's death for the readers:

**"****I love you, my little brother – my nephew – my son – ****_my king_****."**

**"****Cut," the director sighed.**

**Mheetu sat up. "Did I mess up my line?"**

**"****No," the director groaned. "That line just doesn't work. This is ****_Lion King_****, not ****_Lord of the Rings_****. We're totally ripping off Boromir's death scene. Take out 'my king' and stop at 'my son,' okay?"**

**Asante (the writer) barged in through a door. "My author senses are tingling," he growled. "Who's rewriting my script?"**

**The director pointed at Timon. "I tried to stop him," he lied.**

**Timon blinked in confusion. "Huh?"**

**Asante turned bright red. "TIMON!"**

* * *

Zeb was flying around the Pride Lands notifying the herds that the Lion Hunter's had been defeated. He alighted on a rock to catch his breath for a bit. Suddenly, he was forced down on his back. He looked up at his attacker, and his eyes widened. "Who – who are you?" he gasped, his body shaking.

Hasira glared at the hornbill pinned beneath his paw. "I'll be asking the questions, little bird, and you better answer candidly." He extended one claw against Zeb's chest. "If I like what I hear, I might just let you live."

Zeb quickly nodded. "Wh – what do you want from me?"

"Tell me, bird, how have the Pride Landers faired against the Lion Hunters? Are they consumed with agony over the losses amongst their pride? Have they sent you to me because they finally see that those monsters must be destroyed?"

Zeb stared blankly at Hasira. "Sent me to you? Um, Sir, whoever you are, no one knows you are here."

Hasira ignored Zeb's point, imagining himself leading the Pride Landers to war against the Lion Hunters' entire species.

_This lion's totally lost his shit,_ Zeb thought to himself. "Um, Sir?"

Hasira shook his head, regaining his senses. He leaned down, his teeth perilously close to Zeb's face. "Answer me!" he snarled. "What is the state of Simba's Pride?"

"The pride is safe!" Zeb squeaked, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Safe?" Hasira hissed. "How is that possible? None of them perished?" He put more pressure on his paw, crushing the hornbill's chest slightly. "Tell me the truth, little bird." He dug his claw into Zeb's wing a little.

"It's true, I say, it's true!" Zeb gasped. "The pride was warned of the possibility that Lion Hunters might come."

"Warned by who?"

"By our friend Daniel. He told us what they were capable of, and the hyenas that arrived this morning alerted us to the Lion Hunters' approach."

Hasira scowled at Zeb. "You're telling me the Pride Landers owe their lives to a pack of mangy hyenas and – and that Lion Hunter cub!" He roared in anger. "Damn it all! I was so close!"

"I can't breathe!" Zeb shouted, the paw pressing harder against him.

Hasira loosened the pressure somewhat. "Now I will have to change my plans," he thought out loud. "Maybe if I kill a few of the younger lions and then leave some of the Hunter's weapons by their bodies, like those sharp instruments. The Pride Landers will think the hunters had a third member who killed them."

"No!" Zeb shouted. "You will not harm Simba's Pride! I won't let you!"

Hasira looked down at Zeb in surprise. He grinned cruelly. "You won't let me?" he chuckled. "How will you stop me, little bird?"

Zeb glared up at Hasira defiantly.

Hasira looked up and thought over his new plan. He didn't like the idea of killing some of his own kind but he reminded himself that it was necessary to convince Simba's Pride that the Lion Hunters must be destroyed.

While Hasira was distracted with his scheming, Zeb tried to shove the lion's paw off. Without looking down, Hasira pressed harder, causing the bird to squawk. "Well, little cretin, you've been very cooperative. Unfortunately nothing you've told me is particularly useful, certainly not valuable enough to save you." He raised his other paw, claws extended. "Nothing personal."

"Wait, wait!" Zeb squealed. "There's more I can tell you!"

Hasira paused. "I'm listening."

Zeb thought for a moment. "You're upset that the Lion Hunters were defeated without harming Simba's Pride – but that's not entirely true. There was one death in the pride."

Hasira pondered over this new information. One death probably wouldn't convince the pride, unless it was a member of the royal family. "Who was this one casualty?"

"Mheetu, the younger brother of Nala, the former queen. He was mortally wounded by one of the Lion Hunters while trying to protect his son. He succumbed to his injuries only a couple of hours ago."

Hasira smirked at the bird's words.

"Was that valuable enough in exchange for my life?" Zeb asked.

The lion nodded. "That is good information. You are free to go, little hornbill, but if you tell anyone of our encounter, I will devour you…"

Zeb planned to tell the first Pride Lander he saw what transpired with this rogue.

"…and every single feathered loved one of yours. Am I clear?"

Zeb felt a cold dread settle over him. Fearing for his parents and siblings, he nodded. "I won't tell anyone."

"Good." Hasira lifted his paw, allowing the bird to stand. Zeb frantically flew away.

"Now you'll see, Asante," Hasira whispered. "Now you'll see."

* * *

Night had fallen. Simba and his party settled down to rest near a little cavern. The journey had proved frustrating, as they'd traveled two days only to find themselves back in Grass Walls; they were going in circles.

"I'm sorry, Daniel," Simba sighed. "I'm afraid I've proven to be a poor guide. I've never traveled any further than Grass Walls before."

"It's fine," Daniel said, preparing a campfire just outside the cavern.

"Hasira traveled further than Grass Walls," Asante pointed out.

Simba frowned pensively. "Then he'll know this area well, which means he'll catch up to us soon." He turned to Daniel. "I think it would be in your best interests to make a new weapon, like the one you killed the elephant with."

Daniel looked at him startled. "Is that necessary? I mean, the guy was a friend of yours. I don't think I could fight him."

Simba moved closer and settled down beside Daniel. "You may not have a choice, Daniel. If Asante and I are unable to stop Hasira, you will need to protect yourself."

Daniel glanced at his staff and touched Rafiki's gourds, a contemplative look on his face. He stood up and placed Rafiki's staff in the cavern, tucked away where it would be safe. He then went about collecting the materials he needed. He found a long, relatively straight pole and a sharp looking rock. He sat back down beside Simba and set to work fashioning a new spear. He sharpened the stone on a large rock, used his pocket knife to cut a groove in the tip of the pole, and tied the spearhead in place with some long thin roots. "Done," Daniel said, presenting his new weapon.

Simba looked up into the night sky. "It's late. Both of you get some sleep. I'll take first watch."

For the next three hours, Daniel slept soundly between Simba and Asante, his head propped against Simba's shoulder and his legs tucked against Asante's chest. Asante slept restlessly, occasionally mumbling to himself.

Simba gazed up towards the stars, wishing for one last glimpse of his father's spirit. He heard rustling in the bushes near their campsite. "Asante," he whispered.

Simba's son awoke and lifted his head. "What?" He heard the rustling as well. The two lions stood up.

"What's happening?" Daniel mumbled, awoken by the lions' movement.

"Daniel, get in the cave now," Simba instructed in a low voice.

Daniel didn't argue, hurrying inside the cave."

The former Lion King and his son waited, tensing as the creature drew closer.

Hasira stepped out from the forest. "I'm glad I found you."

"What do you want?" Asante snarled.

Hasira frowned crossly. "That's a nice way to greet someone who came all this way to bring you news."

Simba's raised an eyebrow. "What news?"

Hasira feigned a sympathetic expression. "Something terrible has happened in the Pride Lands."

"I don't believe you!" Asante spat. "You're only here because you want to hurt Daniel!"

Simba touched his son's shoulder with a paw to calm him. "What has happened, Hasira?"

Hasira held back a gleeful smile, affecting a caring look. "The other two Lion Hunters found your pride."

Simba felt his chest tighten. "No."

"Coregents Kopa and Kiara managed to defeat them, but not without a casualty. Mheetu, your brother-in-law, was slain."

"Mheetu," Simba gasped. He lowered his head.

"You're a liar!" Asante bellowed at Hasira.

Hasira looked to the younger male. "I'm sorry, Asante, but I'm not lying. Sir Mheetu is dead."

Asante shook his head furiously, his eyes filling with tears. "No, Uncle Mheetu can't be dead!"

Pleased with their reaction, Hasira maintained his façade of sympathy. "I am sorry for your loss, Lord Simba – Prince Asante. There will be a time for mourning, but now you must think of your pride. Other Lion Hunters will come, and Mheetu won't be the last to die. Simba, your pride will be destroyed, just as my pride was. They will kill your mate, your sons, your daughter, your grandchildren… One by one, they will eliminate your whole pride, down to the very last cub. We can stop this from happening, Simba! Help me convince your pride! We must take the fight to these monsters!" Hasira offered his paw to the former king. "You may have given Kopa and Kiara your throne, but they will still follow their father's instructions."

Daniel stepped out of the cavern. "You just don't get it, Hasira. You can't wage war against humanity."

Hasira growled at the human. "Silence! Simba and I will deal with you soon enough."

"You need to stop this, Hasira," Daniel continued. "The humans you've seen – they aren't the worst of us. There are others who put the likes of those hunters you killed to shame. Our species is capable of far worse. Humans have the technology to wipe out your kind. Their sheer numbers alone have already destroyed countless species. You can't wage war against them. You'll destroy Simba's kingdom if you try."

"I am not afraid of your weapons!" Hasira spat. "I have already killed dozens of humans!"

"And humanity hasn't even noticed," Daniel countered, "but when they do, they could unleash any number of horrors against you. There was a time when humans feared their conflicts would destroy the world! Their weapons threatened to end all life! Missiles, atomic bombs, nuclear holocaust… Against a species responsible for all that, you don't stand a chance! If they wanted to, they could wipe the Pride Lands of the face of the earth! This is not a war you can win! It's not even one you can fight!"

Hasira's eyes widened as he thought on this. _Is it possible? Have I underestimated the Lion Hunters that much?_

"He's right," Simba intoned. "We've seen what the Lion Hunters can do – and I suspect you've seen more than we, Hasira. You know we can't win a war against them."

"No!" Hasira protested. "We can win! We just need to work together!"

"If you wish to fight humanity, you will do so alone," Simba declared. "The Pride Landers will not join you."

Hasira's mind wandered back to the day his pride was slain. There were so many Lion Hunters, systematic in their hunting strategy. Hasira knew he couldn't defeat them on his own. The Pride Landers were the strongest lions in the Serengeti; without them, there was no hope.

"There are thousands of humans, Hasira," Daniel added. "Hundreds of thousands in the surrounding area alone. Across the whole world? There are more than you could ever imagine. As I've said, the ones you've seen don't even come close to being the worst."

Shaking his head, Hasira directed a violent roar to the heavens. "Damn it all!" he bellowed, slashing at the rocks nearby.

Silence fell over the clearing and Hasira lowered his head. Simba's party watched him anxiously for a moment.

Hasira looked up, his eyes glazed over. "If I can't destroy your species, I can at least kill you." He took one step toward Daniel.

Simba and Asante stepped in his way. "That's not going to happen," Simba growled. "Daniel, get out of here! Run!"

"But…" Daniel started.

"Don't argue with me!" Simba snapped.

Daniel frantically gathered his belongings, then turned and fled up the hill. He was soon out of sight.

"They killed your brother-in-law," Hasira scoffed, "and yet you still defend one of their vile cubs? Have you fallen senile after all these years, Simba? And are you truly naïve enough to trust that thing, Asante?"

"I told you once before," Simba snarled, "Daniel is part of our pride. He has proven himself. We won't let you hurt him." He leapt at Hasira.

The colossal lion smacked the old king aside, sending Simba into a rock. "You're a weak old fool."

Simba cried out in pain and crumbled to the ground.

Asante stared at his injured father in shock. The way the former king was positioned was eerily similar to how Sarabi lay just before – before…

Asante released a violent roar and pounced at Hasira. The enormous lion was knocked onto his back, startled by the force of the smaller lion's attack.

"How dare you harm my father!" Asante thundered, landing on Hasira's chest. He swiped viciously at Hasira's face.

The paw strike resounded through Hasira's ears. He tried to strike back, only for the smaller lion to dodge and respond with an even harder swipe.

Asante's attacks grew more violent. He started to bite at Hasira's neck, pulling away bits of mane and skin. For the longest time, he'd been afraid of the darkness inside him, put there by Adui when he murdered Sarabi, but that darkness was the only thing that would give Asante the power he needed to defend his father – defend Daniel – defend everyone he loved.

_"I let that darkness into my heart once," _Asante remembered his father saying to Kopa_, "and, if not for your sister, it would have destroyed me."_

_Better to let the darkness destroy me than let my loved ones perish, _Asante decided. He lifted his paw to deliver the deathblow.

"Don't hate me, Asante," Hasira gasped, his face now covered in claw marks.

Asante froze. _Hate? _he thought, lowering his paw. _That's what everyone means when they talk about letting darkness in – but my darkness isn't hate – it's fear. Adui coming after me in my dreams – I'm not afraid he'll kill me. I'm afraid he'll take someone else away from me. That's what I'm really afraid of – losing someone I love._

Hasira gazed up at Asante with sadness in his eyes. "Please don't hate me."

"I never hated you," Asante said.

"Then help me, please! The Lion Hunters will take away everyone you love. Please!"

Simba groaned and struggled to his feet.

Asante shook his head. "I can't help you."

Hasira nodded. "Very well." He slammed his paw across Asante's face and threw him into a stone wall, where he was knocked out.

"Asante!" Simba cried out. He stood and moved to check his son, but Hasira pounced on him, pinning the old lion on his back.

"You've chosen to side with the Lion Hunters," Hasira growled viciously.

Simba gazed up at Hasira in horror. "Hasira, stop this madness!"

Hasira lifted his claws. "You're a traitor, Simba."

Daniel stepped out from his hiding spot, took aim, and fired his flare gun.

* * *

**Continue to Chapter 13**

* * *

The following outtake is brought to us by TRON0602:

**The lion nodded. "That is good information. You are free to go, little hornbill, but if you tell anyone of our encounter, I will devour you…"**

**Zeb planned to tell the first Pride Lander he saw what transpired with this rogue.**

**"…and every single feathered loved one of yours. Am I clear?"**

**Zeb felt a cold dread settle over him. Fearing for his parents and siblings, he nodded. "I won't tell anyone."**

**"Good." Hasira lifted his paw, allowing the bird to stand. Zeb frantically flew away.**

**"Now you'll see, Asante," Hasira whispered. "Now you'll see."**

**"And cut," Tron said from the director's chair. After so many failed directors, Asante had finally approved his fellow author Tron for the position.**

**Zeb returned to his bird pedestal with a star and his name written on it. "This is animal abuse. We hornbills are always mistreated in these pictures."**

**Asante stood nearby, waiting for Hasira so he could take him back to apply his injured face makeup. "Hey, there he is," he said as Hasira approached. "Everyone's favorite antagonist." He clapped as Hasira walked offset.**

**The large lion smiled when he saw Asante. "Hey there, Buddy. Everything set for my next scene?"**

**Asante nodded.**

**Zeb squawked loudly, startling everyone.**

**"What the hell, Zeb?" Tron shouted through his megaphone.**

**Zeb glared and flew to perch on Tron's arm. "I want a raise!"**

**Tron glared back. "Fictional characters don't get paychecks."**

**"I demand it, or I'll call my father!" Zeb shouted.**

**"Please, as if Zazu is such a threat," Hasira laughed, walking up and blowing the bird off the director. "Now who wants to go to Red Lobster?"**

**Everyone quickly hurried out and locked the door with Zeb still inside.**

**Zeb turned from his normal blue color to raging red. He reached into Asante's bag, took out his cell phone, and dialed a number. After a few rings, a voice answered. "Who's this?"**

**"This is Zeb. I believe you and your student once helped my dad, Zazu with a certain lion problem."**

**"You're Zazu's boy? Sure thing, just tell me what you need and I'll get the champ right on it."**

**"Thanks, Phil."**

**On the next day of shooting for _Fall of Man_, Asante frantically ran around the dressing rooms. "Has anyone seen Hasira?"**

**Zeb turned from his mirror and looked at the author. "I haven't. Why do you ask?"**

**"He hasn't shown up for filming yet. If you see him, let me know? Tron is having a fit."**

**"Sure, I'll let you know if I see him," Zeb agreed as Asante left. The hornbill then turned to the other door. "Did you get it done?"**

**The figure stepped out and dangled a beaten and terrified Hasira from one hand. "Don't let him skin me!" Hasira bawled.**

**Zeb flew over and perched on the lion's nose. "Now what will you do if you get assigned to hurt hornbills?"**

**Hasira gulped. "Be as gentle as possible, cause hornbills are the most respected creatures in this film and are underappreciated."**

**Zeb smiled, pleased with the results. "Thanks, Hercules. Tell Phil I really appreciate the help."**

**Hercules nodded and set Hasira down. Just as he was leaving, he reached into a clothes rack and picked up Scar's skinned pelt. "Can I borrow this for my movie?"**


	13. Chapter 13

**_\- _****_Chapter 13 by _**_**Haradion. Edited by Asante**.****_

* * *

**"****Evening all. It's Haradion again!**

******How is everyone? With Book 3 of _The Lion King Legacies_ completed, I can now dedicate my time to this chapter of _Fall of Man_. Yay!******

* * *

**The Lion King VI:**

**Fall of Man**

Chapter 13

There was a roar of agony and the area was enveloped in red smoke. The smell of charred flesh and smoldering fur filled the air. Daniel gagged, pressing a hand to his mouth. The smell of burnt skin filled his nose. The smoke began to clear, and Daniel stared in horror, the spent flare gun falling from his limp fingers.

Hasira bellowed again, his body quaking with pain and anger. His right flank had been struck by the flare, and the fur had been burnt and charred black by the blast. He moved forward, walking with a slight limp, his right paw weakened from the injury. The flare's damage was concentrated along Hasira's right side, the skin melted, twisted, and raw. It has seared through his face, his eye reduced to a bubble of grease and his cheek blistered and bleeding.

_"You – honestly think – that your weapons would be any use against me, Boy?" _Hasira whispered.

Daniel recoiled, taking a step back.

Hasira breathed heavily, his gaze – his single remaining eye – fixed upon Daniel.

Simba looked on in horror as the great lion took another step towards Daniel. "No, Hasira!" he shouted. "Ni wouldn't want this!"

Asante stirred and groggily lifted his head. "Danny?"

Summoning strength from his seemingly endless pool of hatred, Hasira launched himself at the human.

Daniel reached out and took hold of his spear, which he'd hidden behind the boulder before using the flare gun. With a shout, he brought the weapon to bear, and struck. The blow glanced off Hasira's forearm, merely cutting his shoulder, but the burnt flesh was sensitive to the slightest touch, and Hasira howled in pain.

Asante leapt to his feet and barreled into Hasira. Daniel rolled to one side, avoiding the two lions as they tumbled past.

Hasira roared viciously as Asante's claws sunk into his raw wounds. He shoved Asante back, then swung both paws in a wide arc, leaving ten red lines across Asante's right shoulder. Asante roared in pain and stumbled back.

"Sante!" Daniel cried out.

Simba leapt in front of his son and readied himself to receive Hasira's blows. To his surprise, Hasira turned away from the old lion and his son, his eye once again trained on Daniel. He swung his claws at the human.

Daniel dodged the first strike, and made a clumsy parry with his spear. He missed once, twice, and the third strike sent him stumbling. Hasira made another swipe and Daniel fell backwards to avoid the claws. He landed on his back, the spear flying from his hand and clattering out of reach. The mutilated lion closed the gap between them.

Simba bit Hasira's tail and pulled him back. Asante ignored the ten lashes across his chest and leapt at Hasira, biting down on his shoulder. The two lions, father and son, dragged the giant lion back and away from Daniel, their claws and teeth shredding Hasira's burnt flesh.

Daniel climbed to his feet. "Simba!"

"Run, Daniel!" Simba ordered. "Save yourself!"

Hasira shook himself violently, tossing Simba and Asante away. Asante rolled across the ground, grit digging painfully into his wounds. Simba's cheek knocked into a stone, and he was momentarily dazed.

"No more," Daniel gasped.

Hasira rounded on Simba, a murderous look in his eye.

Bruce's face flashed through Daniel's mind. "No one else is gonna die for me!"

Simba looked up hazily as Hasira moved in for the kill.

Daniel grabbed a large stone and chucked it at Hasira. The great lion grunted as the rock grazed his brow. "I'm the one you want!" Daniel bellowed furiously. "Come and get me, you mother fu…"

Hasira whirled around and pounced at Daniel before he could finish his sentence.

"Shit!" Daniel screamed, crouching low and leaping to the side to avoid Hasira's attack. He then bolted for the nearby trees. When the large lion turned about, the human had already made it to the woods. Hasira roared and took off in pursuit of the human, still limping.

"Daniel," Simba groaned, stumbling to his feet.

Asante also rose, wincing and favoring his right leg. "He's unstoppable," he gasped.

"No," Simba growled. "We won't give up on Daniel, not after all he's done for us!" With great effort, Simba ran after them.

Asante began to follow, but paused when he noticed Daniel's spear lying on the ground. He picked it up in his mouth and then followed after his father.

Several dozen yards ahead, Daniel jumped over rocks and large tree roots. He could hear Hasira's violent snarls closing in.

_"This way,"_ a soft voice called out.

Daniel stopped and looked to where the sound came from. A ghostly creature beckoned him with her paw. It was an ethereal lioness with a robust frame, dark beige fur, and fiery eyes.

_"Come,"_ Sarabi's ghost instructed.

"Who…" Daniel started.

_"Come!"_ Sarabi insisted, turning and disappearing into the forest.

Daniel shook his head and ran in the direction where the ghostly lioness departed. Following the path, he soon spied a tunnel ahead of him. Moving quickly, he ducked into the small cave just as Hasira came into view. Daniel crawled on hands and knees, moving deeper into the small tunnel as the lion pounced on the opening. Hasira was too large to fit inside. He swiped at Daniel, but the human had squeezed through a small crevice beyond the reach of Hasira's claws.

Daniel moved ahead, the tunnel becoming darker the farther he went. He had to squint to see five inches in front of him. Then he felt his forehead bump into something. He reached out and felt a cold, hard rock wall. His hands searched the wall for an opening, his heart racing at the realization that he'd hit a dead-end.

Behind him, Daniel heard the sound of gravel shifting and rocks crumbling. Hasira was clawing his way into the tunnel. "He's going to get in!" Daniel gasped.

_"Don't fear," _Daniel heard another voice say, the sound like a breeze. He looked up and saw the luminous shape of another spectral lioness on a rocky outcropping over his head. Unlike the first ghostly lioness, this one greatly resembled Nala, except with apple-green eyes, a slightly darker pelt, and a smaller nose. _"This way,"_ Sarafina whispered.

Daniel grabbed the ledge above him and hauled himself up. Sarafina's spirit disappeared just before he made it up. By the faintest glow, Daniel could see that there was a narrow joint where two rocks met beyond the outcropping. There was a small hole between them, and Daniel crawled through.

Hasira ripped the tunnel's entrance apart, creating a large enough opening to get inside. He entered just as Daniel squeezed through the crevice beyond the outcropping. He snarled and leapt onto the ledge, slashing at the rocks to try and break through.

The crevice opened up into a narrow causeway, where Daniel found three passages in front of him. He hesitated for a moment, looking around for any indication of an exit. All three passages seemed to twist and turn; it was impossible to guess where any of them would end up. Daniel looked back to the crevice, hearing Hasira as he tore at the rocks to get through.

"_Hurry," _another voice said.

Daniel looked back towards the three passages. "Ni!" he cried out.

The old lion nodded, regarding Daniel kindly. He gestured down the central passage. _"Go."_

Tears filled Daniel's eyes. "Ni, I wanted to help you."

Ni smiled tenderly. _"I know you did. Now let me return the favor, my friend. Go."_

Daniel crawled past and made his way through the central passage. After several yards, his hands slid out from under him and he rolled out into a large circular cavern. The night sky was visible through an opening high above him.

A loud roar echoed behind him within the tunnels. Hasira had broken through the second barrier and was getting closer. Daniel looked around for a way to climb up to the opening. The walls were jagged and provided some precarious handholds. Desperately, Daniel began the perilous ascent.

Hasira regarded the three tunnels in front of him and sniffed the air. Picking up Daniel's scent through the central passage, he started forward.

Ni placed himself in Hasira's path. "My brother, please stop."

Blinded by hatred and madness, Hasira could not see his mentor's spirit. He brushed through Ni's ethereal body, momentarily dispersing the ghost. Ni reformed just long enough to catch one last glimpse of his friend. "Farewell, Hasira," he sighed.

As Daniel pulled himself onto one of the ledges, Hasira emerged from the tunnel below him, his vicious eye gleaming up at Daniel.

"At last, Lion Hunter, there is nowhere left to run – nowhere left to hide – and no one left to protect you."

"That's not true!" Simba roared.

Daniel looked up and saw Simba and Asante looking down at them through the opening in the ceiling.

"Dan, catch!" Asante called, tossing down his spear.

Daniel reached out and caught it. He then turned around and jabbed wildly with the spear. It struck deep into Hasira's shoulder, causing the lion to roar. Hasira twisted his head around and bit into the spear, shattering the shaft and sending shards spraying. Daniel shielded his eyes from the fragments.

"No!" Simba gasped.

Then Hasira swiped at his prey, his claws cutting into Daniel's leg. The young man gave a cry of pain, and let go of the rock face. He fell, spinning, and hit the ground with a thud. His head struck a rock, cutting his forehead. His leg throbbed where Hasira had clawed him.

"Dan, we're coming!" Asante called, trying to squeeze in through the opening.

"It's too tight," Simba said. "Dig it wider!"

Hasira glared down at Daniel from his perch. The human coughed and pushed himself off his face into a sitting position. "Simba, Asante," he called out, "just get out of here! You can't help me!"

Asante and Simba dug the opening wider and Simba tried unsuccessfully to slide in.

"Look at them," Hasira growled in disgust, "so desperate to help you… _a Lion Hunter!_ They're too blind to recognize the danger you're kind presents, but even the most stupid of Pride Landers will join me when they learn that Simba and his son were slaughtered by your kind after they returned you to them."

"The Pride Landers won't believe you!" Daniel shouted.

Hasira laughed. "Who's going to tell them otherwise? You? As far as anyone will know, you will have been killed in the crossfire – be it a tragic accident or a deliberate murder. It'll be enough – enough to cure every single Pride Lander of their delusions. They will finally see your kind for what you are!"

"You won't fool them!" Daniel screamed.

"You think so? The Outlanders at least would demand blood for blood! Kopa and Kiara will be too grieved by their father's death to dissuade their lowbred pride members."

Simba pushed his way through the opening and dug his claws into the cavern wall, inching his way down. Asante followed close behind.

"You'll be slaughtered!" Daniel insisted. "I told you, you can't win against them! You'll all die!"

Hasira smiled cruelly. "Then the Pride Landers and I will die as heroes. If I can't wipe out the humans from the face of the earth, then I can _at the very least s_weep away the traitors who infest the Pride Lands." He prepared to pounce.

Daniel desperately looked around for something to defend himself with. He noticed his spear a few feet away, broken in half but with the spearhead still intact.

Hasira leapt from his perch and fell towards Daniel. The human reached out, his hand flailing for his spear. His fingers closed around the shaft and he swung it up, braced against the floor. Hasira roared balefully just before he drove himself upon the spear. It sank in under his ribcage at an angle, penetrating deep.

"Daniel!" Simba wailed, leaping recklessly from ledge to ledge to get to their friend.

Hasira staggered away from the human, the spear's shaft still protruding from his torso. He sank to the floor and coughed, blood spurting from his mouth.

Daniel struggled to his feet and backed away, Hasira's blood dripping from his hands. He stared at the large lion in disbelief and shook his head.

Simba and Asante jumped from the last ledge and hurried to Daniel, the two lions nuzzling their human friend in relief.

"Daniel," Simba whispered. "Oh Daniel, are you all right?"

Daniel could only stare at Hasira, who lay in a pool of his own blood. The human stepped forward and dropped to his knees. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

Hasira's eyes flickered open. "Sorry?" he gasped. Then he laughed cruelly. "You're sorry? You think that you've won, Boy? You are no different than any of the Lion Hunters I've killed. I understand, at last… You have only proved once and for all how right I was. You can do nothing but kill – and you have done it at last. Any illusion of peace or honor that you _thought _you possessed – is a lie! This is your true self, Daniel. You _are _a killer, after all…"

"No," Asante said, moving to stand beside Daniel. The young lion looked sadly at Hasira.

Hasira growled. "What do you mean _no_?" He tried to rise, but his wounds only bled more. "He is a _Lion Hunter! _Why can't you see that! How does it escape you! They killed Mheetu! They killed Ni! They killed my family!"

Asante's look turned cold. "I'm going to say this one last time, Hasira. Mheetu's death, Ni's death, and the deaths of your family had nothing to do with Daniel. He has done nothing but heal and protect us. He has worked with us to make the Pride Lands safe – safe from disease, from war – safe from his own kind. You, on the other hand, have done nothing but kill. You lured death to these lands like a carcass lures vultures, all for the sake of your personal vendetta. You're selfish, hypocritical, and cruel."

"Selfish?" Hasira snarled.

"Yes!" Asante spat. "Selfish! You are the _real_ Lion Hunter!"

"I avenged Ni! I tried to avenge every lion they've killed, while you protect these monsters! You are traitors to your species!"

Asante shook his head. "I'm done trying to convince you, Hasira. If your hatred is so precious to you, go ahead and take it with you into the afterlife. I have nothing more to say to you."

Hasira's face contorted with rage. He looked to Daniel. "You parasites are already doomed! One day, the prides will know I was right!" He released a bitter chuckle. "One day, when you have razed the earth – when the oceans are gone, and the skies turned black – when there is nothing left for you to kill, your species will turn on each other. You Lion Hunters – you _humans_ will devour one another. Then, at last, the world will be free of your kind. That day will come! I only hope that when it does, some of the world will be left standing!" He coughed violently, and his body started to convulse. Hasira's vision dimmed, his hearing began to fade, and he felt the cold hand of death closing in on him. With his last breath: "I win,_ Daniel_…"

"I'm sorry…" Daniel moaned. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

Hasira didn't hear Daniel's words; he was gone. Asante regarded the dead lion emotionlessly.

"Daniel," Simba sighed, wrapping a forelimb around the human's shoulder and drawing him close.

Daniel threw his arms around Simba's neck and sobbed. "I'm sorry!"

* * *

**Given that some of my latest chapters have been around 8000 words, this must appear rather short and sweet to some of my more regular readers, but obviously a different story requires a different style, and here, chapters are more intense and faster paced. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that it was exciting. I was very pleased to acquire the chapter detailing Daniel's fight from Hasira. He won the only way he could; with guile, determination, and the correct tool. There was never any hope he could best Hasira physically, nor that he could defeat him in combat. Even so, I hope this was an appropriate conclusion to an action packed sequence of events.**

\- **Haradion**

**Not to say the story's over just yet. We still have three more chapters before this thing is concluded.**

\- **Asante**

* * *

**Continue to Chapter 14**


	14. Chapter 14

**_\- Chapter 14 _**_**by Asante.**_

* * *

**The Lion King VI:**

**Fall of Man**

Chapter 14

The sun had risen and Daniel sat alone on a rock in the harsh morning light. He hadn't treated his injuries, though they had scabbed over since the confrontation with Hasira. Simba and Asante slept a few feet behind him.

Simba roused and lifted his head. "Daniel, did you get any sleep last night?"

The human shook his head, not bothering to face the old lion.

Simba stood up and walked over to Daniel, lightly pressing his side against the human's back and nuzzling his cheek. "You need to rest before we continue on."

Daniel's eyes were vacant. "We failed," he mumbled.

Simba raised an eyebrow. "We haven't failed yet. We just need to keep going."

Daniel shook his head. "I left to keep the poachers from finding the Pride Lands, but they still did and now Mheetu's dead."

Simba rested his chin against Daniel's shoulder. "If you had not warned us, my entire pride may have been killed by the poachers."

Daniel leaned into Simba. "Hasira…"

"Hasira gave you no choice. You had to defend yourself, like any of us would have."

Daniel covered his eyes.

"You saved my kingdom from the plague," Simba continued. "If you hadn't arrived in the Pride Lands, I can't imagine what would have happened to us. I think that is why the Great Kings brought you to us – why my father intervened and saved you from us when we tried to hunt you. He knew you were the only one who could save us." The old lion gently pushed Daniel's hands away to look into his eyes. "You are no Lion Hunter."

Daniel hugged Simba around the neck. The lion wrapped a forelimb around him in return, and they held each other for a moment.

A familiar noise filled Simba's ears, and he swiveled them towards the sound. A few feet away, Asante awoke and raised his head to the thrumming sound. A chill ran down his back at the memory of the last time he heard that sound.

"An airplane," Simba whispered, remembering the name Daniel used for those strange devices.

Daniel released Simba and looked around for the plane. "Where?"

Asante hurried over and scanned the sky for the airplane with his father.

"There," Simba said, gesturing with his paw.

Daniel squinted into the distance. "That's one of our tour planes."

The three companions calculated the plane's trajectory, and realized it would pass them nearly a hundred yards away, and they had no way of signaling them.

"We must get their attention," Simba declared.

"It's no use without a flare," Daniel sighed.

Simba thought quickly, gauging the plane's distance. He then stepped around and pushed himself through Daniel's legs from behind, bouncing the human up and onto his back. "Asante, Daniel, it's time to say your farewells."

"What?" Asante gasped.

"Simba, they won't be able to see us from this far," Daniel protested, taking a few handfuls of Simba's mane so as not to fall off the lion's back.

"You might not get another chance to say goodbye," Simba insisted.

Daniel looked at Asante hesitantly. "Sante?"

Asante came up and nuzzled Daniel's chest. "I'm glad you came to the Pride Lands. I'll miss you."

Daniel quickly hugged Asante's neck. "I'll miss you too."

As soon as the human released Asante, Simba took off running, making his way towards the point where he and Daniel would be closest to the plane when it passed. Had they been given the time, they might have realized Asante could carry Daniel more quickly. Simba already felt winded after running about ten yards, his muscles burning with each leap and bound. Sensing the lion's fatigue, Daniel leaned over so that he was flat against Simba's back, minimizing wind resistance and giving Simba all the speed he needed.

Simba ran about fifty yards or so, coming up on a rocky hill. The plane was nearly upon them when he leapt up on a large boulder, reared his head back, and released a powerful roar. The noise nearly deafened his rider.

* * *

Charlie paused to yawn behind her hand. "Does anyone know what they call a group of lions?" she asked the airplane passengers.

A thin boy with glasses in the front row eagerly lifted his hand. He sat beside his mother, who was reading a magazine and ignoring the tour.

"Yes, you in the front?" Charlie sighed.

"A group of lions is called a pride," the boy said smugly.

"That's right," Charlie confirmed unenthusiastically. She heard a loud roar to her left and glanced out the window. "Speaking of lions, if you all look to your right, you can see a lone male. It's not uncommon for males to be chased from their prides at a young age…"

"Look Mom," the boy in the front row gasped, "there's a guy riding that lion!"

"Don't be silly, Nicky," the boy's mother said, still reading her magazine.

"Holy shit, the kid's right!" another passenger shouted, looking out his own window. "There's a boy riding that lion!"

Charlie glanced out the window again. Her mouth dropped open when she recognized the thin youth sitting on the lion's back and waving up at them. "Adia, land the plane!"

* * *

Daniel dismounted from Simba when the plane looped around and landed in a wide field nearby. "I can't believe that actually worked."

Simba nodded and began to make his way towards the plane. "Let's go."

"No, keep your distance," Daniel warned, lightly tugging on Simba's neck. "I don't know how they're going to react to you."

"Very well," Simba agreed, turning to Daniel and nuzzling him. "I suppose this is goodbye."

Daniel gazed at Simba for a moment, slowly coming to the realization that he may never see the old king again. He fell to his knees and hugged Simba around the neck, pressing his tear-filled eyes against the lion's red mane.

"Daniel!" someone called.

Daniel looked over his shoulder in surprise. "Dad?"

Bahari climbed out of the plane's side door and waved. He stared in wonder at his son, barely recognizing the shirtless young man. In the weeks since he'd gone missing, Daniel had developed some muscle and a little facial hair. Bahari nervously observed the immense lion standing beside his boy.

"Go on," Simba coaxed, nudging Daniel with his nose.

Daniel began to walk towards his father. His steps quickened, and then he broke out into a full run. Bahari held his arms open and caught Daniel in a tight hug.

Watching through the windows of the plane, the tour group was unsure of what they were witnessing, but they could at least tell it was something miraculous, so they applauded.

Simba sat on his haunches as he watched the reunion. Daniel released Bahari and looked back to Simba, gesturing for his father.

Bahari gazed into the lion's eyes. "Asante sana, for protecting my boy."

From where he sat, Simba could not hear what Bahari said, but gave a single nod of his head as if he understood.

Bahari ushered Daniel inside the plane.

"Dad?" Asante said as he came up behind Simba.

"He's with his family," Simba whispered, gazing at the plane as the propellers revved up.

Asante took a seat beside Simba. "Do you think we'll ever see him again?"

"Perhaps." Simba smiled at his son. "I want you to know how proud I am of you. You were very brave, defending Daniel from Hasira and standing up for what you believed in – even against someone you once considered a friend."

Asante lowered his head. "I couldn't reach Hasira."

"I don't believe anyone could have." Simba placed his paw on Asante's shoulder. "Asante, might you reconsider becoming a knight?"

Asante's eyes widened. "Why are you bringing that up?"

"Because you've proven your courage and strength through this journey. You don't have to, of course. If it's not what you want, I will support whatever path you take. I only wish you'd consider it. You are worthy."

Asante lowered his head and thought over his father's words for a moment. Hesitantly looking back up, he nodded. "If Kopa's willing to train me again, I'd like to rejoin the knights and squires."

Simba's smile broadened. "Kneel, my son."

Confused, Asante stood up and knelt forward on his forelimbs, lowering his head and shoulders before his father. "Dad?"

Simba placed his paw on Asante's head. "I dub you Knight, defender of the Pride Lands, and upholder of the Circle of Life. Rise, Sir Asante."

Astonished, Asante rose back up. "But I haven't finished training – and you're not the king anymore."

"All members of the royal family hold the right to bestow knighthood," Simba explained. "As for your training, you showed your prowess when you fought Hasira. That doesn't mean there isn't more you can learn from your brother, but you've earned your place among the Pride Land Knights."

Asante blinked away the tears in his eyes and nuzzled into his father's chest, pressing his heart against Simba's.

The airplane raced across the field and took to the sky. Daniel gazed out the window at Simba and Asante, and the two lions looked back up at him. Daniel placed his hand against the window. As he was taken back to civilization, his heart remained in the Pride Lands. He still wondered if Simba's kingdom was in fact the fabled Garden of Eden.

* * *

**Continue to Chapter 15**


	15. Chapter 15

**_\- Chapter **_15 by the almighty alphamon. Edited by _**_**_**Asante.**_

* * *

**The Lion King VI:**

**Fall of Man**

Chapter 15

The former king and his newly knighted son returned from their journey and were welcomed by the pride. Simba's first act upon arrival was to comfort Mheetu's family. The attack of the Lion Hunters had taken quite a toll on the pride's morale, especially the new king.

Simba stood on the promontory of Pride Rock with the coregents Kopa and Kiara. The queen regnant related everything that had transpired in Simba's absence. All the while, Simba looked at Kopa curiously as the new king gazed gravely at his kingdom, at everything the light touched. Simba couldn't put his paw on it, but something about Kopa seemed different – more serious. Maybe his son had finally matured. Perhaps that was a good thing, Simba thought, but if only Kopa could have achieved this growth without losing Mheetu.

Down below, Asante gazed up at his father, brother, and sister as they sat on the edge of Pride Rock. Asante noticed Nyota, Fasa, Timir and Uzuri heading out into the grasslands. He was tempted to join his niece and nephew, but was in a dispirited mood and didn't want to ruin their fun. He stood up and made his way to Five Stones, hoping for some solitude.

Along the way, he came across a shocking sight. His mother and several other members of the pride were hunting in the nearby fields – alongside Asan and her small pack. Asante stared wide-eyed at the unusual hunting party, in which hyena and lion worked side-by-side. "There goes the neighborhood," Asante said, continuing on his way.

It was close to sunset by the time Asante arrived at the deserted arena. He stepped between the five evenly spaced egg-shaped stones, surrounded by a thick ring of bushes, like a giant bird's nest. Asante lay down in the middle of the clearing, his thoughts drifting to Daniel as the last ray of sunlight faded away. Asante lowered his head and drifted off to sleep.

Asante didn't know how long he slept, but when he woke up, he found himself in a peaceful meadow of tall grass rustling in a cool breeze. The sky was a gradient of purple and pink with thin yellow clouds.

Asante stood up and looked around. He discovered a large golden lion with a red mane approaching. He resembled Simba, but was brawnier and had a more prominent chin. The lion paused and regarded Asante in confusion. "Well, this is a surprise," he said, his voice very deep and powerful.

Asante's eyes widened, recognizing this lion as the spirit that had appeared in the sky the night Daniel first arrived in the Pride Lands. "Mufasa?"

The spirit of Simba's father stepped closer and nuzzled Asante's mane. "Your arrival is unexpected, my grandson. Normally, only dreamers who've been invited may come here. Perhaps you have a little bit of a shaman inside you."

"Where am I?" Asante asked, scanning their surroundings.

Mufasa gestured to the surrounding fields. "The world from where the light falls." The ethereal lion studied his grandson's troubled expression. "What wrong?"

Asante glanced up at Mufasa hesitantly. "It's Daniel. Why did you bring him to us, only to make him leave?"

Mufasa's eyes grew sympathetic. "Oh, Asante, you give the Great Kings too much credit. Bringing Daniel to the Pride Lands was not our doing."

"What do you mean?"

Mufasa took a seat beside Asante. "Daniel's arrival in the Pride Lands was an accident. Humans were never meant to enter our kingdom. When he came, the Great Kings believed he was a Lion Hunter."

"But you saved him," Asante pointed out. "You stopped me and Dad from hunting him."

Mufasa nodded. "That was Ni's doing."

Asante's eyes widened. "Ni's?"

Mufasa took a moment to relate how Ni was injured by the poachers and tended to by Daniel's people.

"Ni met Daniel?" Asante marveled.

"Yes, and his spirit requested that we intercede on Daniel's behalf – to repay Daniel for the kindness he showed Ni in his last moments. Still, we were reluctant to interfere." Mufasa sighed. "You must understand that we can't intrude in all matters. Our power is limited, and we must choose carefully when to intercede."

"Then why did you defend Daniel?"

"Because we sensed something in Daniel. We can't see what the future holds, but we can feel when the Pride Lands are under threat. We sensed that Daniel had some part to play in facing that threat. So I trusted Ni and stepped in."

"Then why did Daniel have to leave?" Asante persisted.

"That was Daniel's decision. The other humans would have kept looking for him and the Pride Lands would have been discovered. More Lion Hunters would have found their way here. Daniel's leaving was not our doing, but it's for the best that he went home."

Asante lowered his head. "I'm never going to see him again, am I?"

Mufasa touched Asante's shoulder. "I don't know. What I can tell you is that Daniel is safe and sound, and that's because of you and Simba. Daniel will dedicate his life to helping animals, and he will keep the Pride Lands secret – safe, all because of you."

Asante slowly looked up at Mufasa. "What if we need him again?"

Mufasa closed his eyes, as if listening for something. "I don't think we have much time before you must leave, so I'll just say that you, your brother, and your sister are all the Pride Lands and Serpent River need – for the time being."

"Serpent River? What do we have to do with that kingdom?"

Mufasa cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sure you'll have a lot to do with Serpent River, my grandson," he chuckled. "You and Nuru are not as subtle as you may think."

Asante blushed beneath his fur.

"I'm proud of you, Asante, and relieved that you never regarded your siblings with envy. You've only thought of the good of the Pride Lands, and don't think the Great Kings are the only ones who noticed. Your family recognizes your service and they treasure you for it. Now it's time for you to return to them. Goodbye, Asante."

Asante stepped forward to nuzzle his grandfather, but woke up instead, back at Five Stones.

The prince made his way back to Pride Rock. As he neared the kopje, he saw a familiar shape limping towards him. "Hey Sante," Nuru called, meeting him on the cusp of a grassy hill. "Or should I call you Sir Sante now?"

Asante smirked. "Sante's fine, thank you."

Nuru's eyes widened in mock surprise. "Wait, what's that on your face? Is that a smile? By Mufasa's Mane!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Asante replied. "I've smiled before. How's your leg?"

"Getting better." Nuru took a seat in the grass and Asante sat beside her. "In all seriousness, you do seem happier," Nuru noted. "Did you have some existential breakthrough or something?"

"Something like that. After what we've been through…" Asante paused. "Well, let's just say I'm more optimistic for the future."

Nuru smiled at Asante. "Don't get too complacent, pretty boy. With me around, you'll always have an adventure." She stood and began to walk away, playfully flicking Asante's cheek with her tail tuff.

Asante stood quickly. "Nuru, wait a minute."

Nuru paused and turned back to Asante. "Yes?"

Asante took a deep breath. "There's something I need to ask you."

* * *

**Continue to Chapter 16**

* * *

The following outtake is brought to us by the almighty alphamon:

**"Something like that. After what we've been through…" Asante paused. "Well, let's just say I'm more optimustic for the future."**

**"Cut," Asante (the author) sighed. "Sante, its optimistic, not optimustic."**

**"The hell is optimustic?" Nuru scoffed.**

**Asante (the lion) slapped his face. "Sorry everyone, I just saw the new Transformers movie and it got caught on my tongue."**

**Nuru cast Asante a disgusted look. "You actually went to see that garbage?"**

**"Don't lie, Nuru!" Asante shouted, pointing a paw at her. "I know you saw it too." Nuru was about to protest but Asante interrupted her. "Dinobots, Nuru! DINOBOTS!"**

**Asante (the author) sat back in his chair and covered his face with both hands. "Just one more chapter," he whispered. "One more chapter and I'm free."**

**Tron came up behind him. "Hey Asante, mind if I make a few edits to the ending of the script? There are a couple more characters who are demanding recognition."**

**Asante groaned and waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, sure, fine, I don't care about a few more references."**

******"You're the man, Sante." Tron walked off with the script, an evil grin on his face.******


	16. Chapter 16

**_\- Chapter 16, Scene 1 by Asante, Dreaming18, Haradion, Incarnate Firefly, the almighty alphamon, and TRON0602. Edited by Asante._**

**_\- Chapter 16, Scene 2 by Asante, Haradion, and TRON0602. Edited by Asante._**

* * *

**The Lion King VI:**

**Fall of Man**

Chapter 16

Scene 1

A year had passed since the attack of the Lion Hunters, and the Pride Lands recovered. Such was the way of things. It had been nearly three generations since Scar's fall, and the last traces of his tyranny had been erased. Order was restored in the wake of Zira and Adui's conflicts. Hasira's vendetta was just another memory lost in the currents of time. The lions of Simba's Pride couldn't stomach the thought of devouring the Lion Hunters' bodies. So rather than leave them to rot, the Pride Landers threw the deceased poachers into the chasm where Daniel had found the Lion Hunters of Mohatu's era. The land no longer recalled the Lion Hunters, whose bones lay within the earth. The last echoes of these villains' machinations were forever silenced.

The coregents King Kopa and Queen Kiara strolled along the hills surrounding Pride Rock, discussing some minor territorial disputes between a few of the herds, which was brought up the day before at the Great Palaver. King Kovu observed them from the summit of Pride Rock. The dark lion surveyed the kingdom for any signs of conflict. Satisfied that the Pride Lands were secure, he strolled back to the den, intending to sneak in a few more hours of rest. He nearly tripped over something.

"Ow!" a small white cub whined when Kovu's paw landed on his tail. "Uncle Kovu, don't step on me!"

Kovu stepped back and looked down at the cub. "Maisha? Isn't your sister supposed to be watching you?"

Nyota's voice was heard nearby. "Maisha, where are you?" She leapt around the corner towards them, her eyes wide. "There you are!"

"He ran off on you?" Kovu chuckled, ruffling Maisha's head.

"Great Kings, I took my eyes off him for two seconds," Nyota sighed.

Kovu laughed. "Cubs are never easy to handle - especially in this family."

"Come here, Maisha!" Nyota ordered.

Maisha laughed and dashed past his big sister.

"You're not getting away from me!" Nyota scolded.

Kovu watched his niece and nephew's departure with a smirk. He glanced around to make sure there was no one else to intercept him, and then slipped into the cave for that nap. As soon as he entered the den, he was immediately set upon by yet another small cub.

"Daddy, you promised it would be today!" the cub declared, tackling one of Kovu's forelegs.

Kovu blinked and looked down at a short, five-month-old, dark furred female cub with green eyes. She looked nearly identical to Kovu when he was a cub, except her fur was smoother and her build was sleek. "Kutoa," he sighed, "isn't your Dad allowed the tinsiest, tiniest moment of peace in the morning?"

Kutoa opened her mouth to speak but it was her mother who answered.

"You did promise her," Kiara reminded Kovu, returning after helping Kopa deal with the territorial disputes.

Kovu rolled his eyes. "Yes yes, very well. What did I promise I'd do again?"

Kutoa pouted. "You forgot?"

"No," Kovu protested hastily. "I didn't forget. I was just seeing if you had forgotten."

Kiara smirked. "Uh huh, sure."

"You promised you'd take me to see the Outlands," Kutoa said, "to see where you and Aunt Vitani grew up."

_Ah, right,_ Kovu thought. "I did promise that, didn't I? Tell you what, give me one hour to nap and then I'll take you."

Kutoa frowned. "Or I could just go now. I can take care of myself."

Kiara laughed. "She is _so _like you were, Kovu, except she's not as dirty and much prettier." Kiara licked her daughter.

Kutoa grimaced. "Mom!" she protested, pulling away.

Kovu raised an eyebrow. "Like me? I seem to recall a certain princess who disobeyed Simba and went to the Outlands all by herself, almost getting eaten by crocodiles as a consequence." He looked down at Kutoa sternly. "One hour, and then I'll take you. Till then, you can play with Safi." He glanced around. "Now where is your sister?"

Before Kutoa could answer, a commotion was heard outside the den.

"Stop right there, Safi!"

A cub's giggle was heard in response. "You can't catch me!"

A small golden cub the same age as Kutoa rushed into the den, Fasa close on her tail. Kovu and Kiara's son made a grab for her but missed, giving her time to hide behind Kovu's forelegs. "Save me, Daddy!" she giggled. "Fasa's trying to eat me."

Kovu glanced down at his mischievous daughter, suppressing a grin as he looked back at Fasa. "Son, how many times have we told you not to eat your sisters?"

"But she's ruining my life!" Fasa whined. "Me and Uzuri were on a date, and this monster bit Uzuri's tail and made her leave."

"Safi, how many times have we told you not to eat your brother's girlfriend?" Kiara said, unable to resist laughing.

"Don't laugh," Fasa protested. "You're encouraging her!"

"Okay, Mom," Safi replied, her teal-blue eyes deceptively innocent and sincere. Though her eyes were similar to Nala's, she greatly resembled her mother Kiara and grandfather Simba.

Kiara lowered her head so that she was almost nose-to-nose with her daughter. "Now you and Kutoa go and play with your cousins."

Safi beamed. "Okay." She started for the cave's exit. "Bye Mom, bye Dad!" She paused just outside the den to stick her tongue out at Fasa, and then scampered off.

"Good riddance," Fasa grumbled.

"Fasa, go and help Nyota watch over the cubs," Kovu instructed. "She's got her paws full with her brothers and Asante's kids. It's not fair to make her babysit your sisters too."

Fasa balked at his father. "Dad, come on!"

"No arguments." Kovu gestured to the exit.

Fasa groaned. "This bites!" He stalked from the den angrily.

"You go too, Kutoa," Kiara coaxed.

"Is Uncle Asante training the squires today?" Kutoa asked.

"Yes," Kovu confirmed, "and Nuru's leading today's hunt. That's why Nyota's babysitting their cubs."

"Can I go train with Uncle Sante while Daddy naps?" Kutoa suggested eagerly. "I want to become a Pride Land Knight as soon as I can!"

Kovu winced. "Kutoa, they're all much too big to be training with a cub. You'll hurt yourself. Why don't you play with the others?"_ And whoever heard of a female knight? _he thought.

Kiara nuzzled Kutoa. "When you're older, you can start training to become a knight."

Kovu shot Kiara a startled glance. "She can?"

Kiara gave Kovu a solemn look. "Well, it's unusual, I'll grant you - but why couldn't she?"

"Because she's a gir…" Kovu stopped as Kiara raised an eyebrow and looked rather unimpressed. "Actually, never mind."

Kiara nudged Kutoa towards the exit. "Now go play with the other cubs."

Kutoa hurried out to join her cousins. "Bye."

Kovu sighed. "Okay, I know I'm not the fastest cheetah in the coalition, but don't females usually join the huntresses and _males _join the knights."

Kiara shook her head. "Do you want to try and stop her? You know that would only make her work harder for it. Besides, she raises a good point." She looked Kovu squarely in the eye. "Why _can't _females become knights?"

Kovu stared blankly at Kiara. "Well - um - I expect that there are some reasons." He slipped past Kiara and flopped down in a corner, exhausted by his family's antics. "I'll be damned if I can think of any of them right now. I'll tell you after my nap."

Kiara laughed. "So you don't disapprove?"

Kovu shrugged. "It will undermine traditions that go back many generations. A lot of animals are going to frown on a lioness being a knight - which probably means it's a good idea." He gave Kiara a cheeky grin.

Kiara lay down beside Kovu and snuggled into him. "I'm glad you said that."

Kovu licked Kiara's cheek. "Tradition is just another word for '_something we can't remember the reason for.' _If we can't remember, then these traditions are probably pointless."

On a hill several yards away from Pride Rock, Nyota and Fasa managed to gather the three new litters for their daily playtime. There were a total of seven new cubs. Nyota watched them for a bit while Fasa dozed in the grass, but he was awoken by a tug on his tail. He grunted irritably and turned, discovering his sister Safi biting his tail tuft. "Do you mind?"

The cub giggled and pranced off to play with several meerkats nearby, only to stumble and fall on top of them.

"Safi, not again!" one female meerkat named Tesma gasped, struggling out from beneath the cub.

Fasa looked at Nyota. "Trade you my sisters for your brothers?"

Nyota laughed "Nah, I like my brothers."

A game of tag was initiated by Amri, son of Asante and Nuru, and the eldest cub at seven months. He was a golden-furred youth who sported a tuft of red mane and red eyes. Many animals said he was nearly identical to his grandfather Simba, and he had the former king's personality to boot, though he was not quite as arrogant as Simba was as a cub. "Tag, Damu, you're it!" he declared.

Damu was Amri's younger, smaller, dark furred twin. He stared at his brother with annoyed aqua-green eyes. Though seven months old like Amri, Damu's mane had yet to start growing, something his brother and cousins often teased him about. Many animals in the kingdom couldn't help but notice that Damu had Scar's light brown fur color. This led to some superstitious whispering among the herds.

"Damu, come on," Amri coaxed. "You're it."

Damu looked away and ignored his brother, preferring to keep to himself. He resumed nibbling on a dead mouse he'd caught. When he reached the small rodent's head, he felt Amri poke his side. He growled and turned to his older brother again. _That jerk,_ he thought, _now he's going to poke me? _"What?"

"I said you're it, Damu," Amri persisted. "Come on, let's play!" He crouched low, eager to start the game again.

"I don't wanna," Damu said. "I'm busy eating." He turned around and resumed eating his mouse.

"That's all you ever do," Amri complained. "Hunt field mice and keep score. How many mice have you eaten today? Five? Six?"

Damu snorted and turned. "This is the _tenth_ mouse I've caught today," he said matter-of-factly. "While you're all playing kid's games, I'm working on my hunting skills."

"Maybe you should work more on that pitiful mane of yours," Kutoa giggled, patting Damu's smooth head.

"Laugh all you want," Damu grumbled, "but I'm going to be a better hunter than all of you."

"Yeah, yeah," Amri drawled, "You can catch a lot of mice, Damu. Doesn't mean you're a great hunter."

Damu stood up and tossed the half-gnawed mouse aside. He got in his brother's face. "Just you wait and see. I'll be the head of the hunting party one day."

Fasa laughed, having heard this same argument between his cousins many times. "Yeah, the day you do that will be the day Pumbaa rides on Timon's back. A male can't lead the hunting party."

"Why not?" Damu asked his older cousin petulantly, stomping his paws. "Males are just as good at hunting as females. Why shouldn't we be allowed to hunt?"

"We're not banned from hunting, Damu," Fasa sighed. "It's just simpler to let the females do the job for us." He ruffled Damu's head but the cub smacked his paw away.

"So the lionesses have to do all the work preparing dinner?" Nyota asked, glaring at her cousin with a look that would scare even her father Kopa.

Fasa gulped. "I only meant that males have more important things to take care of than hunting."

"Like what?" Kutoa snapped, her own eyes narrowing at her big brother as she took a spot beside Nyota.

Fasa inched back from the two seething females. "Uh…"

"My father helped out with hunts plenty of times before he became king," Nyota pointed out, poking Fasa none too gently in the chest. "They say he was the best hunter in the pride. Hell, even your dad hunted for the pride. He taught Aunt Kiara how to hunt."

"Dad only hunted so he and the other Outlanders didn't starve," Fasa retorted. "And Uncle Kopa grew up in the wilderness. Our fathers were rouges. There weren't enough lionesses to hunt for them. If there were, they wouldn't have needed to become hunters."

"Freeloader!" Nyota spat.

"Psycho!" Fasa rejoined.

While the two older lions bickered, Amri smirked and turned to Damu. "I suppose it doesn't matter. You can't catch anything besides mice."

"That's not true!" Damu snarled. "I can catch anything in the kingdom!"

"You can't catch me or any of the rest of us," Amri said.

"Yes I can!" Damu growled, the fur on his back bristling.

"Then prove it," Kutoa interjected. "Come and get us, Mr. Mighty Hunter."

"Oh you asked for it!" Damu yelled, charging at them.

The other cubs scattered instantly. "Run!" Safi squealed, pushing past her sister into the tall grass nearby.

Damu chased after them like a lightning bolt. Whenever he was suckered into joining a game, he was instantly overcome by the thrill of the chase. He quickly targeted his cousin Kutoa and focused his efforts on her. The young lioness was easily his equal in speed and kept a good distance from him. After a few moments, Kutoa began to tire. When it appeared that Damu was about to tag her, he tripped over another cub who accidentally stumbled in front of him.

Kutoa skidded to a stop and turned to see her pursuer's predicament. "Better luck next time, Damu," she taunted.

Initially frustrated at losing to Kutoa, Damu quickly turned to the cub he'd fallen over. A sly grin spread across his face, and he tapped the cub beneath him. "Tag! You're It, Sanaa!" Laughing, he ran quickly for the rocks surrounding Pride Rock.

"You didn't tag her! You stepped on her!" Kutoa shouted.

"It still counts," Damu declared.

"Damu, that's so not fair!" Sanaa called, getting to her feet. She was Amri and Damu's younger sister. Of the three, she resembled their father Asante the most." I'm going to get you back for that!"

"I'd love to see you try," Damu called over his shoulder.

Sanaa gladly accepted her brother's challenge and chased after him.

Damu quickly hid behind some rocks, confident his sister wouldn't find him. He peered through a small gap in the rocks and watched as Sanaa ran straight past his hiding spot. "I knew she wouldn't find me," he laughed.

All of a sudden, Damu found himself lying on the ground, his sister landing on him from behind and pinning him in place. "Told you I'd get you back, Damu."

"Where did you come from?" Damu hissed. "I saw you run right past me."

"That's the point," Sanaa giggled. "It was easy sneaking up on you. I saw you behind the rocks, so I circled around and surprised you. I was like a real live huntress, so smooth and silent that you couldn't hear me coming." She laughed again and stepped off her brother, watching him sulk. For a young cub, Sanaa already had a natural talent for hunting, gaining the attention of the older lionesses. They were all confident she'd grow up to be an exceptional huntress.

Damu watched as his sister scampered away. He looked around for the other cubs, soon coming across Kopa and Vitani's son Mheetu, who didn't know yet that Sanaa wasn't it anymore.

"Hey Damu," Mheetu whispered, "where's Sanaa at?"

"She ran off after she tagged me," Damu replied unemotionally.

"Oh, okay." It took Mheetu a moment to realize what his cousin just said. "Wait, what?"

Damu swatted Mheetu's arm and dashed away. "Now you're it!"

Mheetu was named after his great-uncle, Nala's brother, who died a year before. At six months, he was the third oldest after Amri and Damu, though he proved to be an early bloomer and was just as large as Amri. He mostly resembled his great-grandfather Mufasa, possessing strong round features and a prominent chin. He had his mother's eyes, and his fur was golden like his father. He would also likely have Kopa's mane color, judging by his tiny tuft of brown mane.

Mheetu had a rather snarky personality, which was probably the result of him spending so much time with Timon and Pumbaa. Despite his sarcastic comments, his heart was always in the right place. If Amri was the cubs' unofficial leader, then Mheetu was definitely the second-in-command. He knew that he wasn't going to rule. Nyota, Fasa, and Amri were set to inherit the thrones to the Pride Lands and Serpent River. Mheetu accepted this, but he was determined to become captain of the Pride Land Knights. He was a born fighter.

"Pinned ya, pinned ya!" Mheetu declared, jumping onto Amri's back. "Now you're it."

"Let me up," Amri groused.

"C'mon Amri," Mheetu laughed, "all kings gotta be big and strong."

Amri pushed his cousin off and proceeded to wrestle with him playfully.

One of the cubs kept to the perimeter of the group. This was Mheetu's little brother Maisha, the youngest at two and a half months. Coincidentally, Maisha resembled his great-uncle Mheetu more than his brother, being a white lion, though his eyes were aqua-green like his father Kopa's.

Since the day he was born, he had been filled with energy, referred to as a bundle of life. Maisha rolled into some grass to hide from the others, pressing his paws over his mouth to stifle his energetic giggles.

Maisha noticed Safi nearby and began to sneak up on her through the grass. He was almost there, ready to pounce, when Kutoa surprised him and jumped onto his back. "Aw, how did you see me?" he complained.

"Your fur stands out in everything," Kutoa sighed. She leapt off and ran to rejoin the other cubs.

Maisha tried to roar at Kutoa as she departed, but his voice wasn't strong enough yet, so his roar came out as a kitten's squeak. He was about to chase after her when he noticed a large shape on a nearby hill. "Daddy!" he yelled happily.

Kopa was watching the cubs with a solemn look on his face. It had been a year since Mheetu's death, and the king was still grieving the loss of his uncle. Hearing Maisha's voice, he cleared his throat and erected a lighthearted expression. "Maisha," he purred as his youngest hurried over and rubbed up against his forelimb. Kopa stroked his son's back with his paw. "Did you have fun today with your cousins?"

"Uh huh," Maisha declared. "I didn't get tagged by anyone – except Kutoa, but she wasn't it, so it didn't count."

Kopa chuckled. "Well, good for you." He heard a roar nearby and looked up in time to see the hunting party returning. "Looks like your mom's back with dinner."

Not long after, the pride gathered together to eat. Kopa and Vitani gathered their children together; their adult daughter Nyota, and their two young sons Mheetu and Maisha. Kovu and Kiara likewise ate with their children; their fully-grown boy Fasa, and their two little twin daughters Kutoa and Safi. And lastly, Asante and his mate Nuru brought together their three cubs; Amri, Damu, and Sanaa.

The lions dug into their food, but Maisha was having trouble. "I don't like it," he said moodily.

Vitani lifted her head. "Maisha, I can't give you milk for much longer. You'll have to learn to eat." She nuzzled him. "If you do, you'll grow into a big powerful lion like Daddy and Uncle Kovu."

"And I'll be a big king like them too, right?" he asked.

Vitani looked at the others, unsure of how to respond.

Amri was about to tell Maisha that he wouldn't be king, but Asante covered his mouth, knowing his son wouldn't be tactful, and whispered in Kopa's ear. "You're going to have to tell him sooner or later."

Kopa nodded. "Maisha, we'll talk about that when you're older."

Asante arched an eyebrow. "_Sooner_ would be preferable."

"I'll tell him, all right?" Kopa groused.

"Soon?"

Kopa nodded grumpily. To change the subject, he gestured to the meat they were eating. "You'll be strong enough to hunt these yourself, Maisha."

A dragonfly flew passed Maisha. "I can hunt now," he declared, darting after it.

"Maisha, you haven't finished your dinner," Vitani called.

Without warning, Amri, Mheetu, and Kutoa hurried after Maisha.

"Will you knuckleheads get back here?" Kovu scolded.

"I'll get them," Fasa said, standing up and hurrying after the four cubs.

Safi nuzzled up to Kiara, and received a lick from her mother in return. "Asante sana. Squash banana..."

"Where did you hear that song, Safi?" Asante asked in alarm.

"Uncle Kopa taught me. Now I'd like to sing it again, if you don't mind." She cleared her throat. "Asante sana. Squash banana. Wiwi nugu. Mi mi apana."

Asante shot his brother a glare. "Damn you, Kopa."

Kopa stared at his brother blankly. "What?"

* * *

Scene 2

A jeep traveled over a hill and stopped at the border of the Pride Lands. There were four people in the vehicle. One of them leaned out his window to look at the large kopje in the distance. He smiled to himself. _I'm almost there, Sante_, Daniel thought.

"Look at that," Charlie said in awe. "I've never seen a granite mound that big before." She sat in the front passenger seat.

"My word, Son," Bahari marveled, "it's as beautiful as you described." He smiled and touched Daniel's shoulder. They sat together in the back of the jeep.

Adia shrugged. "It's a rock."

Charlie shot their driver a reprimanding look.

"Okay, sure, it's a big rock," Adia conceded. She looked at Daniel through the rearview mirror. "Hey, windows up," she scolded. "You know most tourists who get mauled are dragged out through the windows."

Daniel rolled his window up. He regarded each of his companions for a moment, an anxious look in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Dan?" Charlie asked, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong," Dan replied. "It's just that now all of you know how to find this place. Like Dad said, it's beautiful here, but it won't stay that way if other people find out about it. That's why I need your help to protect it. I need you three to swear that you won't tell anyone about this place."

"Daniel, it's inside the nature preserve," Adia pointed out. "This place is already being protected."

"I'm serious, Adia," Daniel insisted. "Promise you won't tell anyone."

Charlie crossed her heart with her finger. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Bahari nodded. "I swear, Son, I won't tell anyone."

Charlie gave their driver a nudge with her elbow. "Well, Adia?"

Adia looked at Daniel's earnest eyes through the rearview mirror and smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, sure, I'll keep it secret, Dan."

They admired the scenery for a moment longer, and then Adia drove on towards the kopje. Daniel watched as Pride Rock slowly got closer, and he shuddered.

Noticing his son's distress, Bahari nudged him. "Everything all right there, Daniel? You look worried."

Daniel looked at him for a moment, and then turned his eyes back to Pride Rock. "Just wondering."

"About what?"

"If my friends are all okay."

"Right," Adia mumbled guardedly, "your friends - the talking animals."

Daniel sighed. "Charlie, lions can live up to thirty years, right?"

"In captivity, yeah. In the wild, it's uncommon for them to live past fourteen. Males are usually killed before the age of ten."

Daniel fell silent and looked out the window again. He saw some herds in the distance, and thought about how his gift to communicate with animals vanished after he was rescued. He had to wonder, _will I get my gift back when I get there?_

Just then, a small animal covered in cream-colored fur darted out in front of the car. Adia hit the brakes just in time, and the animal scurried into the tall grass.

"What was that?" Daniel gasped, rolling his window down.

"It looked like a lion cub," Charlie said.

"Hey, keep the windows closed," Adia warned.

"Adia, did you hit it?" Daniel fretted.

"I don't think so," Adia replied. "Seriously, windows up."

"You don't _think_ so?" Daniel snapped. "I gotta see if it's okay." He pushed the door open.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Adia shouted. "Danny, what are you doing?"

Daniel got out of the jeep and jogged over to the grass.

"Son, I don't think that's a good idea," Bahari called.

Daniel stopped when he heard whimpering. "Did you hear that?"

Charlie put her hand to her ear, trying to listen. "I can't hear anything."

Adia shoved her door open and climbed out, taking her rifle with her.

"No guns," Daniel protested.

"We're standing out in the middle of the Serengeti with uber giant lions walking around," Adia hissed. "When lion's leave their teeth in the den, I'll leave my gun in the jeep. Now will you please get back in the car?"

"In a minute." Daniel walked over to a patch of tall grass and brushed some aside with his hands, revealing a small lion cub with light beige fur. The little creature looked up at Daniel with wide catlike yellow eyes.

"Easy," Daniel whispered, lowering himself to his knees so he wasn't towering over the cub. "Easy."

The cub's fur bristled along its back.

"Can you understand me?" Daniel asked. He reached out with his palm held upward to let the cub sniff him. The cub twitched in fear and moved away. Daniel smiled softly. "It's okay, I won't hurt you."

As the cub stared at Daniel, it seemed as if its eyes changed. The catlike pupils widened and the yellow irises shifted to silvery gray, looking almost human. "You promise?" the cub whimpered, its voice that of a little girl.

Daniel resisted the urge to cry out for joy. His ability to speak with the animals was restored. "Yeah, I promise. What's your name?"

The cub took a tentative step forward. "Loga," she said.

A few moments later, Daniel walked back to the car with the cub following. "The heck?" Adia gasped, watching as the cub calmly trotted up to her.

"What's that stick for?" Loga asked Adia.

Daniel waited for the park ranger to answer. "Adia, she asked you a question."

"What are you talking about?" Adia stared down at the cub uneasily.

Daniel frowned. "You didn't hear her speak?"

"Uh, no," Adia replied crossly. "All I heard was a squeak." She moved back as the cub tried to scratch her hiking boot.

"Why's she making those weird sounds?" Loga asked, staring up at Adia curiously. She tried to pounce on Adia's shoe again.

Daniel realized they couldn't understand each other. "Loga, come here."

The lion cub did as she was instructed and took a seat on her hunches by Daniel's foot.

"How did you do that?" Bahari gasped. He climbed out of the car.

"It's like I've been telling you," Daniel insisted. "The animals can understand me here, and I can understand them." He knelt down and lightly scratched Loga's back. "Where are your parents, Loga?"

The cub hung her head sadly. "I don't know. We got separated, and I've been looking for them for days."

Daniel looked towards Pride Rock. "Don't worry, I know some folks who can probably help you." He glanced over his shoulder at Adia. "Please put the gun away. You don't need it here."

Adia almost refused, but as she looked into Daniel's heartfelt eyes, she relented and returned the gun to the jeep.

Daniel looked down at Loga. "We're going to visit the pride that lives here. You can come with us, if you want."

The lioness cub nodded.

Daniel was overcome with relief, having his gift restored. For the first time since returning to civilization, he felt whole again. It was as if a piece of himself was left behind in the Pride Lands, and he had now retrieved it. "Come on, " he said, gently picking up the cub and carrying it to the jeep.

* * *

**Continue to**** Final Chapter**


	17. Chapter 17

**_\- Epilogue by Asante._**

* * *

**The Lion King VI:**

**Fall of Man**

Chapter 17

Amri, Mheetu, Kutoa, and Maisha managed to give Fasa the slip. They hid in some tall grass, and Fasa unknowingly walked past them. Once he was out of earshot, Amri and Mheetu gave each other a high-five with their paws.

Kutoa peered out towards the Pride Land borders. "Hey, the Outlands."

The other three cubs looked to where she gestured. "Uncle Kovu's going to take you to see the Outlands, right?" Maisha said, huddling by his brother Mheetu.

"He was," Kutoa replied, "but he's dragging his paws. I want to see the Outlands now."

"Why?" Amri sighed. "There's nothing out there but a wasteland."

"It's where Dad and Aunt Vitani grew up," Kutoa replied, "and it made them tough. If you can live out there, you can live anywhere."

Maisha looked nervous. "Are _you_ going to live out there?"

"Someday," Kutoa said with a shrug. "It'll be part of my training when I get older."

"Uncle Kovu's going to train you in the Outlands?" Mheetu gasped. "I didn't think he was so harsh."

"He's not, it's my idea," Kutoa declared.

Mheetu tilted his head. "Wait, does Uncle Kovu _know _you want to train out there?"

"Not yet." She faced her cousins. "Let's go check it out."

"No," Amri said emphatically.

"Come on, we'll be back before…"

"No," Amri repeated, his tone more stern.

"It might be kinda fun," Mheetu pointed out.

"No." Amri stamped his paw. "We're not supposed to go out there alone. It's dangerous."

Kutoa gave Amri a harsh look. "If you don't want to go, that's fine." She started walking towards the Outlands. "Mheetu, Maisha, and me can take care of ourselves."

"I don't think I want to go," Maisha mumbled.

"Come on, Bro," Mheetu urged. "Don't you want to be brave like Dad?"

"I… I don't know." Maisha lowered himself to the ground nervously.

"No one is going into the Outlands," Amri snapped. "You guys are being stupid. We're going back to Pride Rock."

Kutoa turned around to glare at Amri. "You can't tell us what to do."

Amri started to walk back to rejoin the pride.

"Where are you going?" Mheetu called.

"I'm telling Mom and Dad you and Kutoa were going to enter the Outlands without permission," Amri said without looking back.

"What?" Kutoa shouted. "You're going to tattle on us?" She scowled at that.

"Not cool, Amri!" Mheetu added.

"I don't want to be cool," Amri replied, stopping and looking back at his cousins. "I want to be a good leader, and good leaders don't let their cousins do stupid stuff." Amri may have looked just like Simba when he was young, but whereas Simba was the sort of cub to endanger his life in an Elephant Graveyard, Amri displayed wisdom uncommon for his age.

"Okay, okay!" Kutoa hissed. "We'll go back with you. Just don't tell our parents we were going into the Outlands."

"You were going into the Outlands?" Fasa gasped, having come up behind Kutoa without the cubs noticing.

Kutoa's eyes flew wide open. "Oh no."

"You are so busted!" Fasa shouted.

Kutoa spun around and wrapped her paws around her big brother's forelimb. "Fasa, I'm begging you, don't tell Mom and Dad."

"Oh, I am so telling Mom and Dad!" Fasa declared, starting back for Pride Rock.

"But they'll ground me forever!" Kutoa protested, continuing to hold Fasa's forelimb and being comically dragged along as he walked.

Mheetu followed after Fasa and Kutoa. "Way to go, Amri," Mheetu muttered angrily as he passed his cousin.

"You're welcome," Amri replied sarcastically.

Maisha came up next to Amri. "Thanks, Amri," he whispered. "I really didn't want to go into the Outlands. Sorry that Mheetu and Kutoa are angry with you now."

Amri smiled at his younger cousin. "It's fine as long as everyone's safe."

They started to head back to Pride Rock, and Maisha glanced off into the distance. "What's that?"

Amri also looked. "Um, Fasa" he called.

Fasa stopped and looked as well, absentmindedly shaking Kutoa off his forelimb. "What's…" His eyes fell on the jeep approaching the Pride Lands. "Oh no!"

* * *

The pride was lounging near the den when Fasa came running up, urging his little sister and three cousins ahead of him. "Mom, Uncle Kopa!"

"Fasa, what is it?" Kiara called.

Fasa skidded to a halt in front of them and gestured behind him. "That!"

The lions all looked and saw a jeep approaching Pride Rock.

"Fasa, Nyota, take the cubs back to the den," Kopa ordered.

The two heirs did as instructed.

Maisha paused near his father. "Dad?"

"Go on, son," Kopa whispered, nudging his son towards the den with his muzzle.

Kovu tilted his head as he looked at the jeep. "What is that thing?"

"I know what it is," Nuru growled. "Simba, Asante, and I encountered one a year ago. Lion Hunters use them to chase down their prey."

Agitated murmurs and growls spread among the pride.

Prepare for battle," Kopa ordered.

"Wait a minute," Asante cut in, taking a few steps forward. He squinted at the approaching vehicle, and he recognized one of the passengers.

Daniel leaned out his window and waved at the lions.

"It's Daniel!" Asante laughed. He dashed forward to greet his friend. The jeep slowed and came to a stop about twenty yards from the kopje.

"You guys stay in the car," Daniel told his companions.

"Daniel, just hold up a sec… Shit!" Adia jumped slightly in her seat when she saw one of the lions rushing towards the car.

"That thing's bigger than the lion we treated a year ago," Charlie marveled, recalling when Ni was brought to their veterinary hospital.

"It's okay," Daniel assured everyone. "He's a friend." He reached for the door handle.

"Son," Bahari began to protest.

"Trust me," Daniel insisted.

Bahari eased back reluctantly.

Asante came to a stop a few yards from the jeep.

Daniel pushed the car door open and stepped outside.

"Dan, don't!" Adia shouted. She reached for her gun.

Before Adia could pick the rifle up, Asante hurried over and pushed his face against Daniel's hands, nuzzling into him like a housecat. He gave the human a lick on the face, and Daniel laughed.

Adia blinked at the sight, and slowly placed the gun back down.

"See," Daniel said, looking to his companions, "he's a friend."

"I don't believe it," Bahari whispered.

Daniel pressed his face against Asante's forehead. "I really missed you."

* * *

Fasa and Nyota returned with the cubs, who were a bit skittish at the sight of the humans until they saw a lioness cub accompanying them. The new cub seemed perfectly at ease around Daniel and the other humans. The pride gathered around Daniel and the new cub near the base of Pride Rock.

"Everyone, this is Loga," Daniel introduced the new cub.

Loga peaked at the pride around Daniel's leg.

"Where did she come from?" Kiara asked.

Daniel shrugged. "I figured you guys might know."

"She's not one of ours," Kopa replied. "Where did you find her?"

"Near the Pride Land borders." Daniel petted Loga. "She said she was separated from her pride."

Kopa frowned. "We'll send sentries out to see if any prides outside the kingdom are missing a cub."

"Faraji and I can watch over her in the meantime," Bado offered.

Faraji blinked. "We can?"

Bado shot his mate a stern look.

"Right," Faraji corrected himself nervously. "We can look after her."

Daniel gently nudged Loga towards Faraji and Bado. The two males tentatively greeted their new foster child.

Bahari, Charlie, and Adia stood near the car a few yards away, unsure of what to do.

"They do seem to understand Danny," Bahari noted.

"I don't know," Charlie mumbled. "I'm still not sure I buy that Daniel's a lion whisperer."

Daniel was introduced to Kopa, Kiara, and Asante's new cubs, and he knelt down to pet them. They crawled over his knees and tugged playfully at his shirt and jeans.

Charlie fidgeted eagerly. "Part of me really wants to go over and touch one of them," she said, "but another part of me wants to hide in the jeep."

Daniel gestured to his companions and whispered something to the lions. Whatever he said, Nuru responded by picking up one of her cubs by the scruff of its neck. She carried the cub closer to the other humans.

"What's he doing?" Adia asked, mistaking Nuru for a male because of her black mane. None of the lions could understand the other humans, so Nuru didn't catch Adia's question.

"It's a she, actually," Daniel corrected.

Nuru did pick up on Daniel's answer, and shot Adia an irritated look.

Charlie examined Nuru curiously. "A female with a mane. Is that her own cub she's carrying?"

Daniel nodded.

Charlie's scientific mind began racing. "So whatever produced the mane didn't affect her fertility. Fascinating. Perhaps it's not hormone related. Wait, what's she doing?"

Nuru walked up to Charlie and presented the cub to her.

"She's introducing you to her cub," Daniel explained. "It means she trusts you."

Charlie knew that in the wild, lionesses were dangerously protective of their cubs. For one to willingly present a cub to a human was beyond belief. She wordlessly accepted the cub and held him close.

"His name's Amri," Daniel informed Charlie. "He's the heir to her kingdom."

Amri stared at Charlie curiously, and then rubbed his cheek against her neck with a soft purr. Charlie bit her lips and tried to blink back her tears. "God, this is…"

"It's a miracle," Bahari supplied when Charlie trailed off. He moved closer and patted Amri, and the cub playfully batted at his hand with his paw.

Nuru and Adia glanced at each other, exchanging a wordless and casual 'hey there' with their eyes.

Daniel looked around the pride to see if anyone was missing. "Where's Simba?"

The pride fell quiet, and for a split second, Daniel feared the worse.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise," someone called.

Daniel recognized the voice and looked up to see Simba standing outside the den's entrance with Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa. The retired king began to walk down towards the gathered pride and Daniel ran up the rocky path to meet him. He threw his arms around the lion's neck and hugged him, and Simba lifted a forelimb to return the embrace. Some of the older lionesses were reminded of a similar embrace between Simba and Rafiki many years before when Simba first took the throne.

"I'm back," Daniel whispered.

Simba chuckled and nuzzled Daniel. "Welcome home, my friend."

**The End…?**

* * *

Proposed OC and Semi-Canon Voice Cast

_Introduced in the first book:_

Boga - Kat Dennings

Kidonda - Johnny Depp

Kopa/Chaka - Topher Grace

Kula - Lucy Lawless

Mheetu - Keith David

Sabini - Julia Roberts

Tama - Jennifer Garner

Timira - Anne Hathaway

_Introduced in the second book:_

Adui - Liam Neeson

Afua - Jonah Hill

Babu - Jesse Eisenberg

Beba - Michael Cera

Chumvi - Michael Dorn

Joe - Jim Carrey

Leo - John Rhys-Davies

Malka - Hugo Weaving

Mega - Ron Glass

Tojo - Laurence Fishburne

_Introduced in third book:_

Asante (Simba's Son) - Elijah Wood

Bado - Vic Mignogna

Daniel - Jaden Smith

Faraji - Joaquin Phoenix

Fasa - Sean Astin

Fukuza - Billy Burke

Hija - David Thewlis

Jeb - Ryan Reynolds

Ni - Anthony Hopkins

Nuru - Gina Torres

Nyota - Anna Kendrick

Timir - Lee Thompson Young

Uzuri - Mila Kunis

_Introduced in this book:_

Asante (The Hyena) - Emmy Rossum

Hasira - Robby Benson

* * *

Co-Author Personal Statements

**Dreaming18 ****_(Sanaa's creator):_**

This really has been a great experience for me. I've enjoyed it a lot (Not bad for being the only girl!). When I first came across Asante's fanfiction about 2 years ago, I never imagined I'd be helping him finish the very series that inspired me to write my own. It really touched my imagination and I have to thank him for that. I've loved being a part of it and getting to know the other authors as well, it's been great. While Asante's series might be ending, I'm still planning to continue my fanfiction so you'll still be seeing plenty of my work long after this has finished. Co-writing this story and writing my own fanfiction series really has helped my skills as a writer develop and I hope to one day be writing some original stories and seeing them published.

Once again it's been great working with everyone and seeing the many reviews this story has gotten over the years. I thank you all and look forward to seeing your comments on my upcoming Lion King Series.

**Haradion ****_(Kutoa's creator):_**

Hello there all. What a ride. I am glad I have been able to come along with you all to this point in the journey. And to think, that all of this - or at least, my part in it - arose from a single one shot wrote out of boredom years ago. The Oneshot which spawned a Story. The story which spawned a series. The series which created a legacy…

And the legacy, through which I met Asante.

When I met Asante, I was in your position… I was (Having reread the PM) disheartened by the lull in production in this fandom. I felt like, compared to some of the greats in this fandom's archives there was little of quality being produced - at least at regular rates.

I left a polite review, and commented that I was grateful Asante was proving to be the exception to the rule at the moment. Since he had referenced being swamped by work, I also left a few tips on time management and deadlines (Something I understand, although in practice am not much better at)...

And that was it. The response was very good. I don't know if Asante read my work (See Lion King - Judgement, and Lion King - Legacies #shamelessplug) or if he just thought I was a nice guy… But either way, I ended up on the dream team, so to speak.

And what a Team. If I thought Asante was impressive (I did) then I should not have been surprised by host of talent that awaited me. But I was. I also had the pleasure of working with Incarnate for the first time, another Author whom I admired. The other members I had seen around the reviews, and around the site, but never came into contact with.

The result was a frenzy of brainstorming, ideas, and fun, followed immediately by a frenzy of writer's block and procrastination (to the point we spent weeks arguing over how we should structure our work and who should do what, before a single paragraph was written. Yes. This actually happened.).

With this completed, we settled down to the serious business of actually writing the damn thing.

Sort of.

In the end though, it all turned out alright. the story changed as people added their own flairs and touches, with some people's work having huge influences on the feel of the story. It is no exaggeration to say the story is very different to the one Asante would have written without anyone else's input. I guess that's up for you to decide if that is for better or worse… Although I remain especially proud of some of Hasira's dialogue…. And the fact he took a flare to the face. That was me. :D

Anyway. It's been a pleasure working on this series.

I've met some great people, made some great friends, and learned a great deal.

I wish all of the readers, reviewers and my fellow authors all of the best in whatever projects they go to work on.

I for one, will soon be returning to my own series - after a long break. In the mean time…

So long everyone!

**Incarnate Firefly ****_(Safi's creator):_**

Well everyone, it's been a blast. These last few years have been a lot of fun of getting to know you all. When I began this expedition with my first Lion King story, I never would have imagined that it would have led to all this. Let me say how lucky I am for getting the opportunity to write a story with a group of fanfic writers, especially this particular group of wacky, spontaneous, and all-around awesome fanfic writers whom I have had worlds of fun working with these past few years. And having a community as friendly, as welcoming as our readers, well, that's something I believe any author would be blessed to have and should be thankful for. To see so many of you who have eagerly followed my stories or my fellow co-writers', coming back chapter after chapter on this collective effort and sharing your thoughts with us is truly amazing. So thank you.

Now, since I already left a massive writer's note at the end of my own story, I'll won't ramble on so the others will have some space left for their notes. As you are probably aware, Asante intends to retire his fanfiction career as of now and intends to focus on original material. But there is some good news! The two of us have decided that for all our writing skills, we are at the moment seriously lacking in the digital art department. So we've decided to try our hand at that. Who knows, maybe you'll see some of our collaborative visual creations o in the future!

As for my future story plans, yes, The Reaper's Valley is currently being written. I know I haven't posted much news about it, but it's a big project and it'll be in the works for a long time. For those who've read my two short stories, thank you for your feedback and your votes. The planned release date is still mid/late 2016 (more exact date hopefully coming in the future), and if that feels like a long wait, be sure to follow what these other guys are writing since I'm sure they'll give you an outstanding read. But I won't go on about my plans too much, so that's just a heads-up on my status. Alphamon also has exciting news for you below ;)

**the almighty alphamon ****_(Maisha's creator and Mheetu II's co-creator):_**

After coming across Asante's fan art that he once did, I was really hoping to see it written into a story and I looked it up, I was glad to find that it was. But I never would have thought in a million years that I would be helping to complete the story. It's been an honor to work alongside such talented authors and hope to remain in touch with them in the future. Its been fun and I've learned quite a lot from my fellow co-authors.

Asante as I've already explained I have been reading for years and am a massive fan of an absolute pleasure to work with. Incarnate, whom I've also read stories from (Mainly Kopa's Legacy) previously is brilliant, and you have no idea how excited I was when he was announced to be working with us. Haradion I hadn't heard of prior to the story, and wish that I did, he had such a creative and in depth mind, and his dialogue is brilliant (Really looking forward to reading Legacies). Same story with Dreaming, it was awesome to get a girl member on the group and have a bit of diversity. Tron, your input was great and our little battles (Don't ask) were a lot of fun. I hope you have enjoyed this series and as Incarnate already stated I have a big announcement.

If you want to know what happens next, then you'll be glad to know that I have taken responsibility of continuing the series with a brand new trilogy. If you feel a little uncomfortable with somebody else taking the reins, don't worry, Asante will still be overseeing it. I hope you will read the continuation and even more so, enjoy it. It ain't over til it's over.

**TRON0602 ****_(Damu's creator):_**

Hello everyone. Like each of you I came into this project still a fledgling in the eyes of those who've been writing fanfictions for years such as ASANTE and of course the great Incarnate.

I happened across Asante's stories almost 4 years ago on my graduation day and I had to admit that when I read them I was so moved and actually felt like I was in the world of the Lion King. Like I was in the actual movie. I've only felt that with Incarnate's stories which I like to boast that I knew how it would end yet was amazed at how it did end. The same with this story The Fall of Man. Never did I think when I read The Lost Prince that I would be helping finish the writing for the series. I gratefully thank the King ASANTE for this honor.

In the many months I've worked with the authors on this project I've also been able to get good work done on my own sequel to my first work and of course my crossover story which is currently half finished. That being said you can expect great things from me in the future, including helping almighty with his own work coming up.

It has been a blessing to work with each of you.

Dreaming you helped me see things from a woman's perspective which has greatly aided me in my writing for my female characters.

Almighty you gave me good insight on certain things in my story for which I am eternally grateful.

Haradion... Well you were a great guy to work with and chat with on the forums. Plus you've given me tons of ideas on how to continue my stories.

Incarnate you my friend are the dark Prince of our group being an expert on the dark scenes and with excellent insight on scenes with conflict or danger. In some ways, you made Hasira even more terrifying than Scar.

Last but not least, Sante, you my friend have been a great inspiration for me and my stories. I created my first story based on ideas from your stories and my own unique thoughts. I am infinitely honored that you asked me to help you finish this story.

And to all readers and writers alike, my stories will be continuing in January, held up due to many family problems and school difficulties so do not worry.

ASANTE SANA! LONG LIVE THE LION KING, ASANTE!

**Asante (Amri and Loga's creator and Mheetu II's co-creator):**

Thank you everyone for helping me finish this fan fiction. I couldn't have done it without you. And thank you to my readers for being patient with me, especially with these last two chapters. What was it, a whole year to get them done? Jeez! My procrastination made the second to last paragraph of Tron's personal statement obsolete.

Anyway, this isn't my final word. I'll be posting another batch of background info later – eventually. So if you haven't Followed this story, please do so. As Almighty said above, he plans to write a sequel trilogy to this fan fiction series, which I'll help out with here and there. Other than that, it's time for me to move on from fan fiction and focus on my career. I've gone back to school and am going for a BFA in illustration and graphic design (one of the reasons why it took me so long to write this last chapter). And now, a final outtake written by the almighty alphamon, with a few edits from the rest of us (I should probably mention that the bit where we use Tron as a scapegoat for why the series took so long to finish is meant to be a joke):

**"And cut," Asante called, standing beside the camera. "We did it! We finished the series!"**

**The crew burst into applause, except for Tron, who was tied to a chair to make sure he didn't mess with anything.**

**"Finally," Almighty said as he set the camera down. "Congrats Man, that was a lot of work."**

**"Thanks," Asante replied. "I appreciate your help. Tell me, what's next for you in the world of directing?"**

**"Well I wanted to discuss a contin..."**

**"Asante, well done," Dreaming said, running up to Asante and giving him the biggest bear hug of his life. Incarnate and Haradion joined them, the former giving him a noogie.**

**"Aww, you guys are the best," Asante laughed. "What was it you were saying Almighty?"**

**Almighty was about to respond, but was distracted by a yell and a thud. He looked back and rolled his eyes. "Looks like Tron fell over again. We should probably untie him." He trotted off.**

**"Don't let him near the film reel!" Haradion called.**

**"Yeah, he'll probably delete everything, like another certain someone." Incarnate nudged Haradion.**

**Asante laughed. "Come on, guys. Let's party!"**

**Everybody cheered.**

**A barbecue party was set up in the Pride Lands. All of the cast and crew, including the animals, attended. Daniel's father was working the grill while Timon and Pumbaa watched.**

**"So what are the burgers made of?" Timon asked.**

**"Cow," Bahari responded.**

**"And the sausages?" Pumbaa asked. "They smell delicious."**

**Bahari hesitated. "Uh…. Pork"**

**"What's Pork?" Pumbaa asked again. Timon whispered in his ear. A second later, Pumbaa darted away screaming.**

**Asante watched from a table and laughed. Some of the other authors sat around him.**

**"How does it feel to be done, man?" Incarnate asked.**

**"We would have been done a lot earlier if Tron hadn't added an entire scene with the new cubs," Asante complained.**

**"Oh come on," Tron whined. "That new scene only delayed us by a couple of months. It was Asante who took nearly a year to edit the last two chapters."**

**"Yeah, but Asante would have had time to edit it if we hadn't been delayed right up to the point when he went back to college," Incarnate explained. "Tsk, tsk, Tron. Tsk, tsk."**

**Almighty arrived with pizza. He sat down and put his feet on the table. He then opened the box and took a slice. "Which is why he gets no pizza. Dig in, Guys." He took a bite.**

**Tron sat up. "Can I have just one little..."**

**"No," Dreaming interrupted.**

**"Listen, guys," Asante said, "I couldn't have done it without you." Everyone smiled. Tron pointed at himself hesitantly. "Yes, even you, Tron."**

**Tron jumped up. "ALL HAIL KING AS...!"**

**"Zip it," Haradion cut in. Tron sat back down.**

**"Well, at least it's over now. It's finally done." Asante sat back and breathed a sigh of relief.**

**Almighty raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I had a thought about a sequel to..."**

**Tron cut him off. "Ix-nay, wait till he's drunk and happy."**

**Out of a nowhere, a big roar boomed. A lion who looked a lot like a more youthful and rugged Simba appeared. "How dare you not include me in the story!" he growled.**

**"Uh, who are you?" Asante replied.**

**"Tanabi, son of Simba and Nala," he answered.**

**Kopa, Kiara and Sante looked at their parents in confusion.**

**"Oh, right," Asante mused. "I've heard of you. Um, look, it's nothing personal, but you're just not canon."**

**"Oh come on," Tanabi whined. "I'm a very popular fan character. I have a huge following and some fans ****_think_**** I'm canon."**

**"Popular fan character or not, you're still a fan character," Asante explained.**

**Tanabi pointed at Sante, Nyota, Fasa and the cubs. "What about them?"**

**"They're ****_my_**** fan characters," Asante sighed. "Look, we couldn't fit you in."**

**"Not even as Kopa's long lost brother?" Tanabi suggested.**

**"That would have been redundant," Haradion said.**

**"Who turned evil?"**

**"We have enough villains," Dreaming continued.**

**"Or who was killed by Zira as a cub?"**

**"Redundant ****_and_**** pointless," Almighty laughed.**

**"An alternate name for Kopa?"**

**"Chaka," Tron said.**

**"Or even a younger brother?"**

**"Asante," Incarnate finally said.**

**"What does Tanabi even mean anyway?" Asante questioned.**

**"You'll pay for this!" Tanabi roared, and then darted off.**

**The new cubs ran up to their respective creators and jumped on their laps, Damu to Tron, Maisha to Almighty, Sanaa to Dreaming, Safi to Incarnate, Kutoa to Haradion, Mheetu II between Almighty and Asante, and lastly, Amri and Loga to Asante. "Anymore uninvited guests?" Asante inquired.**

**"Well there is our new friend," Amri said.**

**"What new friend?" Asante looked down and saw a little cub he didn't recognize with a tuft of red mane slicked back, spots on his legs, and a mark on his shoulder that looked like a paw from far away but actually depicted a roaring lion's head. "Who the heck are you?"**

**"I'm Kion," the cub replied, "Simba and Nala's son in the upcoming TV series ****_The Lion Guard _****on Disney Junior."**

**Asante gaped at the cub in shock "But - but - but the second movie's end title card said, 'The End'. That was supposed to be the end of the movies. I was so careful - so meticulous - making sure nothing in my fan fiction contradicted the canon and most of the semi-canon materials."**

**"Well, Disney decided to continue the movies anyway," Kion replied. "Guess that means you're series is no longer consistent with ****_Lion King_**** canon."**

**"But all that work… I've been working on this fan fiction series for YEARS!" Asante started hyperventilating.**

**"Disney Junior?" Tron groaned. "That channel's for kindergarteners. This new ****_Lion King_**** TV show is gonna suck."**

**Asante looked up to the heavens. "GOD DAMN YOU, DISNEY!"**

**"Maybe it won't be so bad," Haradion ventured. "I mean… Disney owns Star Wars now. And Marvel. Surely they wouldn't do anything that would bring down the movies? Nothing drastic at any rate."**

**"Disney ****_Junior_****, Haradion…" Tron stressed.**

**Haradion paused. "Damn. So no demons, shamans, proponents of black magic, twisted hybrid, evil Shai'tan, or fascist Imperiums? Nothing… ****_Legacy-_****ish?"**

**"It seems unlikely."**

**"Evil Shai'tan?" Dreaming mused. "We need to read more of Haradion's fan fiction."**

**"Wouldn't be the first time Disney screwed up." Almighty said. "(Cough) ****_Frozen_**** sucks (Cough)."**

**Kopa's head spun towards Almighty. "What did you say?" he snarled. Kopa, it turned out, was a huge fan of ****_Frozen_****.**

**Haradion did a facepalm. "That movie's two years old! Move on to something else!"**

**Kopa grinned. "Well, some people find it hard to let it..."**

**"Don't you dare!" Haradion scowled.**

**"You know what?" Asante snapped. "That's it! F-ck this noise!" He stormed off in a huff. "Stupid canon sequels screwing everything up!"**

**Everyone fell quiet with Asante's sudden departure. Kion stood in the middle of the crowd and discretely cleared his throat. "Um, can I have that last slice of pizza?" Everyone shot him a withering glare. "Never mind."**

* * *

**Stay Tuned for the Final Note From the Writer**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Lion King VI:**

**Fall of Man**

Final Note From the Writer

That concludes the last book of my _Lion King_ fan fiction. I hope you all enjoyed my continuation of this franchise. I'll correct any grammatical errors you folks bring to my attention. I want to again thank my co-authors for helping me write this last installment. It was a long and complex process, and you each left your own unique flairs to the story. I especially loved creating the new cubs with you. Now Simba can be surrounded by a swarm of cute and loving grandchildren in his old age, and yes, that even includes grumpy little Damu. Sorry for the huge writer's note below. There are a lot of things I want to address so everyone knows where I'm at right now.

I suppose I should address the elephant in the room, and talk about _Lion Guard_ first. Of course this show had to come out right when I was about to conclude my fan fiction, ugh! Anyway, after seeing a few episodes of _Lion Guard_, I suppose it's not an awful TV show, and I can't begrudge them for ignoring _Six New Adventures_ or any of the other semi-canon material. I am happy to see Simba again, even if it is with a new voice actor, and I'm glad _The Lion King_ is being introduced to another generation of fans. Still, it is frustrating after I tried so hard to keep my fan fiction consistent with the _Lion King _continuity, and in one fell swoop, Disney had to go and negate five friggin' years of writing this bloody…!

Stop – breathe – not going to have a meltdown again.

Anyway, I've been thinking of doing a second version of my fan fiction that incorporates Kion and his Lion Guard friends, but I'm hesitant for a couple of reasons. One is that there are a lot of similarities between my Pride Land Knights and the Lion Guard (the group in the show, not the show itself). If Kion and the Lion Guard did become part of my fan fiction universe, then the Pride Land Knights would come off as redundant. I suppose I could morph the Pride Land Knights into the Lion Guard, but the Lion Guard is supposed to only have five members, and Kion already filled up those five slots. I also don't like the idea of swapping out my Pride Land Knights for the Lion Guard, because I like having knighthood and chivalry in my _Lion King_ universe.

The mythology of _Lion Guard_ is also redundant to Almighty's concept for his sequel series to my fan fiction, which is particularly frustrating because Almighty came up with his concept way before any of us even knew about _The Lion Guard_. This is why Almighty doesn't plan to incorporate Kion or the Lion Guard into his fan fiction, and why I'll keep my original sans-Kion fan fiction posted for his series, even if I do decide to write a second Kion-inclusive version of my fan fiction. Again, this is a big if.

One idea I've been really wanting to do is a meta-fiction comedy where Kopa, Kiara, and Asante do a comical review of _The Lion Guard_, Nostalgia Critic style, with Kopa ripping on the show, Kiara praising it, and a stressed out Asante mediating between them while trying to weigh their input fairly. I'm not sure yet if I will do this or not, but this idea has a much better chance of being written than the second Kion-inclusive version of my fan fiction series.

I know I said that I might also do a prequel concerning Simba's ancestor, the First King of Pride Rock, but at this point, I just don't have the motivation to tackle that project. I don't mind someone else undertaking that story, and I'm very open to folks expanding on my fan fiction, if they wish. Just be sure to credit me and my original fan fiction, if you please.

Hm, people writing fan fiction of my fan fiction? That would be so cool!

I would like to help Almighty write his sequel series to my fan fiction in whatever way I can, but overall, I'm ready to retire from fan fiction writing. Over the last couple of years, I've been really preoccupied with work, school, and trying to write original content that I can make a living off of. I want to try and finish reading the fan fiction works other writers have _already_ asked me to review, but I don't plan to start reading any new fan fiction. I apologize if anyone was hoping to ask me to read their work, but I just don't have the time to add further reading material to my workload.

Before I get into the behind-the-scenes stuff, I want to explain why I was so driven to write this fan fiction. I was a fan of _The Lion King_ ever since it first came out in theaters in 1994. I loved it so much that I kept begging my parents to take me back to watch it again and again; I ended up seeing it seven times while it was still in theaters. Healthy, I know. When it came out on video, I watched it over and over for several weeks. Of course my mania eventually subsided and I focused on other things. Some years later, I found myself browsing the internet for _Lion King_ info and learned about the semi-canon stories and characters. I started fantasizing about how the story would continue, inspired by fan theories about why Kiara was featured in the second movie instead of Kopa. I started outlining how I would like the story to continue and, over the course of college, grad school, and beyond, I produced this narrative.

Now, I'll leave you all with this last stack of info about my inspirations for this fan fiction and some behind-the-scenes info. Again, let me clarify that I got some of this information off of the internet and it's likely that not all this info is 100% accurate.

_Daabi ("Pent Up"):_ Daabi was a dopey but loyal aardvark from the May 1990 draft of _The Lion King _script, back when it was titled _King of the Jungle_. She apparently had a crush on Simba, and spoke with a slurred vocabulary:

**Daabi: "Can da king have friends?"**

**Simba: *nods***

**Daabi: "Dood, cause I snorda like you."**

_Banagi ("Compress__") and Baasho ("Disaster"): _Banagi and Baasho were two hyenas set to appear in _The Lion King_, back when it was titled _King of the Jungle_. Banagi was the hyenas' ruthless leader, and Baasho was Banagi's crony. Banagi and Baasho were later replaced with Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed.

_Two Asantes_: When I first created my Fursona, Simba and Nala's third child Asante, I was unaware of a pair of German audiobooks titled _The Lion King: Friends for Life_ and _The Lion King: Fight For the Throne_, translations of which can be found online. In the first audiobook, _Friends for Life_, Kopa makes friends with a female hyena named Asante – I was thoroughly irked that someone beat me to the name Asante. Asante did not appear in the sequel audiobook _Fight for the Throne_, but she was mentioned. I was originally going to disregard these audiobooks from my fan fiction's canon but, after reading them, I found I liked these stories and wanted to include them in the timeline of my fan fiction, having the audiobooks take place one month before _Six New Adventures_. I should clarify a few inconsistences between the audiobooks and the rest of the _Lion King_ franchise:

1) In the audiobooks, Timon and Pumbaa return to the oasis after Simba takes back his throne from Scar. However, _Simba's Pride_ and _Six New Adventures_ show them becaming citizens of the Pride Lands. **Fan Fiction Explanation:** There was a scene at the end of the third film (_The Lion King 1½_, also known as _The Ling King 3: Hakuna Matata_ outside the US and Canada) where Timon and Pumbaa returned to the oasis to show Timon's family their new home. One could assume Timon and Pumbaa remained there for a while to help Timon's relatives settle in before returning to the Pride Lands and becoming Simba's aides.

2) In the audiobooks, the hyenas are still living in the Elephant Graveyard but they are said to have left in _Simba's Pride_. **Fan Fiction Explanation:** The hyenas returned to the Elephant Graveyard for a time but are later forced to leave when Zira forms the Outlander Pride and they claim the Elephant Graveyard as part of their territory.

3) A hyena named Ed makes an appearance in the second audiobook and, likewise, there was a hyena named Ed in the first _Lion King_ film. However, the cinematic Ed always laughed maniacally and never spoke. The Ed who appears in the German audiobooks does speak and appears more intelligent than his film counterpart. **Fan Fiction Explanation:** The Ed from the film and the Ed from the audiobook are two different hyenas who just happen to share the same name. We'll just assume Ed is a common name among the hyenas.

There are also some facts in the audiobooks that, while they don't contradict the information of the _Lion King_ canon, are inconsistent with certain facts established in my fan fiction:

1) In the audiobooks, all the cubs in Simba's Pride are said to be younger than Kopa but in my fan fiction, it's revealed that Afua is older than Kopa, not to mention Zira's cubs Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu who were born during Scar's reign. **Fan Fiction Explanation: **Zira's cubs are not technically part of Simba's Pride because they live with their mother in the Outlands, so the audiobook narrator wouldn't be talking about them. As for Afua, he was born during Scar's reign in my fan fiction and, in order to protect him from the paranoid tyrant who saw any male cubs as potential usurpers, Afua was sent to live with his father in Rogue Haven and did not rejoin his mother at Pride Rock until _Six New Adventures_.

2) In the audiobooks, Simba states that he has to occasionally force rogue lions from the Pride Lands, while in my fan fiction the rogue males actually live in Rogue Haven and are at peace with Simba. **Fan Fiction Explanation:** The rogues Simba forces out of the Pride Lands are lions who did not grow up at Pride Rock and thus are not affiliated with the Rogue Pride.

3) This last one is a BIG inconsistency. In the second audiobook, Simba and Kopa leave the Pride Lands when Simba is temporarily dethroned by a cheetah named Kesho who was backed by the hyenas. At one point, Kopa notes that he and his father have been gone from the Pride Lands "for three moons now" (three months). In my fan fiction, cubs don't start talking until about 1 ½ months and Kopa is supposed to be about three ½ months old by the time _Six New Adventures_ started – and 4 ½ months old when Zira knocks him into the Zuberi River. It doesn't really fit with my fan fiction's timeline. **Fan Fiction Explanation:** Kopa can't read moon cycles correctly, as seen in Chapter 1 of the previous novel.

**Swahili Translations of Original Character's Names:**

Amri – "Command"

Damu – "Blood," **© TRON0602**

Jengo – "Building"

Kutoa – "Giving"," **© Haradion**

Maisha – "Life," **© Almighty Alphamon**

Mchezo – "Sport"

Nguvu – "Force"

Peter – "Stone," Biblical

Safi – "Pure" or "Purity," **© Incarnate Firefly**

Sanaa – "Art" or "Craft," **© Dreaming18**

Sefu – "Safe"

Seth – "Dazzle" or "Pillar," named for Set(h), the Egyptian god of destruction, not to be confused with the Biblical name Set(h)

Loga – "Enchant"

Hope you found this info interesting. Please leave feedback and feel free to ask questions in your reviews if you'd like. Asante sana!


End file.
